


Буду с тобой до конца

by fandomStarbucks2019, raccoonmoon



Series: ББ-квест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve and Peggy kiss, Top Steve Rogers, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Summary: Стив вернул камни бесконечности, но у него есть своя цель и план. Составь слово СТАРБАКС из слова ЭНДГЕЙМ.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ Стива 90%; Стив!топ; присутствует поцелуй Стива и Пегги (НЕ ПЕЙРИНГОВЫЙ!); это тяжелый текст, полный ангста и страданий, со смертью второстепенных персонажей, так же в тексте присутствуют действия, сомнительные с моральной точки зрения.
> 
> **Очень нехороший сайт fanfics.me БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ разместил наши работы на своем ресурсе. Будьте внимательны и не поддерживайте воровство. Спасибо!**

1967

Стив сидел на диване, опираясь локтями на колени и спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Стоит ли это всего? Сколько еще он останется в своем уме? Можно ли этого избежать? Раз за разом он задавал себе эти три вопроса и не получал никакого ответа. История должна повториться. Историю нужно повторить в точности так, как она шла. Теория о человеке, оказавшемся в правильное время в правильном месте и с правильной целью верна. Она действовала. Баки был тем человеком, Баки был стеком, который высекает историю. Только находился он в руках бешеного скульптора. А сейчас Стив обязан следовать за цепью событий. Обязан сделать так, чтобы цепь не разорвалась, чтобы звенья прочно цеплялись одно за другое. И завтра он должен удержать следующее звено.

Стив потер усталые веки. Мигрени у него не было и не могло быть, он не страдал от головных болей, но сейчас его разум раз за разом прошивала раскаленная игла сомнений. Цель – профессор Бернштайн, прекрасный человек, блистательный ученый, и вся его семья. Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и запрокинул голову, пытаясь смоделировать в голове все возможные варианты спасения этих четырех человек. И их не было. Каждая смерть цепляла за собой последующие, ведущие в итоге к расстановке сил для эндшпиля. От бессилия Стив сжал и резко разжал кулак. Он сделает то, что должен.

Он сам выбрал этот путь. Он сам так решил. И Стив прекрасно знал, почему решил именно так. Он посмотрел на пол, где на пушистом ковре возле дивана сидел Баки. Перед ним ровными рядами были разложены ножи, пистолеты, от меньшего к большему, возле каждого рядка лежали патроны, поблескивая в неровном пламени камина. Баки и в детстве был таким. Стив улыбнулся своим мыслям. Когда они познакомились, Баки на следующий же день пошел показывать Стиву свои тайники с отвратительными мальчишескими сокровищами. Тогда Баки рядком разложил перед ним найденные пустые гильзы, черепушки крысят, оторванный хвост ящерки, две рогатки и шикарные стеклянные бусины с блестками.

– Солдат, – позвал Стив.

Баки тут же оглянулся, глядя на него своими чистыми, все еще по-детски наивными глазами. У Стива что-то сжалось в груди.

– Солдат, завтрашняя миссия... – начал было Стив.

– Цель – профессор Бернштайн, Исаак Аврамович, и его семья – жена, две дочери. Начало операции в 23.00. Окончание в 23.15. Базирование – четвертый эта…

– Солдат, – оборвал его Стив. – Это мой приказ. Это я дал тебе его, ты понимаешь?

– Ты – мой куратор. Я слушаюсь кураторов.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза, и что-то, видимо, отразилось у него на лице, потому что Солдат добавил:  
– Ты – мой Куратор. Единственный. Я слушаюсь только тебя.

Стив слегка улыбнулся ему.

– Солдат, я не об этом. Это мой приказ, понимаешь? Это я тебе приказываю убить этих людей. Ты не выбирал это. Это не твоя вина. Это…

– Все в порядке, Куратор, – прервал его Баки. – Это мое задание. Я его выполню. Я устраню Цель.

Стив опустился перед ним на колени и взял его руки – живую и бионическую – в свои ладони:  
– Ты должен это запомнить. Ты должен помнить и никогда не винить себя. То, что ты делаешь... – Стив запнулся, он знал, что должен сказать. То что говорили Зимнему Солдату, когда манипулировали его сознанием. Ему было больно произносить эти слова, но все-таки он должен был сказать, – ... это дар для всего человечества. Это твой подарок ему. Когда-нибудь ты меня возненавидишь и, может быть, никогда не простишь. Но это твоя роль. Это твоя партия. Сейчас все зависит только от тебя.

Баки молчал и смотрел на свои руки в руках Стива. Стив не торопил его.

– Эти люди плохие? – спросил Баки так тихо, как только мог. Он шептал так, когда думал, что его накажут. Это осталось еще с тех, первых лет, после которых Стив забрал его себе.

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Эти люди не плохие.

Баки молчал.

– Я буду с тобой, Солдат, – сказал Стив, когда пауза затянулась. – Я буду с тобой всегда. На каждом задании. Я буду видеть все, что ты делаешь. Это мой приказ – и я буду смотреть.

Баки подался вперед и прижал свой горячий от жара каминного огня лоб к груди Стива.

– Тебе не нужно смотреть. Тебе не нужно смотреть, Куратор. Я все сделаю. Я эффективный. Я полезный. Я устраню Цель.

Стив отпустил руки Баки и обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Каждый раз, когда Стив заводил этот разговор, Баки реагировал так – в разных вариациях, но всегда одинаково упорно убеждал его не быть рядом. Хотел бы Стив знать, что было в голове Баки в этот момент. Он спрашивал сначала, но тот так и не смог толком объяснить.

– Все хорошо, Солдат. Все хорошо. Все будет, как ты скажешь. Я буду ждать тебя в условленном месте.

– Второй проулок от перекрестка 120-й и 122-й улицы, дом 315, – отчеканил Баки.

– Да. Верно, – тихо сказал Стив, продолжая гладить его по волосам.

* * *

Разумеется, Стив всегда был рядом. Он не показывался Баки на глаза, что было трудно, но возможно. Он не мог оставить Баки одного и не смотреть.

Стив наблюдал с третьего этажа пустующего здания. Баки находился прямо над ним. Улица была темна и безлюдна. Фонари горели через один, а те, что работали, больше мигали.

22.59.30. С перекрестка медленно завернул зеленый седан шестьдесят шестого года и начал двигаться к позиции.

Стив сжался, как пружина, мысленно шепча: «Баки...».

23.00.00. Седан поравнялся с их линией визирования.

23.00.01. Первый выстрел пробил крышу, стекло водителя залепило кровью. Седан вильнул вправо и въехал в фонарный столб. Фонарь мигнул в последний раз и погас.

23.00.05. Из машины выскочила женщина. Она была вся в крови и кричала. Стив сжал челюсть так, что у него заныло за ушами. Женщина кинулась к заднему сидению и вытащила ошарашенных детей на тротуар.

23.00.55. Женщина убита выстрелом в голову.

23.00.56. Старшая дочь застрелена в голову.

23.00.57. Младшая девочка бежит вверх по улице.

23.00.58.

23.00.59.

23.01.00

23.01.05. Раздается выстрел, ребенок падает на тротуар.

Стив выдохнул и побежал к точке встречи.

В 23.14.55. Стив услышал шаги в переулке. И Баки вышел к нему из темноты.

– Цель устранена. Побочные Цели устранены, – отчитался он. – Лимит времени на операцию не превышен. Генетического материала в точке обстрела не оставлено.

Стив подошел к нему и забрал сумку с винтовкой. Баки затих.

– Куратор…

– Пойдем домой, Солдат. Расскажешь об операции. – Стив обнял Баки за плечи, уводя с улицы.

* * *

Перешагнув порог дома, Стив первым делом унес сумку с винтовкой в подвал и запер ее в сейфе. Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Баки уже скинул ботинки и сейчас расстегивал тактическую куртку.

– Давай помогу, – сказал Стив и подошел, чтобы помочь ему раздеться. Тяжелая форма казалась грязной. Стив отбросил куртку подальше. Он займется чисткой потом, когда Баки будет отдыхать.

Стив погладил его по волосам. Баки снял штаны, оставшись в черных трусах и майке.

– Санитарные процедуры, – сказал Баки.

– Да, конечно. – Стив сжал его плечо. – Иди в ванную. Принесу тебе халат.

Баки отправился наверх. Стив подобрал его тактический костюм и ботинки и отнес вниз. Там же стянул с себя форму, повесил в шкаф, а потом вошел во всегда запертую от Баки дверь. Он прошел в центр комнаты, в кокон разноцветной паутины шерстяных ниток. Они тянулись от стены к стене, от карточки с именем к следующей карточке, и в центре всего этого находилась одна точка схождения – шесть маленьких цветных квадратов – красный, синий, желтый, зеленый, черный и фиолетовый. Сегодня – зеленый. Стив коснулся пальцами нити и направился по ней, рассматривая имена на своем пути. Всего пять. Он подошел к последнему. Исаак Бернштайн, 07-20-1967, 23.00.01, к ней были прицеплены еще три красные карточки. Стив снял одну из них с нитки и положил в железный короб, где хранились уже двадцать таких же. Он отрезал зеленую нить у следующего имени на белой, слава богу, карточке. Это означало, что Баки не придется заниматься этим. Паутина стала короче. Стив огляделся и вышел.

Нужно было подняться к Баки и принести ему полотенце. Да и самому неплохо было бы помыться.

Стив достал из бельевого шкафа чистые полотенца и халат, хотя утром он менял комплект и они были все еще годны для использования, но он не мог заставить себя предложить их Баки, ему было физически необходимо завернуть Баки в белоснежную мягкую махру и попытаться забыть обо всем, что он делает с этим миром и что делает с Баки.

– Солдат, – позвал Стив, стоя у закрытой двери. – Можно войти? Я принес тебе...

Не успел он договорить, как послышались шлепающие мокрые шаги, и дверь открылась. Баки не понимал концепции стыда, поэтому стоял перед Стивом мокрый и голый. Но это уже был значительный прогресс в сравнении с тем, что раньше Баки молчал и не мылся без прямого на то приказа.

– Я закончил с гигиеническими процедурами, – отчитался он.

– Отлично. – Стив вручил ему полотенце и халат. – Вытирайся и отдыхай, я пойду следом.

Баки взял белье и тщательно вытерся, не забывая ни об одном участке тела, даже между пальцев ног все вытер насухо и прошелся под пластинами руки, хоть это было и ни к чему – Стив смотрел конструкцию, внутри все было хорошо защищено от влаги. Все это Баки проделывал с открытой дверью ванной. Стив рассеянно наблюдал за процессом. Наконец Баки деловито надел предложенный халат, завязал пояс так, как завязывал оби на кимоно, и вышел из ванной. Стив улыбнулся ему уголками губ, прошел вовнутрь и закрыл дверь.

* * *

Стив вышел из ванной, промакивая волосы полотенцем, капли воды стекали на футболку, заставляя ее липнуть к коже. Он направился в комнату Баки, чтобы пожелать тому спокойной ночи, но не обнаружил его там.

– Солдат! – позвал Стив. Он прошел по коридору к перилам балкона, заглядывая сначала вниз, в гостиную, но и там Баки не было.

Стив вернулся к своей комнате и заглянул в нее – пусто. Он спустился и прошел на кухню – никого. Стив вернулся в гостиную, потом направился в коридор, ведущий в гараж, и увидел приоткрытую подвальную дверь.

Солдат стоял внизу и смотрел на свою криокамеру. У Стива сжалось сердце.

– Солдат, – тихо позвал он и подошел к ближе. – Пойдем отсюда, – попросил он, мягко приобняв Баки за плечи.

– Отдыхать, – отозвался тот. – Ты сказал «Отдыхай». Я не могу обслужить себя перед отдыхом.

Стив сжал челюсть. Он все еще ступал по сознанию Баки, как по минному полю. Он до сих пор не всегда мог подобрать точные выражения. В первый раз, когда он укладывал Баки в криокамеру, перед тем как закрыть дверь, он сказал «отдыхай», и теперь Баки понимал это только так.

– Пойдем, – попросил Стив. – Задание поменялось, завтра мы начнем курс тренировок.

Солдат послушно пошел за ним. Стив отвел его в спальню и сел на кровать, когда Баки устроился под одеялом.

– Солдат... – начал Стив, но замолчал.

Баки смотрел на него и ждал, что он скажет.

– Солдат, твое задание. Когда ты отчитывался, то сказал, что последняя цель была устранена в 23.01.05. Это окно в девять секунд было спровоцировано техникой? – наконец спросил Стив мягко.

– Нет, – ответил Баки, и его взгляд остекленел.

– Причина, – мягко и ровно потребовал Стив.

– Сбой... Сбой программы, – отчитался Баки.

– Ясно, – вздохнул Стив, прикрыл на минутку глаза и продолжил: – Мы говорили с тобой о задании, помнишь? Что это мои приказы, что это я несу за них полную ответственность.

– Да. Я слушаюсь, я выполняю задание. Это дар всему человечеству, – повторил Баки, и по его виску скатилась слезинка, путаясь в волосах.

Стив стер ее большим пальцем. Он молчал, а Баки смотрел в потолок, слезы сами наворачивались на глаза и уже текли, не переставая. Сначала Баки лежал тихо, а потом на его висках проступили вены, лоб пересекла скорбная морщинка, и он, не выдержав, застонал, глотая ртом воздух. Стив давал ему проплакаться. Только когда Баки не смог сделать следующий глоток воздуха, Стив приподнял его за плечи и прижал к себе, меняя наклон его тела для облегчения дыхания. Он держал Баки так и гладил по волосам, по голой спине, снова по волосам. Баки поднял руки и обхватил Стива. Сначала только правой, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему протезом, но потом и левой рукой, сжимая его, оставляя на ребрах синяки.

Стива просто разрывало от противоречивых эмоций. Он ненавидел, когда Баки плакал, но это было и счастьем тоже, потому что тот становился человечнее, испытывая такие сильные эмоции, будто бы его не переделывали в машину для выполнения приказов. Он желал обнимать Баки так долго, как возможно, чтобы касаться его кожи, чувствовать его запах и успокаивать. Баки пока был совсем неконтактным, он не дотрагивался до Стива добровольно, и такие моменты были подобны жемчужинам – сейчас Баки сам касался Стива, который стыдился своих желаний, но сделать с ними ничего не мог.

– Я неисправен, я нестабилен, – выстанывал Баки ему в плечо.

Футболка Стива, и так мокрая после душа, пропитывалась слезами.

– Все хорошо, Солдат, – шептал Стив и гладил его, путаясь пальцами во влажных волосах. – Все хорошо. Это сброс напряжения.

– Нет, – стонал Баки, продолжая хвататься за Стива.

– Тш-ш-ш... – Стив переместился так, чтобы облокотиться на спинку кровати, Баки полулежал на нем практически голый – он спинал одеяло к коленям, и теперь оно прикрывало только часть бедер.

Стив попробовал дотянуться до покрывала рукой, но понял, что не сможет сделать этого, не отпустив Баки, который только-только начал успокаиваться. Всхлипы становились все реже, вскоре дыхание пришло в норму, хотя он все еще дышал ртом – нос был забит. Стив продолжал гладить его по плечам и спине. Медленно тело Баки становилось все тяжелее, из мышц уходила напряженность. Когда Баки расцепил железные пальцы, Стив понял, что тот успокоился и уснул.

– Все будет хорошо, Бак, – одними губами прошептал Стив, аккуратно перекладывая тяжелое тело на подушку и укрывая одеялом.

Он провел рукой по плечу Баки в последний раз и ушел в свою комнату, прикрыв дверь.

* * *

Стив лежал в своей комнате и думал, как же иногда тяжело с Баки. Тяжело смотреть на то, как его Баки, добрый и смешливый в Бруклине, потерянный, но добросердечный на войне, вынужден переживать весь этот ужас в одиночестве. Стив бы стрелял сам, Стив так и хотел сделать в самый первый раз, думая, что ленте времени все равно, кто убьет. Стив должен был стрелять, пока Баки смотрел.

«Я помню их всех».

Так сказал Баки тогда в бункере Оймякона. Стив думал, что просто видеть будет достаточно. Оказалось, что нет.

В тот первый раз его отшвырнуло назад так, что он чуть не оглох. Его пригвоздило к стене. И он смотрел, как его испуганный Баки, его дезориентированный Солдат механически вскидывает винтовку и стреляет по целям, истошно воя оттого, что ему не был отдан приказ. А за подобной самодеятельностью, очевидно, последует наказание.

– Солдат! – как можно более твердо и четко позвал Стив. – Требуется помощь. Уводи нас отсюда. Безопасным маршрутом. Приоритет – невидимость.

Только тогда Баки подошел к нему, быстро и профессионально взвалил на себя и побежал согласно разработанному плану эвакуации номер три. Стив к тому времени потерял сознание, и очнулся уже в их доме, на диване. Баки стоял рядом – как был, с винтовкой и в тактическом костюме. Стоял и ничего не делал, ожидая, пока Стив придет в себя.

– Отчет, – попросил Стив. – Полный отчет, Солдат.

И Баки механически заговорил. Стив слушал тогда отчет, сжимая руку в кулак от злости за то, что сделали с его Баки, что он позволил с ним сделать.

Стив, если бы захотел, мог бы создать новую временную ветку, но когда он вспоминал больные, печальные глаза Баки, вспоминал, что было в «Деле № 17» и в красном блокноте с черной звездой... Стив не мог просто вернуться обратно. Относя камень времени, он задержался там, в Нью-Йорке-2012, почти на три месяца и говорил, говорил, говорил. Говорил, пока Старейшина не спросила его в лоб, что он готов сделать ради Баки. «Все, что потребуется», – ответил тогда Стив.

И вот он куратор Зимнего Солдата в Гидре. Стив и есть сама Гидра. Страж времени, с выжженной на груди пентаграммой и вживленным в нее «стабилизатором» – так эту штуку назвала Старейшина.

Баки резко замолчал, глядя на сжавшийся кулак Стива. Тот заставил руку расслабиться.

– Молодец, Солдат, – хрипло сказал он. – Молодец. Иди сюда. 

Баки опустился на корточки, и хотя его лицо было так близко, в глаза он не смотрел.

Стив опустил руку на его плечо и слегка сжал его:  
– Все хорошо, Солдат. Все хорошо. Ты сделал все правильно. Ты смог, а я нет.

* * *

Записи о Зимнем Солдате велись скрупулезно и четко. Пробуждение, тренировки, цели, эксперименты и модификации, задания. У Стива было время изучить все, причем не по одному разу. Он помнил, как читал снова и снова «Дело № 17», затем все слитые в сеть материалы, затем все написанное в блокноте с черной звездой. Читал по-русски, по-немецки и по-английски. Шел в ванную, чтобы умыться, и продолжал читать, пока вся эта информация не осталась выжжена в его эйдетической памяти.

Судя по записям, после уничтожения вчерашней цели Солдата оставили вне крио еще на месяц. Должны были провести серию медицинских экспериментов. К счастью для Стива, не модификации. Он помнил их все. Пока с Баки провели три, и с ними Стив ничего поделать не мог. Стоял, недвижимый и безгласный, и смотрел, сдерживая слезы, как Баки укрепляли скелет, затем вшивали протез, а после его совершенствовали. Но когда в пятьдесят девятом к нему подошел один из врачей Гидры, работавший с Зимним Солдатом, с предложением провести серию медицинских опытов, Стив только улыбнулся, отвел этого коновала в операционную, созвал прочих докторов и попросил рассказать о сути эксперимента, а затем отдал приказ сделать с этим Менгеле все, что тот хотел проделать с Баки. Разумеется, с научной целью.

Стив помнил все досье Солдата наизусть, потому и дополнял документы на Зимнего Солдата результатами медицинских опытов и цифрами сам. Видимо, ленте времени не нужны были бессмысленные мучения, простой записи было достаточно.

Сейчас Стив радовался. Радовался тому месяцу, который он проведет с Баки. Пусть это будет и Зимний Солдат, потерянный и тихий. Все равно. «Медицинские эксперименты» сейчас означали для Баки отдых и немного человеческой жизни.

Стив поднялся, как всегда, рано, прошел на кухню и поставил чайник на плиту, достал хлеб, масло и джем, бекон, яйца и бобы. После криокамеры Баки каждый раз был истощенным, в первые дни ел мало и худел на глазах. Один раз Стив попробовал смесь, которой хотели накормить Солдата. Калорийно, конечно, но Стив немедленно выплюнул эту дрянь. Баки получит нужное количество калорий, но в нормальной еде, и они будут настолько вкусны, насколько Баки того заслуживает.

Пришлось научиться готовить, пока Баки спал. На это у него было почти двадцать два года. И Стив с гордостью отмечал, что теперь он может в полной мере радовать Баки и простенькой яичницей, и мясными рулетами.

Завтрак стоял на столе, прикрытый колпаком, хлеб поджаривался в тостере, а Стив пошел наверх разбудить Солдата. Тот лежал в кровати на животе, затолкав железную руку под подушку. Он тихо сопел. Наверное, стоило все-таки отправить его умыться перед сном. Но вчера Стив был просто рад, что тот прорыдался и спокойно уснул. Баки все еще часто тревожили кошмары о том времени, когда Стива не было рядом.

– Солдат, – мягко позвал Стив, не подходя ближе, чтобы не испугать.

Баки тут же открыл глаза, медленно и нехотя. Казалось, первые секунды он не понимает, где находится и что от него хотят.

– Солдат, завтрак.

Баки тут же перевернулся на спину и вытянул руки по швам, принимая позу для сна в криокамере, будто бы Стив отругал его за то, что он так вольготно раскинулся на кровати.

– Пойдем завтракать, Солдат, – позвал Стив.

Баки поднялся, как спал – голышом, с копной вьющихся непослушных волос, и шагнул к Стиву, который немного смутился и отошел на шаг назад, в коридор.

– Ты бы оделся, Баки, – пробормотал он. – Все-таки за столом... негигиенично.

– Кто? – Голос со сна был хриплым и тихим. – Какой еще Баки?

Стив отвел взгляд, стесняясь голого тела, и шагнул обратно в комнату и прошел к шкафу так, чтобы не задеть Баки.

– Вот. – Он не глядя протянул пижамные штаны и футболку. – Одевайся и спускайся вниз. – Так же аккуратно обойдя Баки, Стив вышел из комнаты.

Внизу он сел на стул и обхватил руками голову. Иногда он думал, что не выдержит больше, и не всегда было понятно, на чем он сломается в очередной раз. Первый шок случился, когда Стив решил достать Баки из ущелья прежде, чем его подберут русские. И он его нашел тогда – издалека увидел красный снег и темную фигурку поверх. Стив немедленно кинулся к Баки сквозь ледяной ветер и вьюгу. Навис над ним. Его сердце тогда пропустило несколько ударов – он боялся, иррационально боялся, что Баки умер, не пережил этого падения, но он услышал:  
– Стив.

– Баки. – Стив смотрел на него, боясь прикоснуться и навредить.

– Стив... Ты прыгнул за мной? Ты... прыгнул? – Баки занервничал и начал задыхаться. Он захрипел, сжимая грудную клетку, и выплюнул сгусток крови, сползший по его щеке от угла рта.

– Я здесь, я с тобой. Я заберу тебя. Я заберу, – зашептал Стив. – Только не говори сейчас, не говори.

Стив размышлял, как же подхватить Баки так, чтобы не покалечить его, а когда сообразил, как нужно, и уже протягивал руки, чтобы приподнять, его отбросило назад. Стабилизатор начал жечь его, парализуя мышцы, скручивая их, как при судороге. Стив поднялся и пошел вперед, к Баки, не думая о боли, заставляя ноги передвигаться, несмотря ни на что, но, как только он сделал три шага в направлении к Баки, его отбросило снова, на этот раз сильнее и дальше.

– Стив... Стив... – услышал он слабый голос, зовущий его. – Стиви...

– Баки! – крикнул он. – Я здесь! Я иду!

Он поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел к нему снова, размышляя, что делать. Было понятно, что ему не позволено забрать Баки, но быть-то с ним можно. Шаги давались с трудом, тело было измучено стабилизатором Старейшины. Когда Стив сел с Баки рядом, он уже сам не мог стоять на ногах. Мышцы все еще гудели от боли.

– Стиви... – Баки слегка повернул к нему голову. – Давай уйдем, Стив. Давай пойдем домой.

– Да, Баки, да. Мы пойдем. Мы пойдем. – Стив согнулся так, что голова почти касалась плеча Баки.

Стив тяжело дышал, он облизал губы и почувствовал на них кровь. Он не понимал, прокусил он губу или это повреждение органов. А потом вытер рот о плечо, не желая показывать свою кровь Баки. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот начал за него переживать.

– Стив, – услышал он тихий голос и тут же поднял взгляд.

– Ты бледный, Стив. Ты что же, глупый, решил тут замерзнуть? Такой огромный стал, как печка... – Баки откашлялся сгустком крови, – а все еще мерзнешь. Мне вот тепло совсем. Иди, я погрею тебя.

Стив взял в свои руки его ледяную кисть и мягко обхватил ее, согревая:  
– Какой ты теплый, Бак, – сказал он через силу. – Как в детстве. Я лягу рядом и согреюсь. Только вот, выпей немного... Давай.

Стив достал из своей сумки термос, налил в крышечку немного чая и поднес к губам Баки.

– Осторожно. – Он вливал ему в рот горячую жидкость, глядя, как тот послушно пьет.

– А ты? – спросил Баки, когда Стив уже закручивал крышку.

– А я погреюсь о тебя, – сказал Стив и лег рядом, накидывая на них обоих свою куртку.

Он боялся касаться Баки. Тот выглядел таким хрупким и изломанным, что Стив опасался навредить. Он всего лишь надеялся, что сможет его согреть, пока лежит рядом.

– Стив, – шепнул Баки через какое-то время. – Стиви, нам нужно уходить отсюда. Я боюсь. Мне страшно.

– Не бойся, Баки, не бойся. – Что еще он мог сказать?

– Стиви, забери меня отсюда, – попросил тот.

– Заберу. – Стив положил ладонь на холодную щеку Баки.

Баки замолчал на несколько часов, а потом сказал:

– Ты тоже упал, Стив? Не можешь меня унести, да? Не можешь идти? Ну, это ничего. Все нормально. Я помогу тебе. Дай мне только минуточку. Я полежу еще чуть-чуть и помогу тебе, сопляк.

– Я подожду, Баки. – Стив прижался к его плечу лбом, чтобы Баки не видел его лица. Чтобы не видел его ложь.

– Я рад, Стив. Знаю, я эгоист, но я так рад, что ты со мной, – сказал Баки и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Вьюга успокоилась, и над ущельем начала сгущаться тьма. Серые тучи нависали над ними. Стив услышал вдалеке голоса. Нужно было оставить Баки здесь и скрыться. Но он не мог. Не мог отпустить его чуть теплую руку. Не мог себя заставить сделать это.

Стив накинул куртку и снова попытался забрать Баки. И вновь его отшвырнуло от тела друга.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, – цедил он сквозь зубы. – Баки не нужно туда. Я стану убивать тех людей. Стану Зимним Солдатом. Только не его. Не смей. Я должен исправить... Я должен.

Его тело прошивали волны боли, но он снова поднялся на ноги и шагнул к Баки. Стива откидывало всякий раз, как он подходил настолько близко, что почти мог коснуться его. Он поднимался и снова шел туда, пока не упал в снег от приступа такой боли, будто все его мышцы обернулись плазмой и жгли кожу и мозг изнутри.

– Где ты? Где ты, Стив...

Он бы не услышал этого, если бы не слух, усиленный сывороткой.

– Баки! Я здесь! Здесь! – отчаянно крикнул Стив, надеясь, что Баки его услышит. – Я буду с тобой! Я буду! Только дождись! Дождись меня! Я сейчас! Я скоро!

Он снова поднялся на четвереньки, хотя это казалось невозможным. Он сделал шаг к Баки. Еще. И еще один. Находясь в полуметре от него, он слышал голоса уже так четко, словно отряд стоял над ними. Пять или шесть человек. Стива жгло изнутри, сердце работало на пределе, он протянул руку и коснулся холодной щеки Баки.

– Стив... – услышал он последнее, прежде чем его тело отбросило назад и он потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, ни отряда, ни Баки уже не было. Там, где тот лежал, розовел снег, припорошивший кровь. Не было даже следов отряда, все подчистила вьюга. Но раз они не нашли самого Стива, то, скорее всего, пошли в другую сторону. Стив поднялся и побрел туда же.

А сейчас, сидя на кухне в уюте и тепле, Стива выламывало оттого, что Баки его не помнил, хоть он и запретил обнуления. Баки его не помнил. Стив снова отпустил бороду и выглядел старше, чем двадцать лет назад, но это было слабым утешением. Будто времени было нужно, чтобы Баки забыл его. Стив смог добраться до него слишком поздно. Баки успели превратить в Зимнего Солдата, пока Стив как одержимый рвался на верхушку Гидры, играя, манипулируя и добиваясь все большей власти в разрозненной и разваливающейся после смерти Шмидта организации. Рвался до момента, пока не стал ее центром и не перевел проект «Зимний Солдат» под свой личный контроль.

– Почему, почему ты не помнишь меня? – прошептал Стив одними губами.

– Я помню тебя, – услышал он в ответ. – Ты Стив. Мой Куратор. Я подчиняюсь только тебе.

Стив поднял голову и быстро моргнул.

– Да, все правильно, – улыбнулся он. – Садись, садись за стол.

Баки послушно опустился на стул.

– Вот. – Стив поставил перед ним тарелку и положил столовые приборы. – Яичница и бекон. Подумать не мог, что однажды мы сможем завтракать как короли, – довольно сказал он. – Раньше все это было по праздникам. Яйца и мясо. Только бобы были всегда.

Стив рассмеялся, но быстро стих, глядя, как Баки сжимает в руках вилку и нож.

– Сколько я должен съесть? – спросил Баки, не реагируя на слова Стива.

– Сколько захочешь, – ответил Стив, садясь напротив.

– Приказ не ясен. Как «захочешь»? Как это? – спросил Баки.

Стив отложил приборы и потер шею.

– Сейчас я имею в виду, что ты должен поесть так, чтобы не чувствовать голода. Вчера мы не ели после операции. Ты должен быть голоден.

– Я голоден, – подтвердил Баки.

– Тогда съешь столько, чтобы пропало чувство голода.

– Ясно, – ответил Баки и положил себе на тарелку яичницу и несколько ломтиков бекона.

Некоторое время они ели в тишине. Когда Баки положил приборы рядом с пустой тарелкой, Стив сказал:

– Солдат, я хочу поговорить с тобой про желания. – Он ждал какой-то реакции, но не дождался ее, поэтому продолжил: – Я хотел бы, чтобы ты... сообщал мне о своем дискомфорте, понимаешь?

– Да, – ответил Солдат. – Сообщать о дестабилизации, сообщать о физическом ущербе.

– Да, правильно. Сообщать о дестабилизации и физическом ущербе, – подтвердил Стив. – А помимо этого – еще о том, чего ты хочешь. Как когда ты голоден. Если ты голоден, ты хочешь есть, понимаешь?

Баки немного замялся, но потом все же сказал:

– Да. Когда ты голоден, ты хочешь есть.

– Или если тебе холодно, если ты устал, если... – Стив не мог подобрать больше простых объяснений. – Просто говори мне, – закончил он.

Баки сидел молча некоторое время, а потом сказал ровным голосом:  
– Холодно. Ногам холодно.

Стив тут же опустился вниз и положил ладонь на ледяную ступню Баки.

– Ох, действительно. Пойдем, пойдем согреем тебя. – Стив повел Баки в гостиную.

Там он усадил его на диван и заставил забраться туда с ногами, укрыв пледом его стопы.

– Ты прости меня, Солдат. Не получается у меня хорошо о тебе заботиться, – сказал Стив, опустив голову и сосредоточено рассматривая свою руку, чуть сжимающую стопу Баки поверх теплого пледа. – Вот и не знал даже, не думал, что ты мерзнуть можешь... Неважный я куратор, да?

Стив говорил что-то еще, а потом резко замолчал, потому что кончились слова.

– Самый лучший, – услышал он тихий голос и поднял на Баки взгляд.

– Самый лучший, – повторил Баки. – Лучший куратор.

Стив улыбался ему. Баки, Зимний Солдат, сидел на диване в мягкой домашней одежде, растрепанный со сна, и смотрел на Стива искренними глазами.

– Лучший, – повторил он и облизал вечно сохнущие губы.

– Ты же скажешь мне, если тебя будет что-то беспокоить? Если будешь чего-то хотеть, – попросил Стив.

– Да. Озвучивать желания, – сказал Баки. – Как если голоден или замерз.

– Точно, – подтвердил Стив. – Ну, а сейчас? Что хочешь делать сейчас, Солдат? У нас полно времени.

Баки мялся, но наконец спросил:  
– Почему ты не отправишь меня отдыхать?

– По графику, – честно ответил Стив. – По графику ты должен находиться вне крио еще двадцать восемь дней.

– Тренировки? – спросил Баки.

– Нет, просто... просто нахождение вне крио. Мы будем тренироваться, конечно. Но я думал, что тебе захочется... Что тебе не захочется тренироваться.

Баки смотрел на него с недоумением.

– Тренировки позволяют отточить рефлексы и получить необходимые навыки.

– Это так, – сказал Стив. – Но я подумал, что тебе захочется немного расслабиться. Не заниматься чем-то нужным, только чем-нибудь приятным. Понимаешь?

– Я двадцать восемь дней буду чистить оружие и тактическую форму? – спросил Баки.

– Нет же. – Стив прикрыл кулаком смешок. – Нет. Я вчера почистил твое снаряжение.

– А что тогда? 

У Стива дрогнуло сердце, потому что этот голос был знакомым, интонация была совсем живой, как будто он вернулся в Бруклин, в свои шестнадцать лет.

– Ну... мы можем послушать пластинки, можем читать книги, я купил тебе несколько журналов и, если понравится, возьму еще... Мы можем гулять. Не днем, конечно, прости меня, но ночью могли бы ходить в парк или в кино. Сейчас есть и ночные сеансы, знаешь.

– Знаю, – спокойно сказал Солдат, и Стив не стал уточнять, откуда.

– Ну вот. Могли бы. Все, что хочешь. – Стив замолчал, ожидая ответа.

– Куратор, – подал голос Баки, – я помню... У меня сохранились воспоминания. В тот раз... – Он напряженно сглотнул и отвел глаза, стараясь не смотреть на Стива. – В тот раз утром перед отдыхом... Я хочу... Я помню... Я хотел бы... Я не голоден, – вдруг закончил он и уставился в колени.

– Чего бы ты хотел? – мягко спросил Стив. – Даже если не голоден.

– Сладкий хлеб с решетчатым узором и той вязкой сладкой жидкостью.

Стив несколько секунд пытался перевести с зимнесолдатского на английский, а потом улыбнулся:

– Вафель хочешь?

Солдат перевел взгляд в пол и пожал плечами.

– Конечно, давай испечем вафли. Наедимся ими так, что полезет из ушей. – Баки сделал испуганные глаза, но успокоился, когда Стив рассмеялся.

* * *

Это было приятно: лежать в кресле, слушая пластинки и имея возможность в любой момент дотянуться до очередной вафли. Стив был уже настолько сыт, что чувствовал тяжесть и сонливость, но рука все равно тянулась за следующей порцией. Баки сидел на диване и был полон энтузиазма – он пробовал поливать вафли разными соусами, смешивая вкусы, хотя Стив был уверен, что Баки тоже уже давно наелся. Но отобрать у него лакомство Стив ни за что не посмел бы. Не сейчас, когда Баки впервые попросил что-то для себя.

Стив посмотрел на отключившийся проигрыватель и откинул голову на подлокотник кресла. Было лень двигаться, лень тянуться за следующей вафлей, но смотреть на счастливого Баки он мог бесконечно. Стив наблюдал так внимательно, что сам не заметил, как задремал, а очнулся от того, что на него самого пристально смотрят.

– Вафли кончились, – сообщил ему Баки.

Стив потер глаза. На столе действительно стояли пять пустых тарелок, два часа назад еще заполненные горками вафель.

– Хочешь еще? – спросил Стив.

Баки провел рукой по животу и механически ответил:  
– Нет. 

Он сел прямо, и Стив с улыбкой отметил, что его живот гладкий и полный.

– Приятно делать что хочешь, правда же?

Баки кивнул и спросил:

– А что теперь?

* * *

Их дни тянулись медленно и в то же время летели со скоростью света. Иногда Стив не знал, чем занять Баки, и они просто лежали в гостиной – Стив в кресле, Баки на диване. Иногда Баки ложился на ковер, тогда диван занимал Стив. Баки нравились молочный шоколад и мармеладные зверята, а Стиву нравилось ходить с Баки на ночные прогулки и покупать на заправках весь этот детский праздник и кошмар родителей в ярких упаковках. Когда Баки понял, что ему не откажут и не накажут за жадность, он собрал в две жестяные корзинки по пачке сладостей каждого вида, которые смог найти в магазине. И сейчас лежал на ковре, распотрошив очередную упаковку, и раскладывал конфеты по цвету и форме. Стив беглым взглядом отметил – пять лимонных, шесть яблочных, пять вишневых и четыре виноградных – и вернулся к рисованию, когда внезапно раздался звонок.

Звонок телефона в его спальне. Выделенная линия. Это мог быть только один человек – единственный во всем мире, кто знал этот номер.

Остальные телефоны молчали, когда Стив будил Баки – никто из Гидры не смел звонить ему. Он переводил свою жизнь в режим тишины для всего мира. Но для этого номера не было никаких ограничений.

Стив поднялся с дивана и прошел наверх, в свою комнату.

– Пегги, я рад тебя слышать, – произнес он в трубку.

– Как ты, Стив? – Ее британский акцент был уже едва уловим.

– Все хорошо, Пегг. Я соскучился по тебе. Впрочем, как и всегда.

– Стив, завтра я буду в городе. Мы можем встретиться.

– Конечно-конечно. Пегг, – его голос дрогнул, – Баки сейчас не спит. Поэтому... я не оставлю его одного.

– Разумеется, – произнесла она чуть рассерженно. – К тому же я хочу уже увидеть сержанта Барнса.

– Тогда приезжай. Мы будем ждать.

Стив повесил трубку и спустился в гостиную.

* * *

На следующее утро Стив настоял на том, чтобы Баки принял душ. Стив сам его тщательно побрил, расчесал волосы и попросил одеться в более приличную одежду, чем пижама. Баки следил взглядом за его мельтешением и наконец спросил:  
– Куратор, изменение параметров нахождения вне крио?

– Что? – Стив, сам одетый в брюки и рубашку, смахивал с пластинок пыль, хотя в доме было чисто.

– У нас появилась срочная операция, Куратор?

Стив обернулся к нему.

– Нет, Солдат. Нет. Сегодня к нам приедет друг. Она хочет увидеться со мной и тебя тоже хочет видеть.

Лицо Баки стало похоже на непроницаемую маску – еще более непроницаемую, чем обычно:

– Перепродажа? – холодно спросил он.

Стив немедленно отложил метелку для смахивания пыли и подошел к Баки, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки. Тот смотрел в сторону.

– Солдат, – позвал Стив. – Солдат, посмотри на меня.

Баки перевел на него хмурый взгляд.

– Что я тебе говорил? – спросил Стив.

– Что ты мой куратор, – ответил Баки.

– И я тебя никогда не оставлю, – прошептал Стив. – Я тебя не продам и не отдам. Буду с тобой до конца.

– До конца, – повторил Баки. – До конца.

Стив кивнул, и Баки неожиданно положил руку ему на голову. Стив замер, даже затаил дыхание. Он боялся надеяться, что Баки придет в себя, наконец вспомнит его. Чуда не произошло. Баки подержал руку на его голове и убрал обратно себе на колени, но Стив был рад даже этой крохотной ласке. Он истосковался по человеческим прикосновениям. В Гидре он никому не позволял прикоснуться к себе, даже руки не подавал, ограничиваясь сухим приветствием или кивком. Единственные люди, которые касались его – Баки и Пегги. Да и то Солдат делал это только при необходимости – на тренировке или как в тот раз, на их первом задании. А Пегги он видел всего четыре раза за эти годы.

В сорок пятом, когда он не смог спасти Баки, а он-из-прошлого затопил Валькирию, Стив не смел показываться никому на глаза, вместо этого собирал данные на Гидру и внедрился в разрозненную и деморализованную организацию. И был совершенно один. Он осмелился встретиться с Пегги только два года спустя, когда она уже давно и прочно обосновалась в Щите, а он – в Гидре. Стив планировал эту встречу, планировал свой рассказ, боялся, что она неверно поймет. Но Пегги никогда не стала бы той, кем стала, если бы не разбиралась в людях.

В первый раз это был шок и для нее, и для него, потому что она держала его на мушке. Но – и это было чудом – она ему поверила. Она сказала тогда: «Ты уже не тот Стив, которого я знала, но ты все еще Стив Роджерс». А он глубоко вздохнул, набрался храбрости и спросил об обещанном танце. Пегги не отказала. Они стояли в ее гостиной и медленно двигались, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Оба тихо плакали, а потом мягко поцеловали друг друга на прощание. Так и расстались. Тепло и нежно, как и положено верным друзьям. Пегги уже тогда была помолвлена. Она рассказала о Дэниеле, а Стив шепнул ей, что все у них будет хорошо и она будет счастлива. Он знает – у нее будут чудесные дети. Он видел их венчание издали, когда они выходили из церкви год спустя. Пегги была такая красивая и счастливая, что он был действительно рад за нее. Даже осмелился послать ей открытку, перед тем как на несколько долгих месяцев уехать в Россию.

Некоторое время они обменивались открытками, а потом Стив провел себе выделенную телефонную линию, и они смогли слышать друг друга. Пегги звонила ему, когда была уверена, что никто не узнает о звонках, а потому редко. Их связь была похожа на шпионскую, что, в общем, так и было, потому что Стив со злобной радостью сливал ей информацию по Гидре. Хотя иногда просил придержать ход каких-то дел, если ему нужно было, чтобы операция прошла успешно. Пегги понимала и делала все от нее зависящее.

И вот теперь близилась их пятая встреча за девятнадцать лет. И первый раз, когда Пегги увидит Баки. Стив, конечно, говорил ей о том, что с ним случилось, но никого не подпускал к криокамере, даже Пегги. Не мог вынести даже то, что иногда Баки приходилось перевозить с места на место и его могли видеть другие люди.

А сейчас Пегги второй раз приедет к нему домой. Стив был взволнован, время подходило к обеду. Он посмотрел на Баки еще раз, убрал ему волосы за ухо и пошел проверить готовящуюся еду.

Пегги была, как всегда, пунктуальна. И, как всегда, прекрасна.

– Стив! – Она ослепительно ему улыбнулась. – Боже мой. Ты почти не изменился с нашей последней встречи, – она ласково провела рукой по его волосам.

– Пегги. – Стив нежно ее обнял. – Какая же ты красивая. Боже мой! И ты... ты ждешь ребенка, – шепнул он. – Второго. Я так рад, господи. Проходи скорее.

Пегги вошла элегантная и прекрасная, как и всегда.

– Здравствуй, сержант, – поздоровалась она с Баки, который все еще сидел на диване.

– Запрос не ясен, – процедил тот, не двигаясь с места. Стив видел, как Баки неуловимо меняется. Становится напряженнее, сжимает в кулак живую руку – такого жеста Стив за ним раньше не замечал.

– Дай же за тобой поухаживать, Пег, – попросил Стив, помогая ей снять светло-бежевое пальто. Пегги осталась в ярко-красном твидовом костюме, скрывающем ее живот.

Баки поднялся с дивана, обошел его и встал у кухонной двери, загораживая вход и глядя на гостью волчонком. Пегги только улыбнулась и прошла в комнату.

– Здесь все так же уютно, Стив, – произнесла она. – Мне все так же нравится.

Стив смущенно потер шею.

– Спасибо, Пегги, спасибо. Я так рад, что ты смогла приехать.

– Сколько мы уже не виделись, Стив?

– Уже шесть... Нет, постой. Семь лет. – Стив подошел к ней, улыбаясь.

Пегги взяла его за руку:

– Стив, – она сжала его ладонь, – и ты здесь совершенно один?

– Я много... работаю.

– Стив, – сказала она огорченно и накрыла его запястье своей ладонью. – Так нельзя. Ты же и сам понимаешь, что так нельзя. Нельзя жить все время одному.

– Ну я же не одичал, милая, – улыбнулся Стив. – Я все же общаюсь с людьми.

– Стив, ты живешь почти в лесу, совершенно один...

– Он живет со мной, – раздался сердитый голос от кухонной двери.

И Пегги, и Стив обернулись. Баки все так же стоял в проеме кухни.

– Он живет со мной, – хмуро повторил Баки. – И... и он мой Куратор. И... и я его... я его.

Стив молчал, его сердце сейчас разрывалось от радости, но он не мог понять, почему. Пегги улыбнулась и прикрыла кулачком рот. Баки еще больше насупился и выпалил:

– Я все смогу сделать для Куратора. Я лучший. Я эффективный. Я хитрый, тихий и быстрый. И сильный. Гораздо лучше людей стандартной комплекции, – выпалил Баки.

Стив почувствовал, как его губы растягивает улыбка.

– Я могу устранить их шестьюдесятью тремя различными способами, – продолжил Баки, в его интонации проскользнули истеричные нотки. – И я уничтожу любую цель для Стива... Для Куратора... ПОНЯЛА, ты, Леди-в-Красном?!

Баки замолчал. В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, и тишину разрезала скрипнувшая половица. Пегги поднялась и подошла к Баки. Стив встал тоже, потому что раньше не видел такой реакции и опасался ее, но Пегги строго посмотрела на него, и он так и остался стоять на месте, в центре комнаты, готовый, впрочем, помочь... тому, кому потребуется помощь.

– Сержант... – Она подошла к Баки так близко, как это было возможно. – Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Баки отвел взгляд и уставился в пол. Он избегал смотреть на Стива и избегал смотреть на Пегги. 

– Солдат, – мягко позвала она, достала из сумочки аккуратный кошелек и вынула из потайного кармашка фотографию. – Это моя семья – мой муж и сын.

Баки взглянул мельком на фото и снова отвел взгляд.

– И скоро у нас родится еще один ребенок.

Баки смущенно перевел взгляд на ее живот и поднял живую руку, будто хотел дотронуться, но не посмел, а потом опустил ее.

– Давайте же, если хотите. – Пегги была смела и решительна, как и всегда. Стив подивился ее храбрости - Солдат наводил на тех, кто видел его, страх, а она разрешает коснуться самого уязвимого места.

Стив напряженно замер, готовый к любому развитию событий, но Баки осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев ее красного жакета, а потом также осторожно положил на живот всю ладонь.

– Девочки лучше, – буркнул он. – За мальчишками никогда не уследишь. Чуть отвернешься, а их уже бьют по подворотням.

Стив не смог сдержать эмоций, он буквально чувствовал, как в животе и за ребрами распускается теплый кокон, оплетающий все тело.

– Баки... – шепнул он.

– Надеюсь, что у нас будет девочка, сержант, – сказала Пегги и спрятала фотографию в кошелек.

Баки внимательно следил за ее руками.

– Знаете, мальчики, – Пегги повернулась к Стиву, – кто-то обещал мне обед, а я, признаться, ем сейчас за двоих, прямо как суперсолдат.

– Ты всегда была суперсолдатом, Пегги, и без всякой сыворотки, – ответил ей Стив. – Пойдемте в столовую.

* * *

Остаток вечера прошел гладко. После приступа гнева Баки успокоился и вел себя доброжелательно. Только каждый раз, как Пегги касалась руки Стива, шел на кухню и возвращался оттуда с новой упаковкой конфет или шоколада, деловито открывал ее, громко шурша оберткой, а потом засовывал сладости в рот. Скоро на столе скопилась целая гора раскрытых и начатых упаковок. Некоторые высыпались на кофейный столик и лежали на темном дереве яркими разноцветными камушками.

– Не знала, сержант, что ты такой сладкоежка, – услышал Стив из кухни, когда пошел за чаем. – Хотя я тоже люблю сладкое.

Стив выглянул из-за двери. Пегги заметила его и подмигнула, когда Баки распотрошил еще одну упаковку.

– Я бы не отказалась сейчас попробовать шоколадную, – мечтательно сказала Пегги и положила подбородок на руку, наблюдая за Баки.

– Жаль, что все эти конфеты Куратор подарил мне, а не тебе, – несколько самодовольно и даже зло протянул Баки, который никогда не был жаден – ни когда был мальчишкой, ни на войне, ни после того, как его превратили в Солдата.

Пегги переглянулась со Стивом и спросила:

– Неужели все тебе?

– Да, – хвастливо ответил Баки. – И на кухне есть еще тридцать четыре упаковки с различным ассортиментом. А если захочу, Куратор подарит мне еще хоть столько же, хоть в два раза больше.

– Это так, – мягко сказала Пегги. Она посмотрела на Стива, все еще наблюдающего за ними, пересела ближе к Баки и что-то шепнула ему на ухо.

Стив видел, как его плечи дрогнули, спина расслабилась, но весь его вид, даже со спины, был растерянным. Баки чуть повернул голову. Стив готов был поклясться, что тот недоверчиво скосил глаза на Пегги, а потом нашел в своей куче целую упаковку шоколадных батончиков и отдал Пегги ее всю.

– Спасибо, сержант. – Пегги поцеловала его в щеку. – Ты такой щедрый.

Стив заварил чай и принес его в гостиную.

– Сержант угостил меня конфетами. – Сияя, Пегги показала Стиву пачку.

– Прекрасно подойдут к чаю, – ответил он.

– Не дури, Стив. Сержант подарил эти конфеты мне, а не тебе, – ехидно сказала Пегги. – Свои придется заслужить самому.

Она раскрыла упаковку и отправила шоколадку в рот, глядя на возмущенное лицо Стива.

* * *

Вечером, когда Пегги уехала, Стив устало опустился на диван. Ему очень нравилось общение с ней, и он был действительно рад, но уже отвык от того, что кто-то, кроме Баки, находится в его доме. Баки был доволен и расслаблен, сортировал свои конфеты и раскладывал их по упаковкам, а когда закончил, подошел к Стиву и встал так близко, что коснулся коленями коленей Стива.

– Что, Солдат? – спросил Стив мягко. Он все еще пересиливал себя, чтобы не сказать «Баки».

Тот постоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, бестолково потоптался на месте, а потом попросил:  
– Пойдем за конфетами.

Стив улыбнулся:  
– Конечно. Пойдем сходим.

Солдат не сделал ни шагу, ни полшага назад. Стив не смог бы встать, а если бы и смог, то стоял бы, тесно к нему прижавшись. Стив мягко улыбался, ожидая, когда Баки позволит ему встать, но тот не двигался с места.

– Куда ты хочешь сходить? – попробовал Стив еще раз. – На заправку или в супермаркет?

Баки нахмурился и задышал чаще.   
– В супермаркет.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Стив. – Пойдем одеваться тогда.

– Да, – снова отозвался Баки, но так и стоял не шелохнувшись.

– Солдат, – растерянно спросил Стив. – Что случилось?

Баки отвел взгляд, и Стив напрягся. Он не любил, когда Баки так делал – это означало, что тот думал, будто за то, что он скажет, Стив может его наказать. Это разрывало сердце.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты озвучивал свои желания, – напомнил ему Стив. – Помнишь? Мы говорили.

Баки не перестал смотреть в сторону, но передвинул стопу так, что чуть прикрыл ей стопу Стива, и задышал чуть чаще. Стив услышал это, хотя неожиданно у него самого сердце запрыгало в груди.

– Солдат, – голос Стива внезапно сел. – Скажи мне.

– Я не хочу конфет, – ответил Баки.

Стив взял его за руки, за живую и бионическую, не делая различий, и слегка сжал, прося посмотреть на него. Баки перевел взгляд, но все равно смотрел ему куда-то на нижнюю часть лица или шею.

– Солдат, – мягко позвал Стив. – Просто скажи мне. Я все сделаю, я никогда не накажу тебя, но я не понимаю, что ты хочешь.

– Я скомпрометирован. Я рассинхронизирован. Я поломался, – выпалил Баки.

Тут уж было не до шуток. Стив чуть сдвинулся и поднялся с дивана, несмотря на то, что ему пришлось прижаться к Баки вплотную. Но он тут же отступил на полшага и прижал ладонь к его голове. Баки как-то странно обмяк и запрокинул голову, следуя за движением руки Стива.

– Солдат, что случилось? Полный отчет, – скомандовал Стив.

Баки как-то странно открывал рот, будто ему не хватало воздуха. В уголках его рта все еще оставался подтаявший шоколад. Баки мелко дрожал, Стив почувствовал под пальцами влагу, проступающую на висках, а в следующую секунду тот начал падать назад. Стив не смел бы называться суперсолдатом, если бы не среагировал так же быстро: дернул Баки к себе, принимая его вес на грудь, а потом так же легко подхватил на руки, даром, что тот сейчас весил больше полутора центнеров. Стив не мог понять его реакции. Он растерялся. Куда именно его нести – то ли в криокамеру, то ли в спальню? Потом все-таки выбрал спальню, но в итоге даже не помнил, как добрался до нее. Просто перед ним оказалась кровать Баки. Он тут же уложил его на постель и провел рукой по лбу и виску. Баки не терял сознания. Он весь путь наверх лежал с открытыми глазами, смотрел на Стива, чувствующего его взгляд буквально кожей,но не пытался за него держаться или выбраться из объятий.

– Солдат, в чем дело? – спросил Стив снова. – Полный отчет. – Он не приказывал – просил.

– Легко, – только и ответил Баки.

– Я не понимаю, – отчаялся Стив. – Я не понимаю тебя.

Баки взял его за руку и надавил себе на грудь.

– Так? – Стив надавил сам.

Баки мотнул головой:  
– Везде.

– Тебе нужно... Тебе нужна тяжесть? – спросил Стив.

Баки снова отвел взгляд, его щеки покрылись пятнами.

– Рассинхронизация... – прошептал он.

Стив не помнил такого в отчетах. Сейчас он покрылся холодным потом от страха, что как-то создал параллельную ветку времени, что стабилизатор не сработал. Он сам был уверен в своей поломке, думая о том, что в попытке уберечь Баки собственноручно создал монстра в параллельном мире и что все это напрасно, ведь мир параллельный. Из этих лихорадочных мыслей его вывел тихий стон.

Баки лежал на спине, распластанный, потерянный, и говорил о поломке, говорил, что ему слишком легко, и надавливал себе то на плечи, то на живот, то сжимал руками бедра. Пластины его протеза ходили волнами, перестраиваясь и, вероятно, оставляя синяки на бедре и плечах Баки.

Стив лег сверху, прижимая его к кровати, пока тот не вздохнул глубоко и затих.

– Солдат, полный отчет, – умолял Стив.

– Состояние... стабилизируется... – произнес Баки.

– Хорошо. – Стив опустил голову рядом с головой Баки. Он уперся лбом в подушку так, что на мочке уха ощущалось теплое дыхание. Стив не хотел думать о том, что Баки пах шоколадом.

Баки ощутимо под ним расслаблялся. Его тело становилось мягким, мышцы, до этого каменные, отпускало напряжение. Стив касался губами его плеча, укрытого рубашкой и шептал:  
– Это ничего. Ничего. Это... мы разберемся, что не так. Я все исправлю. Прости меня. Прости, что не понимаю. – Стив все говорил и говорил, пока дыхание и сердцебиение Баки не выровнялись и он не уснул.

Только тогда Стив осторожно поднялся с постели. Стянул с Баки джинсы вместе с ремнем и, боясь разбудить, осторожно расстегнул рубашку и так же осторожно снял и ее, оставляя того в майке. Одеяло он доставать побоялся, но принес из своей комнаты запасное и укрыл Баки, а затем спустился вниз выпить, хоть на него и не действовал алкоголь. Попытаться стоило.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив проснулся позже обычного. Перевернулся на бок и краем глаза увидел Баки, который застыл рядом с кроватью. Стив поднялся на локтях и повернулся к нему.

– Бки, чт слчилсь? – проговорил он, утирая ладонью мокрый от слюны рот.

Тот никак не отреагировал на неправильный позывной, только переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Что не так? – спросил Стив, немного придя в себя. – Как вчера? Дестабилизация?

Баки вздохнул – нетипичная для Солдата эмоция, и продолжил стоять на ворсистом ковре, потирая одну ступню о другую. Стив сел на кровати, молча глядя на него и ничего не предпринимая. Баки вздохнул еще раз и вышел из комнаты, оставив Стива в растерянности.

Но в любом случае, Баки уже встал, а значит, нужно вставать и Стиву. Несмотря на утренний инцидент, остаток дня прошел спокойно. Они читали, слушали музыку, гуляли. Баки потянул его в поля, и они наматывали большие круги вокруг своего дома, окна которого горели от лучей заходящего солнца.

Вечером Стив решился отвести Баки на ночной киносеанс. Выбрал фильм о войне про разведку перед Днем Д – надеялся, что Баки что-то вспомнит. Он повел бы его на какой-нибудь вестерн или фантастику, но такого в прокате не было. По крайней мере, не в том неприметном кинотеатре, что он выбрал. Баки – Солдату – фильм понравился, несмотря на то, что он критиковал каждое нелепое действие разведки, а потом гордо смотрел на Стива, ожидая одобрения. Стив в ответ улыбался и прикладывал палец к губам, умоляя быть потише. В остальном все прошло без происшествий.

Так незаметно прошло еще три дня. Приближался день заморозки. Стив смотрел на календарь и хотел отодвинуть это время все сильнее и сильнее. Его мучили ускорившиеся вдруг часы, стрелки которых будто взбесились и скакали час через час. Вот Стив полулежал на диване, глядя, как Баки валяется на ковре и листает журнал с фотографиями, и только что было три часа дня, а в следующий раз, когда он поднял взгляд, уже полпятого. Стив начинал нервничать, его все раздражало. Ему был неудобен диван, неудобно кресло, свитер кололся, штаны слишком обтягивали, выводили из себя книги, бесил альбом. Хотелось просто оттянуть неизбежное хотя бы еще на день. Потому что после того, как Стив уложит Баки спать, он проведет три года в одиночестве, чтобы потом еще пятнадцать дней побыть с ним в Камбодже. И сейчас их время утекало сквозь пальцы. Стив не понимал, отчего так, ведь ничего же не случилось. Баки провел этот месяц в свое удовольствие, в тихой и спокойной обстановке, так чего же Стиву надо? Он сам не знал.

Из раздумий его вывело прикосновение к ноге. Стив опустил взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как Баки, чуть перекатившись к нему поближе, вытянул живую руку и касается пальцами его стопы. Смотрел он при этом в другую сторону.

Стив улыбнулся и положил ладонь на его запястье. Баки сжал его стопу чуть крепче, Стив не убрал руку, только чуть погладил, самыми кончиками пальцев. Баки тут же повернул к нему голову. Стив смотрел на него, положив подбородок на другую руку, лежащую на коленях. Так они и смотрели друг на друга – едва прикасаясь.

– Я не хочу отправлять тебя в криосон, – тихо сказал Стив через некоторое время.

– Ты – куратор, – отозвался Баки, немного помолчав.

– Я должен, но я не хочу. Ты этого не почувствуешь, просто уснешь и проснешься – и я буду рядом. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, но мы не увидимся три года. Для меня пройдет три года.

– Я почувствую, – ответил Баки. – Когда я засыпаю, а потом ты меня будишь, ты становишься старше. Я вижу.

Стив усмехнулся:  
– Да, становлюсь. Хоть и медленно.

– Боюсь, – сказал Баки, помолчав. – Боюсь не узнать тебя.

– Тогда давай условимся. Договоримся о знаке, по которому ты сразу поймешь, что это я.

Баки подумал немного, кивнул, залез в карман своих брюк и протянул Стиву ладонь, в центре которой лежало золотое обручальное кольцо.

– Это... что? – спросил опешивший Стив.

– Кольцо. – Баки протянул ладонь поближе к Стиву.

– Я вижу, что кольцо. Откуда оно у тебя?

Солдат удивленно посмотрел на свою руку, на Стива и честно ответил:  
– Взял.

– Взял? – переспросил Стив. – Где?

– В кинотеатре. Ты пошел в туалет. Я охранял позиции у раковин. Из кабинок вышли двое мужчин. Один снял кольцо и положил в карман. Я его забрал.

Стив молча смотрел на него.

– Я из кармана забрал, – уточнил Баки. – Оно было ему не нужно.

– Почему? – спросил Стив, прочистив горло.

– Оно бы помешало ему в проведении операции.

– Поясни, – удивился Стив.

– Внедрение в группу молодых женщин с целью попасть в дом к одной из них.

– Ах вот оно что... – Стив взял кольцо двумя пальцами.

Совершенно обычное, гладкое, даже без гравировки.

– Ну что ж, думаю, оно и вправду помешало бы этому субъекту в проведении операции, но, Солдат, больше не делай так, когда ты не на задании, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – спокойно согласился Баки. – Кольцо поможет тебя узнать, даже когда ты станешь совсем старым, седым и сморщенным.

– Ну спасибо, Солдат, – усмехнулся Стив.

– И кольцо показывает, что ты принадлежишь мне, – окончательно припечатал Баки.

Стив даже рот раскрыл от шока.

– То есть, что ты мой Куратор. Как у Пегги Картер. У нее тоже было кольцо, которое показывало принадлежность.

Стив закашлялся:  
– Н-да... Да, ты прав, пожалуй.

Баки сидел перед ним на полу и ждал, жадно глядя на кольцо в руках Стива. Даже переминал руками ковер. Стив надел кольцо не без труда, но его можно отнести ювелиру и немного расширить.

– Вот. Теперь ты меня всегда узнаешь, – произнес Стив и показал ему руку с надетым кольцом.

– Да. Всегда, – отозвался Баки и погладил золотой ободок.

* * *

Когда наступила последняя ночь перед заморозкой, Стив не смог уйти из спальни Баки. Он проследил за тем, как Баки лег на кровать, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и просто не смог уйти из комнаты. Стоял и смотрел в ночи на Баки, молча глядящего на него в ответ.

– Спи, Солдат, – сказал Стив. – Я просто побуду тут.

Баки послушно закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Стив сел возле его кровати, опираясь спиной о матрац. Он только сейчас вдруг понял, как хотел бы коснуться Баки, а еще больше – чтобы тот коснулся его. Стив осознал это только что, и ему стало жутко стыдно. Невыносимо стыдно от этого. От одной мысли, что он пользуется беззащитностью и непониманием Баки. Как это все выглядело бы со стороны. Он корил себя, но все равно не мог отказаться от желания прикоснуться хотя бы к руке и, чтобы не искушать себя, лег на пол так, чтобы видеть спящего Баки. Так было легче. Легче оправдать себя. Он ведь должен присматривать за своим Солдатом. Вот он и присматривает, чтобы у того был хороший сон, чтобы он отдохнул и не видел кошмаров, а если они будут, Стив прогонит их. Раньше хватало поглаживания по голове. Теперь и этого не требовалось.

Стив смотрел на бледное лицо Баки в темноте. За окном шумели деревья, ветер гнал облака по небу, то скрывая, то оголяя полную луну. Комната то погружалась в кромешную тьму, то наполнялась лунным светом. Баки перевернулся на бок, его ресницы дрогнули. Стив не видел, но знал, что Баки тоже смотрит на него.

Они лежали в тишине и смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки выскользнул из-под одеяла и лег к Стиву на пол.

– Чего ты, Солдат? – спросил Стив так тихо, что даже сам себя не услышал.

– Хочу так, – помедлив, ответил Баки.

Они лежали так близко, что Стив чувствовал дыхание Солдата на своих губах, но не касались друг друга.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – прошептал Стив. – Все, что захочешь.

– Покажи кольцо, – потребовал Баки.

Стив положил руку между их тел, и Баки накрыл его кисть своей теплой ладонью, касаясь кольца кончиками пальцев.

– Теперь я тебя всегда узнаю, – сказал Баки.

– Узнаешь, – согласился Стив.

– И буду помнить.

Баки сонно моргал, Стив еще с вечера начал подготовку к криосну – большие дозы успокоительного, витамины, отказ от ужина. Баки уже провалился в полудрему, когда Стив шепнул ему:  
– И вспомнишь.

И тут Баки вдруг потянулся чуть вперед и прижался к губам Стива мягкими суховатыми губами. Стив решил бы, что это просто случайность, но Баки скользнул рукой вверх по его руке до плеча и проник пальцами под рукав футболки.

Стив не смог удержать себя от искушения, он безвольно приоткрыл губы, позволяя Баки себя целовать. Тот приник к нему, руша последний барьер в их почти бесконтактном существовании. Стив не выдержал и положил свою дрожащую руку на горячее тело Баки. Он чувствовал, как тот дышал, чувствовал пальцами его тугие мышцы и ребра. Он чувствовал, как стучит сердце Баки. А стук своего собственного просто оглушил Стива, перекрыв все остальные звуки вокруг.

Баки льнул к нему, целуя ласково и почти невинно, вдыхая носом и с нежным стоном выдыхая ртом. Стив гладил его, прося пощады, потому что он давно сдался этим губам. Все его моральные принципы не выдержали и двадцати восьми дней. Стив не мог остановить это. Он был слаб и не мог отказаться от того, что давал ему Солдат, Баки в беспамятстве. Стив так долго скрывал от Баки свои ненужные, непрошенные чувства, что думал, будто никогда не поддастся искушению, но все его сто лет возводимые стены рухнули, стоило только Баки коснуться его губ. И что же он делает? Открывает рот, жаждая больших удовольствий. И пусть Баки, когда вспомнит его, когда вспомнит о нем в две тысячи четырнадцатом, проклянет его. Может быть, он даже потому и сбежал тогда – что-то вспомнил, но не говорил. Кто встанет на защиту Стива, если узнает обо всем этом насилии? Мелком, позорном использовании своего положения куратора Солдата в своих фантазиях. Зря Стив себя обманывал, он всегда хотел этого и предложил бы Баки свою любовь, он бы взял, был бы собакой – вилял бы хвостом, лишь бы Баки обратил на него внимание. А сейчас... Сейчас он использует простую, чистую привязанность Солдата, развращая его, но не может убрать руки, не может отстраниться. Тело и руки не хотят отпускать, губы целуют в ответ. Гори ты в аду, Стив Роджерс. Но разве ж можно отказаться от адского пламени, когда вот сейчас он блаженствует в раю.

Поцелуи стали прерывистыми и медленными. Баки засыпал. Целовал, но когда проваливался в дрему, губы отстранялись от губ. Потом Баки продолжал поцелуй, но через какое-то время снова впадал в дрему и прекращал ласку, затем опять тянулся, пока не провалился в глубокий ровный сон.

Стив пропустил его прядки через пальцы и шепнул, чтобы не разбудить:  
– Все, что захочешь. Все.

И Стив знал, что это правда. Чего бы ни попросил Баки, он не посмеет отказать, не сможет. Пусть это и означает полное презрение в будущем.

* * *

Стив не спал всю ночь, крепко прижимая Баки к себе. Смотрел на него, запоминал его таким – расслабленным и теплым, живым. Потом осторожно подложил Баки под голову руку, укладывая его на плечо. Баки приоткрыл глаза на минуту, но тут же закрыл, устраиваясь удобнее. Стив прижался к его лбу щекой и тяжело вздохнул. Скоро нужно будет разбудить его, чтобы отправить в криосон. А сейчас пусть спит. Стив ненавидел это – момент, когда Баки закрывал глаза, его щеки и губы сковывал холод, а иней налипал на брови и ресницы. Но сделать ничего не мог.

К пяти утра Баки нужно было разбудить, чтобы спуститься с ним в подвал, но Стив все медлил, давая ему и себе еще минутку. Когда стрелки часов показали десять минут шестого, Стив погладил Баки по щеке.

– Доброе утро, Солдат.

Баки открыл глаза и оглядел, будто с похмелья, свою комнату, кровать и Стива.

– Пора отдыхать, – напомнил Стив.

Баки вяло поднялся с пола и поплелся в подвал, Стив шел за ним. Войдя в процедурную, как Стив про себя называл оборудованное место рядом с криокамерой, Баки сразу забрался на кушетку, укладываясь, и повернул руку сгибом вверх. Стив подошел к шкафчику с заготовленными заранее шприцами.

– Ты помнишь процедуру? – спросил Стив.

– Помню, – отозвался Баки.

– Я все равно буду тебе говорить, что делаю, хорошо?

– Да. – Баки следил за Стивом взглядом.

– Установлю катетер, – пояснил Стив, пощелкивая по сгибу руки Баки.

– Мне совсем не больно, – сказал тот.

– Хорошо, Солдат. Тебе и не должно быть больно. Не нужно терпеть боль. – Стив аккуратно и точно ввел иглу в вену и подсоединил первый шприц с противотромбозным препаратом. – Это разжижитель крови, чтобы сон прошел легче.

Баки кивнул, внимательно глядя на Стива.

– Сейчас введу по очереди витамины А, В12 и D, – сказал Стив.

Баки не возражал и не комментировал его действия, просто дождался их окончания и сел на кушетку. Стив осторожно вынул из руки катетер и прижал к ранке тампон, ожидая, когда сыворотка стянет прокол.

– Нужно переодеться. – Стив достал термокомбинезон, положил его на кушетку и отвернулся, убирая шприцы в шкаф.

Баки стянул с себя пижамные штаны, майку и стал натягивать костюм. Когда Стив услышал звук застегивающейся молнии, он обернулся и спросил:  
– Хочешь снотворного? Тогда уснешь раньше, чем уйдешь в криосон.

– Хочу тебя видеть, – сказал Солдат и пошел к камере.

У Стива сердце обливалось кровью, когда Баки сам открыл дверь и залез внутрь, вставая в позу для сна. Стив подошел к нему и начал застегивать фиксирующие ремни: сначала на щиколотках, потом на бедрах, под грудью, пристегнул лямки к последнему. Боковым зрением Стив видел, что Баки следит за ним взглядом.

– Куратор, – позвал тот.

– Что? – Стив посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся.

Баки вздохнул, он явно хотел попросить о чем-то, но не решался.

– Что, Солдат? – Стив провел рукой по волосам Баки, осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к ресницам.

Баки не отвечал, просто смотрел на него и хмурился. Стив никуда не спешил:  
– Что ты хочешь? – нежно спросил он. – Ты уснешь и сразу проснешься, а я буду рядом.

– Покажи кольцо, – выдавил все-таки Солдат.

– Вот. – Он поднял руку так, чтобы Баки увидел золотой ободок, но Стив подумал, что это была не та просьба – ведь Баки точно видел кольцо, когда Стив делал ему уколы.

Баки замолчал. Стив все стоял рядом и не хотел делать шаг назад.

– Пора спать, – мягко сказал Стив.

– Да, – откликнулся Баки.

– Тогда... Спокойной ночи, Солдат. – Стив все-таки заставил себя отойти к пульту управления и нажать комбинацию для закрытия двери и запуска процесса криозаморозки.

Баки, как всегда, следил за Стивом почти до самого конца, а потом закрыл глаза, и его сковал холод. Хорошо, что Баки больше не тянул испуганно руки к окну камеры, как в первые три раза. Стив надеялся, это потому, что Баки теперь спокоен – ведь Стив обещал разбудить его.

Он постоял у окошка еще несколько минут и вышел. Пора было связаться с несколькими ячейками на Востоке и отдать распоряжения для русского и американского отделений в Сайгоне и Ханое.


	2. Глава 2

1969

Стив просматривал документы по Чехословакии. Протесты в Испании. И снова Вьетнам. Вьетнам Стив курировал лично.

В кабинете раздался телефонный звонок, Стив поднял трубку:  
– Слушаю, миссис Вуд.

– Мистер Пирс, – сообщил приятный женский голос.

– Пропустите, – сказал Стив. – И, миссис Вуд, приготовьте, пожалуйста, кофе.

– Конечно, сэр. Проходите, мистер Пирс, – услышал он, когда уже вешал трубку.

В кабинет вошел собранный и энергичный молодой человек с тремя черными папками в руках.

– Рад вас видеть, Александр, – поприветствовал его Стив. – Прошу, садитесь.

Александр сел напротив и разложил на столе перед Стивом три папки. Стив взял одну из них и начал изучать. В это время в кабинет вошла миссис Вуд и поставила на стол две чашки кофе, молочник и сахарницу, положила ложечки.

– Спасибо, миссис Вуд, – сказал Стив, на секунду оторвав взгляд от папки.

Пирс поблагодарил тоже, положил несколько кусочков сахара в чашку, размешал и отпил немного. К этому времени Стив закончил с первой папкой и начал листать вторую. На все три у него ушло не больше пятнадцати минут.

– Прекрасная работа, Александр, – похвалил он. – Подробно, содержательно, конструктивно.

Стив положил все три папки перед Пирсом.

– Какой план предпочтете вы? – спросил он.

– Это тест, сэр?

– Да, Александр, это тест.

– Вот этот, – немедленно ответил Пирс, указывая на правую папку.

– Поясните, – велел Стив.

– Этот план урегулирования конфликта более долгий, но время понадобится для того, чтобы стабилизировать экономику в регионе и создать благоприятные условия для сотрудничества с местными компаниями. Экономически развитый регион – это чуть больше порядка в мире.

– Верно, – отозвался Стив. – Меньше черных пятен невежества, нищеты и бессмысленных смертей.

Стив задумчиво посмотрел на две другие папки:  
– Скажите, Александр, почему вы составили вот этот план? – Стив указал на среднюю папку.

Пирс сверкнул глазами:  
– Потому что прекратить наступление красного агрессора будет справедливым поступком. Если мы отступим, это станет предательством всех этих людей.

Стив слегка улыбнулся. Сейчас Пирс напоминал ему самого себя в двадцать пять, что же с ним стало потом? Что случилось с этим восторженным, горящим юношей, который превратился в то, во что он превратился? Стив знал, что должен сделать. С некоторого времени он начал спрашивать себя: повторяет ли он историю или же сам ее творит? Кто он – страж времени или тот, кто сделал двадцатый век таким, какой он есть? Были ли на его совести войны, убийства, дестабилизация мира, или же он всего лишь повторял то, о чем читал? Будет ли он в итоге причиной морального падения Пирса? Это он сейчас создает монстра?

– Александр, вам понравилось работать над этими тремя планами?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Пирс.

– Я изучал то, чем вы занимаетесь в госдепартаменте. Это не ваш уровень. Бесконечная бюрократия, бумаги, договоры, соглашения, которые подписывают политики на ассамблеях и встречах, которые не влияют ни на что.

Пирс усмехнулся.

– Вижу, вы меня понимаете.

– Да, сэр, очень хорошо понимаю.

– Что вы скажете, если я предложу вам начать карьеру в организации, которая ставит своей конечной целью порядок во всем мире?..

* * *

1970

Стив ждал этого дня с трепетом. Назначенная им операция должна состояться с одиннадцатого по восемнадцатое марта, и он сам будет принимать в ней участие вместе с Солдатом и несколькими боевыми группами на местах. Десятое марта они проведут в дороге и на планерке. Операция должна пройти как по нотам.

Девятого марта рано утром Стив спустился в подвал. Заставляя себя не волноваться, он запустил процесс пробуждения.

Мучительный час он провел, ожидая, когда двери криокамеры откроются и покажется бледное лицо Баки. Каждый раз, когда он видел Баки таким, сердце замирало. Тот словно был мертв. На его ресницах и волосах все еще оставался иней, кожа была бледна, губы потеряли свой обычный яркий цвет. Но тело уже не было одеревенелым – оно безвольно висело на ремнях.  
Стив подошел к камере и отстегнул все крепления, принимая на себя вес тела Баки. Тот был такой холодный и слабый, что у Стива часто билось сердце и то и дело закрадывалась мысль, что Баки не сможет очнуться, но Стив немедленно гнал ее от себя.

Он подхватил Баки на руки и переложил на кушетку, как можно быстрее подключая термокостюм к электросети. Трубки начали нагреваться с нужной скоростью, создавая правильную температуру для согревания тела. Стив в это время готовил капельницу. Когда датчики костюма пикнули, оповещая о завершении процедуры, Стив отстегнул от костюма рукав и аккуратно подсоединил к правой руке Баки катетер с витаминным коктейлем. Нужно было подождать еще сорок минут, пока капельница не опустеет. Баки каждый раз приходил в себя с разной скоростью, и Стив оставался рядом, боясь пропустить момент, когда тот очнется. Хотелось, чтобы Баки видел его первым и не пугался кушетки и капельницы. Стив гладил его по лбу и вискам, убирая от лица холодные влажные волосы. Потом приподнял его голову и поменял пропитавшееся влагой полотенце, чтобы Баки не было неприятно.

В этот раз капельница опустела раньше, чем Баки открыл глаза. Хотя Стив видел, как под веками двигаются зрачки. Сейчас Баки видел какой-то сон – Стив надеялся, что хороший. Но пришел Баки в себя или нет, а процесс согревания нужно было завершить. Стив убрал катетер и расстегнул термокостюм, стягивая его с Баки, который тут же начал мелко дрожать от прохладного воздуха, Стив подхватил его на руки и понес в ванную на втором этаже.

Баки доверчиво прижимался к Стиву – вероятно, искал тепла.

– Ничего-ничего, Бак, – шептал Стив. – Сейчас станет совсем хорошо.

Стив опустил его в ванну, заткнул слив пробкой и включил горячую, почти кипяток, воду. Баки так нравилось, он знал. Сам сел на бортик и из лейки душа омывал все тело, лоб, плечи, живот, согнутые колени и ступни. Ванна медленно набиралась, скрывая тело Баки. Сначала его кожа покрылась мурашками, но скоро он почти весь исчез под водой, мурашки прошли, а Стив приподнял Баки так, чтобы тот не утонул. И еще подумал, что надо бы построить дополнительную ванную в подвале – такую, чтобы Баки мог там лежать в полный рост и ванна была низкая, но полностью скрывающая его под водой.

Стив, придерживая Баки голову, промыл сначала его волосы, а потом и все тело. Он не представлял, как именно нужно мыть людей без сознания, потому что делал это в первый раз. Раньше Баки всегда приходил в себя раньше и мог сам помыться. Стив весь вымок, пока справлялся с душевой лейкой и тяжелым, расслабленным телом.  
Наконец он догадался спустить воду, омыть Баки и сразу завернуть его в полотенце. Когда Стив посадил его на бортик ванны, Баки открыл глаза и, сонно моргнув, закрыл их снова. Но теперь он хотя бы держал мышцы под контролем, хотя и привалился головой и плечами к животу Стива.

– Пойдем в спальню, Бак, – шепнул Стив и поднял его на руки.

Баки снова сонно открыл глаза и тут же закрыл их. Сейчас он был как сомнамбула – не мог полностью проснуться, но уже и не спал глубоко.

Стив отнес Баки в его комнату, развернул полотенце и уложил практически бесчувственное тело под одеяло, сам переоделся в то, что было у Баки в шкафу. Он все еще не хотел уходить – хотел быть рядом на случай, если Баки проснется. Однажды, в самом начале, он отлучился на минутку, Баки проснулся один, испугался, стал агрессивен. Пришлось вводить успокоительное.

Стив вернулся к кровати и сел рядом, привалившись к спинке. Баки просыпался медленно и, как всегда, мучительно, Стив сидел тихо и не торопил. Наконец Баки завозился под одеялом, повернул голову и открыл глаза.

– Доброе утро, Солдат, – сказал Стив. – Помнишь меня?

– Покажи кольцо, – велел Баки.

Стив показал левую руку, Баки удовлетворенно вздохнул и кивнул.

– Я всегда буду рядом, Солдат, – сказал Стив тихо. – Больше не нужно бояться, больше тебя никто не тронет.

Баки смотрел на него таким взглядом, словно говорил: «Глупый, неразумный Куратор, разве может быть так, как ты говоришь?». Стив прочитал его взгляд и погладил Баки по высокому лбу.

– Холодно, – сказал Баки.

– Давай тогда укутаем тебя получше. – Стив поднялся с кровати и достал из шкафа второе одеяло, укрывая Баки.

«Глупый, неразумный, Куратор», – читалось во взгляде Баки снова, но он ничего не сказал.

* * *

Стив говорил по телефону в гостиничном номере дешевого мотеля, выкупленного полностью под нужды организации. За окном звучали сирены, по улице бежали военные, двигались машины.

– Что с торговыми соглашениями? – спросил он в трубку.

– Разорваны, – раздалось на другом конце провода.

Стив переключился на четвертую линию.

– Студенческая активность? – спросил он, рисуя какую-то одному ему известную схему.

– Свели вместе нескольких лидеров небольших групп, недовольство растет.

– Не оставлять работу в течение четырех дней.

Он переключился на третью линию:  
– Что с легендой?

– Наши агенты подкинули в посольство разработанный план.

– Генерал?

– В курсе.

Стив положил трубку и посмотрел на Баки на кровати. Тому было жарко. После того, как он в одиночку разворошил, словно улей пчел, вьетнамское посольство и дал протестующим доступ к правительству Вьетконга, у него появилось свободное время. Стив разрешил ему снять тактический костюм, слишком теплый для этой страны, и ходить по номеру в легких хлопковых трусах. Баки хотел вообще раздеться, но Стиву становилось неловко. Поэтому сейчас он наблюдал за тем, как Баки плашмя лежит на кровати под вентилятором, гоняющим душный воздух, поворачиваясь к нему то животом, то спиной.

– Жарко сейчас, Солдат… – сказал Стив, откинувшись в ротанговом кресле. На нем самом была только легкая кубинская рубашка и хлопковые брюки.

– Жарко, – отозвался Баки, не переворачиваясь.

– Ничего, потерпи еще немного, скоро поедем домой. Осталась всего одна миссия.

Баки некоторое время молчал, а потом сказал:  
– Устранить генерала.

– Верно. – Стив прикрыл глаза, слушая гудение вентилятора.

– Проникнуть на виллу, вести наблюдение, устранить в 2.45 по местному времени.

– Верно. – Стив обмахивался бумагами. Пот тонкой пленкой покрывал его тело и тело Баки. Стив взял бутылку воды и отпил теплую жидкость.

– Как рука, Солдат? – спросил Стив. – Не беспокоит?

– Работает в штатном режиме. Перегрев отсутствует, – вяло отрапортовал тот.

– Попей, Солдат. Нужно больше пить. – Стив достал еще одну бутылку воды из ящика, стоящего у него под столом, и положил рядом с Баки на кровать.

Тот нехотя пошевелился, но потом все же сел и взял в руки бутылку с водой. Но тут в дверь постучали, и Баки моментально достал откуда-то нож и оказался между Стивом и дверью.

– Вольно, Солдат. – Стив положил руку ему на плечо. – Ты весь горячий, попей воды. Столько, сколько захочешь.

Солдат кивнул и отошел в угол комнаты, скрываясь в полумраке неосвещенного угла номера с бутылкой воды. Стив открыл дверь. Перед ним стоял навытяжку молодой сержант.

– Срочное донесение, сэр! – отрапортовал он, глядя прямо перед собой, стараясь смотреть куда-то на Стива, но не в глаза.

Стив взял у него папку и пролистал ее.

– Снова советское отделение? – хмыкнул он. – Хорошо работают.

– Срывают наши планы, сэр, – неуверенно сказал сержант.

– Наши планы – дестабилизация в регионе, – не отрываясь от документов, ответил Стив. – Но операции нужно согласовывать. Я поговорю с советским отделением. – Стив закрыл папку и отпустил сержанта.

Потом вернулся в ротанговое кресло и набрал номер связиста.

* * *

Через несколько дней ситуация в регионе накалилась настолько, что присутствие Стива уже не требовалось. Местное отделение Гидры могло справиться самостоятельно. Баки, как всегда, безупречно исполнил свою миссию – устранил генерала, имеющего авторитет у простого народа и способного договориться с партизанами на севере страны.

В этот раз Стив не мог наблюдать за работой Баки лично – он сам был в поле и вел нескольких высоких чиновников, генералов и принца.

Эта операция разрывала Стива на части. С одной стороны, он вполне понимал коммунистические идеи и идеальную картинку всеобщего блага, но также осознавал, что это недостижимый идеал, а те методы управления, которые будут использовать прокоммунистические силы, только усугубят экономическую ситуацию в регионе. Стив считал, что уход США из Азии равносилен предательству людей, которые останутся в этом красном концлагере, но сделать по-другому он не мог. Погрузившись в размышления, он совершенно не заметил изменившегося поведения Баки.

Как бы то ни было, операция была завершена. Стив не хотел задерживаться здесь на лишний день, поэтому к возвращению Баки распорядился подготовить самолет и забрал того буквально на подходе к базе.

– Будем дома уже через семнадцать часов. Правда здорово, Солдат? – спросил Стив. – Дома, конечно, не так жарко. Но я хочу оказаться там, где похолоднее.

– Гигиенические процедуры, – напомнил Баки.

– О, разумеется, – отозвался Стив. – На борту есть душевая.

Стив повел Баки взглянуть на небольшую кабинку в хвосте самолета.

– Принесу тебе полотенца и что-нибудь из одежды.

Обычно Баки проходил в душевую и самостоятельно мылся, но когда Стив вернулся, тот все так же стоял возле двери.

– Вот, – сказал Стив. – Вот полотенца и чистая форма.

Он держал ее в руках и ждал, когда Баки заберет стопку вещей, но тот просто смотрел на Стива, не предпринимая никаких действий.

– Ну… можешь мыться, Солдат. – Стив почувствовал себя неловко.

– А ты? – спросил Баки.

– А я после тебя, – ответил Стив.

Баки переминался с ноги на ногу.

– А моя форма? – наконец спросил он.

– О… – Стив совсем забыл, что он помогал Баки снимать его сложную униформу. – Конечно, я помогу. Нужно бы придумать для тебя жилет попроще и что-нибудь для жаркого климата… – говорил он, расстегивая все сто тысяч заклепок и ремешков на куртке Баки.

Баки смотрел за его руками и даже будто бы немного улыбался.

– Ну, вот и все, – довольно сказал Стив, стягивая с плеч Баки куртку. – Дальше сам.

Намек на улыбку тут же исчез с лица Солдата.

Из душа он вышел насупленный и сердитый, не разговаривал все семнадцать часов лета, отвечал скупо, улегся на спальное место, отвернулся к стене и проспал большую часть дороги. Стив его не трогал, он решил разобраться с бумагами – не хотел, чтобы в те пять дней, которые были у него с Баки до следующего криосна, что-то его отвлекало.

Самолет был удобен. Здесь был и душ, и несколько спальных мест в два яруса, и, самое главное, – отдельный кабинет. Ничего вычурного, Стив не приветствовал нарочитую роскошь, но удобство любил.

Он закончил с делами как раз к посадке и уже на земле сделал последний, самый важный на сегодня звонок, и сделал заказ.

До дома они доехали без приключений. Баки после сна, кажется, подобрел, смотрел как всегда, молчал не больше, чем обычно, и даже говорил: отчитался о последней миссии, спросил, когда он пойдет отдыхать, и вроде бы обрадовался, что не сразу и у них будет целых пять дней перед отправлением в криосон.

На пороге их дома Стив увидел коробку, которую и ожидал. Баки преградил ему путь, заслонив от неожиданного для него предмета.

– Взрывное устройство, вероятность 60%, химическое оружие – 20%, биологическое – 15%, – немедленно отчитался Баки.

– Все в порядке, Солдат, – сказал Стив, подходя к коробке и проверяя ее содержимое. – Я ждал ее. Пойдем в дом, это для тебя.

Он поднял коробку и открыл дверь, пропуская Баки внутрь.

– Дай мне пять минут, – попросил он. – Подожди меня тут и выключи свет в гостиной.

Стив прошел на кухню, закрыл дверь и открыл посылку. Внутри простой картонки была фирменная розовая с серебристым тиснением упаковка пекарни. Стив достал классический деньрожденный торт из семи коржей, на какие они с Баки с жадностью смотрели в детстве. Тоненькие свечки уже были воткнуты в торт, осталось только зажечь.

Стив вышел в гостиную, неся перед собой блюдо с тортом и горящими свечами. Баки даже привстал от неожиданности, но стоял и завороженно смотрел на огонь.

– Что это? – тут же спросил он.

– Загадай желание и задуй их. Если получится потушить их все – значит, желание исполнится, – сказал Стив, поставив блюдо на журнальный столик.

Баки обошел столик по кругу.

– Огонь на пироге! – сказал он изумленно. – Огонь!

Стив кивнул ему, улыбаясь. Он стоял и смотрел на лицо Баки. Редко когда мимика Солдата выражала так много разнообразных эмоций: от недоверия до восторга.

– Точно. – Стив был рад. – Нужно потушить их все сразу, иначе желание не исполнится.

Лицо Баки приобрело сосредоточенное выражение, как будто он был на задании. Он набрал воздуху в грудь и затушил разом все двадцать девять свечей. Комната погрузилась в темноту.

– С днем рождения, – хрипло сказал Стив.

Он сам не понимал, почему так расчувствовался. Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, Стив включил свет.

– Давай его съедим, – предложил Баки, лицо его светилось детским счастьем.

– Давай. – Стив не мог сдержать улыбки. Он сходил за ножом на кухню и разрезал торт на восемь кусков.

Баки аккуратно разложил двадцать девять свечек вдоль края стола.

– Я хочу забрать их, – сказал он.

– Хочешь свечки? – удивился Стив, передавая Баки тарелку с куском торта.

– Да, раз я задул их, значит, теперь у меня есть доказательство того, что желание должно исполниться. Это как приказ и задание.

Стив удивился, но кивнул. Логика у Солдата была железная.

– Наверное, так и есть, – согласился он.

Они провели тихий вечер за чаем с тортом, послушали музыку. Баки был воодушевлен, улыбка то и дело появлялась на его лице. Он даже шевелил ступнями в такт особенно мелодичной и быстрой музыке и поджимал пальцы в ритм. Стив был счастлив, потому что Баки был счастлив. Хотя тот, несмотря на то, что спал в самолете, начал клевать носом уже к полуночи. Но сколько бы раз Стив ни спрашивал его, хочет ли он пойти спать, Баки тут же встряхивался и отказывался, пристально наблюдая за Стивом. Когда стрелки часов перебрались за два ночи, а Баки уснул просто сидя в кресле, Стив решил отправить его в постель без разговоров. Даже суперсолдату лучше спать на кровати.

– Пойдем в кровать, Солдат. – Стив мягко потрепал его за плечо.

Баки сразу же подскочил:  
– Пойдем. – Он собрал со стола все свои свечки и выражал полную готовность следовать туда, куда его направит Стив.

Стива кольнуло стыдом, что он сейчас приказал Баки в такой малости, но ведь это на благо. Они поднялись на второй этаж. Баки следовал за ним. Стив буквально ощущал прожигающий затылок взгляд.

– Ну вот, – сказал Стив, остановившись у спальни Баки.

Тот прошел в свою комнату. Стив заметил, как он сжимает в руке свои свечки.

– Давай найдем для них какую-нибудь красивую коробку, чтобы они не потерялись?

– Давай, – согласился Баки, глядя на Стива так, будто чего-то ждал.

Стив шагнул в комнату, обнял его и шепнул на ухо снова:  
– С днем рождения, Солдат.

Баки прильнул к нему, даже положил голову на плечо Стива. Они стояли так неприлично долго, Стив чувствовал, как бьется сердце Баки. Руки отказывались отпускать его, но Стив преодолел свое желание.

– Спокойной ночи, Солдат, – сказал он, сделал шаг назад и закрыл дверь спальни.

* * *

Не успел он пожелать Баки спокойной ночи, как в его кабинете раздался телефонный звонок. Рабочий. Стив прошел в кабинет и, сдерживая раздражение, бросил в трубку:  
– Грант.

– Хайль Гидра, – раздалось в трубке. – Это восточное отделение. Генерал Алексей Григорьевич Крылов. У нас есть претензии по методам работы Актива.

– Какого рода претензии? – сухо спросил Стив.

– Актив помешал нашим. Ранил четверых и уничтожил шестерых агентов влияния в поле! – В голосе на другом конце трубки бушевали эмоции.

– У Агента был приказ. Агент его выполнял. Ваша операция не была согласована с головным офисом.

– У Гидры не одна голова. – Из трубки сочился яд.

– Одна, пока ее не отрубят, – вкрадчиво сказал Стив.

– У нас подписан пакт об автономии, и мы не потерпим…

– Ваша автономия распространяется только на Евразийский регион, – прервал он генерала. – Все мировые операции должны быть согласованы с головным офисом. От вас не поступило ни одного донесения и ни одного плана по Юго-Восточной Азии.

– Не забывайте, что наши агенты – это и ваши агенты тоже. – Голос звучал раздраженно. – И, по нашим наблюдениям, Актив совсем распоясался. Это создание – не человек, а цепной пес. Вы даете ему слишком много свободы. Не забывайте, что это оружие. Им должен пользоваться любой. Это не ваша личная игрушка, мистер Грант.

– Можете подать жалобу, – ядовито отрезал Стив и положил трубку.

От злости у него горели уши и щеки, а на телефонной трубке теперь появились две длинных трещины. Такую неприкрытую конфронтацию нельзя было пускать на самотек. Крылов давно начал зарываться, а сейчас в открытую показал зубы. С ним нужно было кончать. Восток всегда требовал автономию, и Стив разрешил, проводя эксперимент. Что ж. Очевидно, что устройство Соединенных Штатов в Гидре не работало. Пора было напомнить им, кто является главой хтонического монстра.

– Мне нужны бумага и ручка, – раздалось со стороны двери.

Стив резко обернулся. В проеме стоял Баки. Желтый свет коридора за его спиной скрывал его лицо в тени.

– Бак… Солдат, ты не спишь еще? Не можешь уснуть? – спросил Стив.

– Мне нужны бумага и ручка, – повторил Баки.

Стив удивился, но не стал спрашивать зачем. Раз это было нужно Баки – значит, нужно. Значит, Стив даст ему и бумагу, и ручку.

– Конечно, – легко сказал он, ярость от разговора медленно стекала с него, как патока, обнажая нежность к Баки. – Бери, что нужно.

Стив достал из ящика стола нераспечатанную пачку бумаги и набор ручек.

– Возьмешь к себе в комнату или хочешь воспользоваться ими здесь?

Баки немного подумал, прежде чем ответить:  
– Здесь, – и прошел в кабинет к письменному столу, деловито усаживаясь за него.

– Тебе… нужна моя помощь? – уточнил Стив и, дождавшись отрицательного движения головы, спросил: – Мне не мешать тебе?

– Не мешай. – Баки уже сосредоточенно что-то писал.

– Хорошо, Солдат. Я сделаю нам чаю, раз уж мы все равно не спим, – вздохнул Стив и вышел.

Как ни любопытно было узнать, что же такое Баки решил написать среди ночи, он все-таки не стал настаивать, чтобы тот показал и рассказал. Если будет нужно, Баки и так ему все покажет, а если нет, то у Баки тоже могут быть свои секреты. Стив помнил, что Баки вел дневники, когда был в бегах в Европе. Может быть, такая же потребность появилась и у Солдата. Тогда точно нельзя требовать от него вывернуть перед Стивом душу наизнанку. Это личное.

* * *

Стив сидел в гостиной и ждал Баки. Чай уже два раза остывал, Стив выпивал свою кружку и заваривал новый для Баки. Он даже сделал сэндвичи, которые пришлось накрыть тарелкой, чтобы сыр не заветрился. На блюдечке лежали бисквиты с лимонной глазурью. Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза, но, видимо, уснул, потому что, придя в себя, увидел Баки, стоящего над ним с несколькими листами бумаги, исписанными красивым убористым почерком.

– Я сделал тебе сэндвичи, – сказал Стив.

Баки насупился, нахмурился и сказал:  
– Ты мой куратор.

Стив утвердительно кивнул.

– Я могу подать жалобу на куратора, – продолжил Баки, сжав листочки в руках.

Стив не ожидал такого, его будто окатило ледяной водой:  
– Можешь, – хрипло сказал он.

Баки перенес вес с ноги на ногу и продолжил допрос:  
– Кто твой начальник в Гидре?

Стив откашлялся и ответил:  
– Его нет, Солдат. Я – глава Гидры.

– Ты сказал по телефону, что на тебя можно подать жалобу. – Баки нерешительно топтался на месте.

– Солдат, Баки… – у Стива дрогнул голос, – тебе плохо тут? Плохо со мной?

– Я не получаю положенного технического обслуживания, – ответил Баки.

Видимо, что-то отразилось на лице Стива, потому что Баки продолжил:  
– А я видел! Я видел, что положено младшему адъютанту! – В его интонациях и голосе проскользнули обвиняющие нотки. – А я лучше, чем какой-то там адъютант. Я – ценный! Я – Кулак Гидры! Я меняю этот мир!

– Это так, Солдат, – согласился Стив, не ожидавший такого напора. – Но я не понимаю, про какое техобслуживание ты говоришь.

Баки протянул ему листы бумаги:  
– Я официально подаю жалобу на своего куратора, – сказал он.

Стив взял три листа. Они были аккуратно пронумерованы, строчки не прыгали, но Баки писал это в расстроенных чувствах: буквы летели стремительно, что-то было перечеркнуто, нажим был сильный.

Первый лист был оформлен по всем правилам оформления жалобы образца их бруклинского детства.

Высшему руководству Гидры  
По месту требования

ЗАЯВЛЕНИЕ  
от Зимнего Солдата

Прошу провести разъяснительную беседу с назначенным мне куратором (Куратором), ввиду того, что он уклоняется от исполнения своих прямых обязанностей по техническому обслуживанию.

В ходе последней миссии, от 16-17 марта 1970 года в Камбодже, мной было обнаружено (вследствие слежки) наличие технического обслуживания и поощрения младшего офицера (адъютанта) от старшего по званию (генерала). (Хотя он вовсе не такой важный и нужный, как я, Зимний Солдат).

В числе прочих проверок, которых Куратор избегал сознательно или ввиду недостаточной квалификации, был тест кожного покрова.

Генерал, проверяя чувствительность и функциональность рецепторов, неоднократно производил тестовый физический контакт с адъютантом, включавший всестороннюю и разнообразную (сила, площадь, характер) стимуляцию кожного покрова.

(Подчеркну, что подобной проверки со мной, ценным и нужным активом, не проводилось никогда!)

Первичный осмотр включал также опрос о состоянии, проверку адекватности реакций на входящую информацию (смех, вздохи, всхлипы, стон).

Хотя Куратор использовал элементы проверок, предусмотренных уставом, но проводил их неправильно, отлынивая от полного курса: прощупывание в одежде, раздевание, прощупывание кожного покрова без одежды. (Возможно, Куратор проводил процесс раздевания и осмотр кожного покрова без одежды, когда я, Зимний Солдат, находился не в сознании (например, после криосна), считаю это нарушением моих прав на поощрение, потому что при этом я не могу отвечать на запрос о состоянии. Подобное обследование дает некорректные результаты, поскольку не учитывает биологические показатели в состоянии бодрствования).

Вторичный этап осмотра включал в себя проверку ротовой полости в три этапа: орально, пальпацией и прибором мочеполовой системы.

Проверка проходила под личным контролем старшего по званию, своевременно корректировавшего ее ход, и туда входила детекция глубины, давления и скорости тестового погружения прибора в ротовую полость. Тест из соображений рациональности совмещен с осмотром волосяного покрова.

Третий этап включал в себя укладывание младшего по званию на поверхность письменного стола и давление всем весом старшего по званию с поступательными движениями бедер. (Я не настаиваю на столе, меня вполне устроит любая другая поверхность). Подчеркну, что подобное обслуживание стабилизирует повышенную тревожность и неконтролируемую рекалибровку бионики. Куратор проводил подобную настройку не регулярно (один раз), частично (в одежде) и не полностью (без поступательных движений бедрами).

Обращаю Ваше внимание на то, что Куратор мало того что не исполняет свои обязанности, так он еще и регулярно вводит в заблуждение (смотрит так, будто хочет провести полный осмотр, но впоследствии просто уходит или желает спокойной ночи (случай от 20 марта 1970 года)).

Отдельным пунктом прошу принять во внимание мое подозрение как превосходного (лучшего в мире) шпиона в том, что, вероятно (70%), Куратор может осматривать и поощрять подобным образом младший офицерский состав (особенно сержантов).

Считаю это неприемлемым, т.к. этот Куратор приставлен ко мне и только меня он может и должен осматривать.

В заключение докладываю, что прочую деятельность Куратора оцениваю как превосходную, но прошу обязать его исполнять свои прямые обязанности.

Смены куратора не желаю.

Хайль Гидра.

Зимний Солдат  
03.20.1970

Стив закончил читать и поднял на Баки горящее лицо.

* * *

– Этого не будет! – Стиву самому стало противно от того, насколько истерично прозвучал его голос.

– Будет. – Баки хмуро смотрел на него, по левой руке пробежала волна из пластин.

– Иди к себе в комнату, Солдат, – сухо приказал Стив, а когда Баки действительно развернулся и пошел наверх, следуя приказу, ощутил волну паники, страха и стыда.

Что он наделал? Что он сделал с Солдатом, как, каким образом дал ему понять, что его желания выходят далеко за пределы простой человеческой доброты? Он запаниковал и отправил Баки наверх, как маленького ребенка. Приказал Баки. Во рту пересохло, Стива мутило, он чувствовал привкус крови. Он обнаружил, что прикусил щеку изнутри. Чем же он теперь лучше тех ублюдков из Гидры, которые помыкали Солдатом, не давали ему самой малости – человеческого отношения?

Солдат, Баки, сейчас осознавал информацию не так, как обычные люди, все интерпретировал по-своему. Стиву нельзя было паниковать. А паниковал ли он вообще хотя бы раз до этого? Откровенная просьба, требование Солдата настолько сплеталась с желаниями самого Стива, что он был даже счастлив, когда читал это. Он представлял все то, о чем писал и требовал Солдат. И, что самое ужасное, он хотел этого, так хотел. Он думал о том, как он мог бы раздевать Баки, чуть дольше обнимать, чуть больше касаться.

Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ну за что это ему?! За что это Баки?! Если так пойдет и дальше, он не выдержит. Он не сможет оставаться в стороне, если Солдат продолжит требовать от него большего внимания, и, как итог, навсегда потеряет Баки в будущем.

Что ему делать тогда? И главное, что ему делать сейчас?

Баки наверху в своей комнате. Стив не дал ему четких указаний – «иди спать, Солдат» или «почитай книгу, Солдат», поэтому он мог заниматься в своей комнате чем угодно, от зловещего стояния в углу до изготовления ядерной бомбы из подручных материалов.

Нужно все ему объяснить – и свою реакцию, и то, что Солдат видел на задании. Он поднялся на второй этаж.

– Солдат, разреши мне войти. – Стив стоял за дверью спальни, нарочито соблюдая приличия.

– Входи, – раздалось спустя мгновения тишины.

Стив открыл дверь. Баки разложил на кровати свечки со своего дня рождения, все свое нижнее белье и носки (Стив отметил, что надо докупить их для Баки), две упаковки нераскрытых конфет и одну раскрытую; отдельно лежали фланелевая пижама и свитер.

– Что это? – спросил вновь опешивший Стив.

– Это мое. – Баки будто бы защищался.

– Зачем ты все это собрал? – спросил Стив совершенно убито.

– Это мои вещи, – повторил Баки. – Могу забрать их с собой.

– Не уходи от меня. – Голос Стива звучал хрипло и разбито. – Не оставляй меня.

– Ты сказал говорить о том, что я хочу.

– Сказал, – согласился Стив.

– Я сказал, что хочу. Даже написал все. Четко и ясно.

– Написал.

– Я трогал твои губы своими перед криосном в прошлый раз.

– Трогал.

– И ты не приказал мне не делать этого.

Стив кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.

– Я хочу полного технического обслуживания, – безжалостно припечатал Баки.

Стив прошел в комнату, сел на кровать и тут же подумал, что это было ошибкой – он сразу оказался в уязвимом положении: Баки возвышался над ним, как Немезида, а он чувствовал себя нашкодившим школьником в кабинете директора.

– Солдат, послушай... – Стив хотел взять Баки за руки, но передумал, поэтому опустил ладони на колени. – То, что ты видел, это не техобслуживание, понимаешь?

Баки смотрел на его руки, поджимая губы.

– Это был секс, – продолжил Стив, не добившись никакой реакции. – Возможно, недобровольный.

– Я знаю, что такое «недобровольно», – прервал его Баки. – Младшему по званию все нравилось.

– Хорошо, – согласился Стив. – Даже если он был добровольный, то это не способ поощрения младшего по званию. Это не техническое обслуживание. Если этот акт был доброволен, это означало, что эти два человека любили друг друга.

– Я тебя люблю, – тут же сказал Баки, – и я хочу добровольно пройти не техническое обслуживание.

– Согласие на это должно быть с двух сторон, Солдат, – использовал последнюю карту Стив.

– Ты меня не любишь? – Баки даже смотрел на него надменно, пряча напряжение за насмешкой.

– Люблю. – Стив ответил одними губами. Если бы Солдат не смотрел на него, он бы и не услышал.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я трогал твои губы своими.

– Хотел. – Стив сказал это уже громче – шепотом.

– Тогда почему нельзя делать все остальное?

Стив устало посмотрел на Баки и спросил:  
– Как тебя зовут?

– Зимний Солдат, – немедленно ответил Баки.

Стив опустил голову. Не было даже призрачной надежды, что это Баки, что Баки прорвался сквозь свою программу, свою вторую личность, и это он говорит Стиву, что любит его, что хочет целовать и все остальное.

С Баки он в последний раз разговаривал в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом, там, в ущелье. Потом Баки забрали у него. Солдат другой, Стив выискивал в его чертах Баки, и иногда изначальная личность пробивалась в нем искорками, заставляя Стива жить дальше, стараться ради него сильнее, пытаться докричаться до Баки, сохранить его, спасти ото всех. Только вот спасая его ото всех, Стив, как выяснилось, не мог спасти ни Баки, ни Солдата от себя.

Солдат родился примерно в сорок девятом году. Стив помнил отчеты. Даже по самым оптимистическим математическим прогнозам этой личности был от силы двадцать один год, только вот большую часть времени Солдат спал. То есть Стив, ко всему прочему, совратил подростка.

– Куратор, – позвал его Баки.

– Что, Солдат? – спросил Стив, поднимая лицо.

– Если ты не знаешь, как надо правильно, я покажу, – пообещал ему Баки.

Стив смотрел на него, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Образ Баки размывался перед глазами. Он уже видел не своего друга, не своего тайного возлюбленного, а совершенно искреннее и преданное ему существо, жизненный опыт которого ограничился от силы пятью-шестью годами жизни.

«Я же пользуюсь тобой, пользуюсь твоим беспамятством и доверчивостью, потому что я, осознанно или нет, подтолкнул тебя своими действиями от простой, чистой привязанности к плотским желаниям. Не смог отказаться от твоих губ три года назад. Лежал рядом с тобой и мечтал, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Родной мой, что я сделал с тобой? Что я делаю сейчас? Я же не смогу сказать тебе «нет». – Стив взял его руки в свои:

– Покажи. – Собственный голос казался ему сорванным. – Я и правда не знаю, как надо.

Баки подошел ближе и провел ладонью по щеке Стива, стирая с нее влагу. Стив позволил себе закрыть глаза от этой легкой ласки. Желанной ласки, так давно желанной. Баки запустил железную руку в отросшие волосы и пропустил пряди через пальцы, заставляя Стива откинуть голову.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил Баки.

– Очень, – послушно ответил Стив.

– Теперь ты, я хочу так же, – потребовал Баки.

Стив потянул Баки за рукав пижамной куртки:

– Ну, иди ко мне, – тихо позвал он.

Баки сел рядом, внимательно глядя на Стива, а потом доверчиво закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, красный и влажный. У Стива перехватило дыхание, он провел по щеке Баки, по его лбу, по скулам. Стив запоминал его лицо, как если бы был слепым, пальцы путались в растрепанных прядях, Баки дышал ртом горячо и сладко. В уголке его рта таился шоколад. Стив не мог больше противиться своим желаниям, он притянул Баки к себе, обнимая за талию, и прижался к его губам, пробуя на вкус. Сладкий. Баки был сладкий, и его мягкие, податливые губы тоже, на них все еще был привкус вишни и засахаренной клюквы.

Стив собирал сладость легкими поцелуями, почти невинными – и если бы не прерывистое дыхание Баки, он мог бы обманывать себя и дальше. Баки таял в его руках, как масло на солнце, становился пластичным и податливым. Даже его бионическая рука, кажется, расслабилась так, как не расслаблялась никогда до этого. Стив гладил Баки по спине, не решаясь запустить руку под пижамную куртку, но прижимал Баки ближе, крепче, стискивая его тело в руках.

– Тебе нравится? – шептал он между поцелуями. – Хорошо?

Баки согласно мычал, находя своим ртом рот Стива, заставляя целовать дальше.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – соглашался Стив, возвращаясь к поцелуям. – Я слушаюсь тебя.

Баки вскинул руки и обхватил его за шею. Он прижался к Стиву лбом, прикусывал свои губы и часто-часто дышал.

– Что такое? – шепнул Стив, обнимая Баки.

– Рассинхронизация, – пожаловался тот.

– Пусть. – Стив уложил его на спину и прижал к кровати тело, ищущее ласки. Стив придерживал его за плечи, рассматривая темные от расширившихся зрачков глаза, искусанные красные губы, бледное лицо с лихорадочным румянцем на скулах. Баки был такой красивый и такой ласковый, каким Стив никогда и не мечтал его увидеть даже в самых смелых фантазиях.

– Куратор, – шептал Баки и тянулся к его губам. – Я хочу.

– Чего ты хочешь, мой хороший? – Стив осмелился и запустил руки под пижамную куртку, трогая кончиками пальцев тело Баки, его ребра и плотные мышцы. Кожа у Баки была нежной, теплой, даже горячей.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, – шептал Баки. – Хочу, чтобы ты был для меня. Не куратором. Моим. Моим.

– Я твой, – шепнул Стив на ухо. – Я навсегда твой.

Баки прижался теснее, закидывая на бедра одну ногу. Стив повторил его жест. Они лежали, не двигаясь, оплетая друг друга руками и ногами, как единое существо. Стив начал целовать Баки и получал ответные поцелуи.

– Скажи еще, – просил Баки. – Скажи.

– Я твой, – отвечал Стив. – Я принадлежу тебе.

– Я хочу твою кожу, – шептал Баки ему на ухо, и Стив испугался бы такого признания Зимнего Солдата, если бы знал его не так хорошо.

– Тогда нужно снять одежду. – Стив почувствовал, как Баки расслабляет объятья, давая ему раздеться самому, сесть на кровати и провести ладонью по разгоряченным щекам.

Баки смотрел в упор в центр его груди. Стив только сейчас понял, что раньше Баки не видел его раздетым. Среди разорванной кожи, бугрящейся шрамами, зеленым светом горел пятиугольник с рунами по металлическим краям. Когда Стив получил его, он усмехнулся – разорванная кожа немного напоминала звезду. Теперь звезда была у него не только на форме. Баки задышал чаще, и Стив, испугавшись, прикрыл стабилизатор Старейшины ладонью.

– Ты тоже модифицирован? – спросил Баки.

– Так нужно, Солдат, – мягко ответил Стив.

– Больно было? – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

– Больно, – Стив не стал врать, но сказал это мягким, успокаивающим голосом. – А сейчас – совсем нет. Даже не чувствую эту штуку.

Баки внимательно посмотрел на лицо Стива, поднял руку и обвел пальцами шрамы. Стив взял его руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

– Разреши раздеть тебя, – попросил он.

Баки задышал чаще и кивнул. Стив много раз видел его раздетым, но только сейчас он первый раз не прикажет себе не думать о наготе Баки. Первый раз он сможет смотреть на него, не отводя взгляда, не стесняясь себя. Стив расстегивал пуговицы на его пижаме медленно, открывая тело сантиметр за сантиметром, и смотрел. Смотрел жадно и голодно, замечая все изгибы мышц, детские шрамы, незалеченные сывороткой, и родинки. Он трепетно опустил голову и первый раз поцеловал там, где билось сердце, чувствуя губами его удары. И все, Стив понял, что пропал. Чувственный голод полностью захватил его сознание, голод, который он насильно подавлял всю свою жизнь, все свои шестьдесят три прожитых года. Голод заставлял его жадно впиваться в кожу Баки губами, собирать языком его вкус, вдыхать его запах, трогать руками его теплую кожу. Стив обезумел от страсти настолько, что пришел в себя, когда Баки лежал под ним на кровати, между разворошенными стопками белья и носков, свечками и рассыпанными конфетами, а он жадно вылизывал его между ног. Баки выгибался дугой, опираясь только на лопатки и стопы, Стив удерживал его бедра и снова безжалостно проводил языком по горящей плоти.

Стив придерживал рукой тяжелый, твердый член, прижимал его к животу и проходился языком и губами раз за разом по поджатой мошонке и основанию ствола. Баки перебирал пальцами ног, сжимал стопу и растягивал ее снова, хватался за плечи Стива, оставляя синяки, и подталкивал его то вверх к головке, то вниз.

– Тише-тише, родной, я слушаюсь тебя, – отзывался Стив, когда бионическая рука сжимала его затылок и подталкивала вылизать головку.

Стив давно, еще в две тысячи четырнадцатом, наткнулся на полупорнографический фильм в антураже армейских будней середины двадцатого века. Когда дело дошло до первой гомосексуальной сцены, он, как ребенок, застуканный на месте преступления, инстинктивно закрыл его сначала руками, потом вырвал блок питания ноутбука, а потом захлопнул крышку. В его квартире никого не было, даже шторы были задернуты, но его лицо горело так, будто его застукали с поличным на арене цирка, освещенного всеми софитами. Хуже всего было то, что он смотрел этот фильм из-за одного актера, его снимали так, что в каких-то ракурсах, в определенном освещении и с определенным гримом он до ужаса был похож на Баки. Веселого и бойкого, довоенного. Стив засматривался на него, задумывался и пропускал мимо сознания какие-то сюжетные намеки на то, что будет происходить потом. Это он понял уже после второго просмотра. На самом деле, он немедленно удалил фильм, как только немного успокоился. А потом, этой же ночью, скачал его снова. Смотрел в темноте спальни с самого начала, жадно следя за сюжетом, ловя намеки, моменты, а после мастурбировал почти всю ночь, как никогда не делал подростком. Закрывал глаза и переживал заново сцены из фильма. Потом он пересматривал его не один и не два раза. Был период, когда он смотрел этот фильм каждый день, пока не запечатлел его в памяти до кадра. В своих фантазиях он подставлял себя и Баки на место актеров, а совсем после разрешил себе моделировать ситуации из их с Баки прошлого. До того момента, пока не узнал, что Баки выжил. Желание осталось, но совесть не позволяла фантазировать о выжившем друге. Казалось, что он предавал его уже только тем, что посмел мечтать о нем в то время, когда он был жив, когда над ним издевались, и самое ужасное, как думал Стив после всего, что он посмел мечтать о мертвом Баки, оставшимся в альпийском ущелье. Стив удалил тот фильм со своего ноутбука и больше ни разу его не смотрел. Но вот сейчас он очень даже пригодился.

Стив облизал губы и повторил то, что видел в фильме. Это было даже прекраснее, чем в мечтах. Стив чувствовал вкус Баки, его запах, его желание. Язык ловил пульсирующий кровоток в венке под головкой. Рот наполнялся слюной, она стекала с уголков губ, оставалась в волосках бороды и лобковых волосах Баки. Стив казался себе грязным, но он хотел быть таким. Хотел быть таким для Баки, рядом с Баки.

Стив сосал, Баки сжимал его уши ладонями, бедра стискивали его ребра. Стив не слышал ничего, был словно в вакууме, сконцентрированный только на Баки. Он поднимал взгляд и видел запрокинутую голову, напряженный живот, рекалибрующиеся пластины руки. Он почувствовал, как живот Баки напрягся сильнее, и он кончил. Стив не отстранялся, жадно пил его, собирал семя, вытягивал его из головки и глотал, утоляя чувственный голод.

Баки лежал на кровати тряпичной куклой, когда Стив сжалился над ним, выпустив его изо рта. Он настолько увлекся процессом, что забыл о собственном теле. Член болезненно пульсировал и истекал смазкой, пачкая покрывало. Стив проигнорировал телесные неудобства и поднялся к Баки, лаская его лоб и щеки.

– Куратор, – Баки ловил его взглядом, хотя он постоянно убегал на две тысячи ярдов вперед.

– Я здесь, родной, я с тобой, – Стив лег к нему и гладил-гладил-гладил, успокаивал тело, получившее наслаждение.

– Скажи, что ты мой, – попросил Баки.

– Я твой, – Стив поцеловал его в висок. – Я твой, помнишь? – Он поднял руку, демонстрируя кольцо.

– Да, принадлежишь мне, – согласился Баки.

– Принадлежу, – шепнул Стив, прижимаясь к его телу плотнее.

Он изнывал от желания потереться о кожу Баки. Все его познания в сексе ограничивались просмотром того фильма. Теоретически он знал, что возможно анальное проникновение, но как сделать это правильно, так, чтобы Баки не было больно, он не представлял. Стив уткнулся в его плечо и попытался остудить свой жар, но сделал только хуже. Близость Баки, запах Баки, его вкус во рту Стива не давали предательскому телу успокоиться. Он пытался заставить себя перестать думать о Баки, желать Баки, желать использовать его, но не мог. Стив, как в бреду, лег на Баки сверху, тут же оказываясь в плену рук и ног, обхвативших его тело. Он медленно качнулся, проехавшись скользким от смазки членом по животу. Губы сами потянулись к губам, мягко прося раскрыться, и Баки послушался. Он был такой ласковый, такой нежный. Стив никогда не представлял, насколько нежным мог быть Баки, насколько горячим и жадным до ласки. Он почувствовал, как Баки снова возбуждается, выгибается и трется о его кожу, как его член становится снова твердым и горячим рядом с его собственным. Стив не знал, что делает, просто интуитивно просунул руку между телами и поймал ладонью оба члена, начиная двигать рукой в такт движениям.

Баки стонал, целовал его, что-то говорил на шести разных языках, притягивал Стива к себе бионической рукой и принуждал двигаться сильнее. Его вторая рука блуждала по всему телу. Стив терялся в ощущениях, он сжимал их обоих в кулаке, чувствуя открытую головку Баки рядом со своей. Одно только осознание этой близости было для него сильнее и пленительнее, чем сама физическая близость. Осознание того, что Баки сейчас горячий и влажный, покрытый тонкой пленкой пота, как глазурью, выгибается под его телом, в ворохе своего белья, носков и рубашек, ломает деньрожденные свечки и рвет покрывало, комкая и натягивая ткань в руке, от переполняющих его эмоций, швырнуло Стива за грань. Он почувствовал, как его живот и живот Баки напрягаются сильнее, пульсируют в такт толчкам, как Баки замирает и снова удивленно приоткрывает свой красный, измученный поцелуями рот и резко выдыхает, кончая Стиву в руку и на собственный живот. Стив спустил сразу же после него, сильно и обильно, заливая и свою грудь, и грудь Баки.

Они лежали, не размыкая объятий, всю оставшуюся часть ночи. Стив не мог отпустить от себя Баки, даже когда тот начинал ворочаться в его руках из-за жары, Стив просто перемещал руки, удерживая Баки и давая коже остыть. К утру их тела слиплись от семени и пота друг друга, но Стиву нравилась эта грязь, нравилось, как от них пахнет недавним сексом, потом и спермой. Теперь Баки был его полноправный владелец. Стив усмехнулся про себя – забавно, он владел двадцатым веком и половиной мира, а им владел Баки. И его это устраивало. Пусть это и продлится недолго. Пусть Баки, когда придет в себя и вспомнит его, сам решит его судьбу. Стив будет готов к этому, а сейчас он ни за что не откажется от этого земного рая, который возможен для него только в объятьях Баки.

* * *

Баки был такой расслабленный, такой нежный и гладкий. Стив вдохнул его запах и снова прикрыл глаза.

– Счастье мое, – шепнул он в шею Баки. Тот сморщил во сне нос и задышал чаще. – Все хорошо, Солдат, спи.

Их утро было томным, наполненное светом мартовского северного неба, теплых объятий и нежных поцелуев. Баки потребовал провести «утренний нетехнический осмотр», а Стив был рад подчиниться ему.

– Ты командуешь своим куратором, – серьезно сказал ему Стив, но в ответ получил только раздраженный взгляд и нетерпеливое понукание продолжать «инспекцию кожного покрова».

Наласкавшись вдоволь, они все-таки смогли оторваться друг от друга. Стив немного смущенно отправил Баки в душ, пока сам перестелил постель. Ночное покрывало вогнало его в краску и отправилось в стирку, как и все разбросанное белье и носки.

За завтраком они ели слишком сосредоточенно, по крайней мере, Стив, Баки же все время смотрел на него. Стив ловил эти взгляды, жаркие, нетерпеливые.

– Чем хочешь заняться, Солдат? – спросил он после завтрака, который по времени больше напоминал ланч.

Баки смотрел на Стива жадно:  
– А из чего можно выбрать?

– Из всего, Солдат. Мы можем делать все, что захотим. Поощрение после миссии, – уточнил Стив.

– Тогда хочу больше нетехнического обслуживания, – бесстыдно ответил Баки.

Стив был, в общем-то, готов к такому ответу. Эти дни перед заморозкой Баки прошли в непрерывном контакте. Стив не помнил, что именно они делали. Они не выходили из дома ни разу (Стив, пользуясь своим положением, распорядился привезти им еду, Солдат следил со второго этажа, как потом Стив выяснил, с винтовкой, за двумя молодыми салагами, которые и доставили несколько коробок с провиантом).

К середине следующего дня Стив, наплевав на все приличия, перестал пытаться одеть Солдата во что-то домашнее. Они оба ходили по дому завернувшись в простыни, как в тоги, потому что всю домашнюю одежду они испачкали в первый же день, она была постирана и еще не просохла.

Их дни были похожи на розовый туман, наполненный тяжелым запахом тел, желаний и их исполнений. Хотя весь их опыт ограничивался тем, что умел Стив, а умел он позорно мало, им этого было достаточно. Иногда Баки придумывал что-то (или вспоминал) и шептал Стиву на ухо. Эти желания всегда были безыскусные, но личные, и от этого Стив начинал гореть сильнее. Были у Баки (или Солдата) какие-то глубинные, потаенные инстинкты или желания, которые он пытался повторять снова и снова. Баки среагировал на секс старшего и младшего по званию, и он шептал на ухо Стиву раз за разом то, что видел, то, что описал в своей жалобе. Стив послушно исполнял, стараясь не задумываться, откуда это в Баки (или Солдате). Баки млел от легкого принуждения, от строгого голоса. Стив видел, как ему это нравится, и немного пугался себя, понимая, что и он получает удовольствие от этого.

Баки был бесстыден и ненасытен. Счастье, что им обоим хватало пока того, что Стив мог исполнить без какого-либо вреда, но он нервничал от того, что Баки, возможно, захочет чего-то большего. Проникновения. Стив пожалел, что не изучал тему такого деликатного секса, пока был интернет. Сейчас ему просто не к кому было обратиться за советом. Не у врача же консультироваться и не просить же книжку в библиотеке – хорошо если просто не так поймут, но у него до сих пор могли быть серьезные проблемы, если он озвучил бы эту тему. Но пока Баки был вполне доволен тем, что у них было, и о большем не задумывался.

* * *

Расставание в этот раз было особенно тяжелым. Баки грустил, но не нервничал, не капризничал, просто обреченно шел в подвал к криокамере. У Стива шприцы валились из рук, он разбил ампулу с витаминами, хорошо, что этого добра у него было в избытке. Когда Баки встал в криокамеру, Стив остановил его:  
– Солдат, я должен, понимаешь? Так нужно, – Стив массировал его руки, чуть больше нажимая на пластины бионики.

– Да, – согласился Баки. – Так нужно. Ты же должен.

– Я все тебе расскажу, когда придет время. Я объясню почему, если ты захочешь меня выслушать, – Стив все сжимал и гладил его руки.

Баки молчал.

– В этот раз всего полгода. Ты даже не заметишь, а я буду тебя ждать, я буду с тобой, когда ты проснешься, как всегда.

– Покажи кольцо, – велел Баки.

Стив улыбнулся и показал ему руку. Баки погладил кольцо:  
– Ты будешь проводить нетехническое обслуживание другим?

– Нет, конечно, – возмутился Стив. – На меня было написано заявление, и там очень четко говорилось, что я не должен проводить осмотр кого-то, кроме тебя. Я же твой куратор.

Баки вздохнул с облегчением. Стив начал застегивать ремни, когда он дошел до грудных креплений, Баки позвал его:  
– Куратор…

Стив поднял на него взгляд. Сейчас он без слов понимал, что Баки от него хочет. Он шагнул к нему в криокамеру, прижался ближе и мягко поцеловал, лаская руками лицо и волосы.

– Я с тобой, я буду с тобой, до конца, – Стив все говорил и говорил, целовал и гладил Баки по плечам.

– До конца, – серьезно кивнул Солдат. – Я тоже буду с тобой до конца.

Стив все не мог наласкаться и отпустить, а Баки вовсе не был против целоваться подольше, чем не облегчал Стиву неизбежное. Наконец он оторвался от губ, осторожно вытер лишнюю влагу с них платком (ни к чему Баки потрескавшиеся губы после заморозки) и отступил назад, подходя к пульту управления.

– Спокойной ночи, Солдат, – сказал он, как говорил всегда.

Двери криокамеры закрылись, и начался процесс заморозки.


	3. Глава 3

Стив посмотрел на Баки еще несколько минут, провел кончиками пальцев по стеклу камеры и прошел в запертую комнату. В конце концов, Баки, как всегда блестяще, устранил еще одну цель. Генерал Нем, кроме всего прочего, был перекупщиком оружия, которое продавал повстанцам, и его смерть расчищала пути сбыта для Говарда Старка, а значит, вела к финансированию Старк Индастрис.

Снимая с красной нити имя Сун Нема и его адъютанта, как сопутствующий ущерб, Стив в очередной раз подумал о том моменте, когда Старейшина развернула перед ним цепи событий. Все до единой жертвы Баки вели к Мстителям. Даже в том, что его нашли во льдах, была заслуга Баки. Точнее, Гидры. Одна из миссий Солдата – устранение крупного нефтяного магната и, как следствие, изменение плана разработок нефтерождений. Стив усмехнулся – иронично, что они своими действиями невольно сделали все, чтобы несколько мета-людей и асгардский бог собрались вместе, спасли землю и уничтожили Гидру – эта мысль была особенно приятна Стиву.

Старейшина тогда объясняла ему, почему нельзя отправить его спасать Баки. Джеймс Барнс был тем, кто формирует двадцатый век. От него зависело все – Мстители, близнецы Максимофф, Заковианский договор, раскол Мстителей и расстановка сил к приходу Таноса.

– Вы же умный человек, Капитан Роджерс, вы должны понимать! – прикрикнула на него Старейшина.

– Я не могу оставить Баки одного! – крикнул в ответ Стив.

– На что вы готовы ради Баки, Капитан? – спросила она, внимательно смотря на него.

* * *

Стив сложил в шкатулку карточку с именем и отрезал красную нить, нить Старка, до следующего имени.

Сейчас у него были более насущные проблемы – восточный блок и обнаглевший в конец Крылов. Стив поднялся в свой кабинет и снял трубку рабочего телефона.

– Мне нужно полное досье по структуре Евразийского блока и дела всего высшего руководства, включая генерала Алексея Крылова. Подготовьте все документы к завтрашнему обеду, пожалуйста, – распорядился Стив. – Я займусь ими после утренней планерки.

– Слушаюсь, сэр. Степень секретности?

– Наивысший, не прибегайте к помощи работников архива. Все документы оставьте в моем офисе. И прошу, распределите мои текущие дела в несколько разных отделений.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – отчитался личный помощник.

– За внеплановую работу будет надбавка, Марш, как всегда, – сказал Стив.

– Спасибо, сэр, – отчеканили в трубке.

Стив прекратил разговор. Ему нужно было подумать – составить в голове план ликвидации всего высшего командного состава восточного блока. Территория была обширная, но главные силы сосредоточены в двух городах, где не следовало поднимать шум.

* * *

Три месяца Стив интриговал, развернув свой взор на восток. Результатом его подробного изучения материалов, донесений, докладов и психологических портретов была вербовка двадцати сотрудников на ранг ниже тех, кто имел действительное влияние в восточном блоке. Стив делал им предложения, от которых было очень сложно отказаться, играя на честолюбии и амбициях молодых и энергичных майоров, подполковников и полковников.

На самом деле, это было до нелепости просто. Стив все же полагал, что эта операция потребует от него большей изобретательности и больших затрат. Постоянные разговоры Крылова об автономии его пугали, ведь одним из главных событий, в котором должен участвовать Баки, было устранение Говарда и изъятие экспериментальной сыворотки, а это не провернешь из Штатов. Стив, со слов Крылова, думал, что автономия для Восточного Блока это принципиальный вопрос – престиж. Оказалось все до ужаса банальным: деньги и положение – вот и все, на чем держались принципы. И когда Стив через агентов вербовал полковников, мечтающих о генеральских нашивках, вся эта показная шелуха патриотичности в мгновение ока сходила с них, как старая кожа со змеи. С некоторыми, конечно, было сложнее, но и их совесть можно было усыпить, напомнив им, что Гидра – организация международная и Гидре абсолютно все равно, где именно находится головной офис. Гидра меняет мир, а не устраивает разборки в биполярной политике. Гидра стоит над всеми государствами, и конечная ее цель не противоречит конечной цели социалистического крыла, так что устранить врагов внутри Гидры – это все равно, что и служить своей стране.

После вербовки остальная часть плана не вызывала никаких сложностей. Стив сообщил Крылову о желании отправить дружественную делегацию в его вотчину, чтобы сгладить неприятные последствия от их «недопонимания друг друга в кампании по южно-азиатскому региону». Стив даже намекнул о пересмотре некоторых пунктов в договоре об автономии с целью ее расширения. Крылов был подозрителен, его агенты в Штатах начали проверку, но не нашли ничего странного – Стив параллельно имитировал бурную деятельность на Западе и в Азии. Как только на его стол попадали бумаги по Европе, он раздраженно отправлял все в Восточный Блок, с припиской передать дела автономным союзникам – это их забота, а вмешательство головного офиса создаст неразбериху в самой организации, как было в Камбодже. Этим Крылов и успокоился.

Как бы Стив ни спешил разобраться с этим вопросом, но все было готово только к августу – наилучшее время по всем прогнозам. Каждый год в бархатный сезон все высшее руководство уезжало из города на дачи. А так как в этой стране нельзя было уехать от своих товарищей дальше, чем на один километр, чтобы не потерять влияния и не лишиться должности и статуса, продолжив участвовать в грызне бульдогов под ковром, то вся верхушка ехала в одно поселение. Тихое поселение у озера, разраставшееся по мере того, как очередной генерал строил себе дом.

Идеальное место. Идеальное время. Для всех, кроме Стива. Он понимал, что выполнив то, что он планировал, ему придется остаться в России и управляться с РосГидрой самостоятельно, с этой неповоротливой, сложноорганизованной махиной. Остаться не было проблемой. В конце концов, он давно, еще в сорок седьмом, выучил русский и говорил на нем с легким акцентом, казавшимся со стороны скорее речевым дефектом. Проблема была в Баки. Его нужно было разбудить в середине августа. На это время у него были назначены тренировки. На продолжительное время. Знакомство с новой техникой, новым оружием, обучение новым языкам. Разумеется, Стив не оставит его одного, не доверит никому. Если бы Баки спал, все было бы проще – дом Стива был оборудован как бункер, он его строил ради криокамеры Баки. Иногда Стив думал, что видимая часть дома – это просто декорации к его кукольной жизни, потому что его реальная жизнь концентрировалась в подвале, там, где бесперебойно работал генератор, в подвале, который мог выдержать ядерный взрыв, там, где стояла криокамера, в которой спал его Баки.

Придется перевезти криокамеру с Баки с собой и будить его уже в России, и там же провести все полагающиеся тренировки. Стив немного беспокоился, ведь именно в России Баки ломали, заставляя забыть изначальную личность и выковывая из него Солдата. Первое время после того, как Стив забрал его, Баки все время сбивался с английского на русский язык. Стив не препятствовал, но просил следить за речью во время операций, особенно в людных местах.

* * *

Как бы то ни было, сейчас Стив находился в самолете, который перебрасывал их и три ударных опергруппы на базу Новой Земли. В грузовом отсеке спал Баки.

* * *

До озера, где отдыхали партийные бонзы, добирались тоже по воздуху – на трех джетах. Генералы Гидры не отказали себе в выборе места – озерная вода была почти черного цвета, отражая как зеркало горы, воздух был освежающим, наполненным сосновым ароматом. Расположившись в выделенном ему доме, Стив выглянул в окно спальни, выходившее прямо на озеро. Вид завораживал. Стив подумал, что неплохо будет устроиться здесь и руководить реформацией Восточного блока отсюда. И здесь очень понравится Баки – тишина и спокойствие – именно так здесь будет после операции. После всегда стоит тишина.

Стив повернулся к окну спиной и подошел к криокамере, которую распорядился поставить в своей спальне вместе с генератором, поскольку подвал был слишком низок для оборудования.

– Тебе тут понравится, Бак, – сказал он, поглаживая створки криокамеры.

Стекло было, как всегда, покрыто инеем изнутри, и за ним было не разглядеть лица Баки. Стив скучал и подумал, что хорошо бы сделать его фото.

– Совсем скоро ты проснешься и увидишь, как здесь хорошо, – он коснулся лбом прохладного металла. – Здесь такое озеро… Вода почти черная, но она чистая... И сосны, Бак, как в Швейцарии… может быть, ты вспомнишь что-нибудь.

Стив постоял так еще немного. Чем ближе был день разморозки, тем сильнее скучал Стив, а после камбоджийской миссии он ждал пробуждения с трепетом и томлением. Стив с неохотой отошел от криокамеры – пора идти на официальную встречу. Он видел краем глаза около пятидесяти длинных столов, расставленных на поляне, прямо в утоптанной солдатами траве, когда они только прибыли и добирались до своих домов. По всей видимости, встреча предполагала банкет.

Стив задумался о форме одежды. Разумеется, военный китель не подходил, он выбрал простую рубашку и кардиган вместо официального пиджака, от галстука тоже отказался, как и от городских туфель. Сейчас, во всех этих светлых тонах и мягких тканях, он выглядел миролюбиво и даже расслабленно. Именно такое впечатление он и хотел производить. Мягкий, неконфликтный человек. Стив потянулся, заставляя плечи совсем расслабиться, и у него даже получилось, только в глазах осталась сталь, но, если не присматриваться, полуулыбка маскировала и это.

За ним зашел майор, один из тех, кого он завербовал.

– Господин Грант, разрешите представиться, майор Виктор Березов, меня послали пригласить вас, – майор был учтив и несколько отстранен.

– Пойдемте, Виктор, – улыбнувшись, ответил Стив.

Когда они вышли из домика и отошли на небольшое расстояние, майор сказал:  
– Это большая честь – встречать наших американских коллег. Генерал Крылов распорядился достать лучший ирландский виски, ведь американцы пьют виски.

– Да, это так, – кивнул Стив.

– Я лично занимался поставками, – сказал майор. – Только не успели доставить. Ящики с виски прибудут завтра в четыре утра.

Мимо них пробежали несколько детей и прошли нарядно одетые женщины. Стив проводил их взглядом.

– Откуда здесь женщины и дети? – спросил Стив. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы они присутствовали на этой… пьянке.

– Это жена генерала Брюсова и жена полковника Кузнецова с детьми.

– Майор, – Стив повернул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Это неприемлемо.

– Господин Грант, это неутешительная участь всех генеральских жен – пьянки мужей, – лицо майора не выражало никаких эмоций.

– Это. Не. Приемлемо, – раздельно повторил Стив, остановивший майора для большей доходчивости. – Ни один ребенок не должен видеть этого свинства. Женщины тоже.

– Понимаю, – кивнул майор. – Я полагаю, что все дамы отправятся отдыхать и укладывать детей после полуночи. Мужчины останутся за столами.

– Я не хочу никаких инцидентов, – повторил Стив. – Проследите, майор.

– Разумеется, господин Грант.

Они обогнули один из домов и вышли на поляну, заставленную столами, ломившимися от обильной еды. Для детей были организованы отдельные столы с пирожными, тортами и ящиками с Кока-Колой. Все высшее руководство было одето в парадные кители с орденами, женщины в вечерних платьях с бриллиантовыми гарнитурами, даже дети были в праздничном.  
Весь этот блеск выглядел сюрреалистичным – мощные, как дорические колонны, женщины передвигались по поляне в вечерних платьях, их туфли на каблуках глубоко утопали в земле, бриллианты, изумруды и сапфиры на шеях, в волосах и ушах бликовали при свете заходящего солнца и разгоравшихся костров. Они отмахивались от комаров руками в браслетах и перстнях. Мужчины потели в застегнутых на все пуговицы рубашках и кителях, обвешанных медалями, как в кольчугах. На мгновение Стив почувствовал смущение за свои короткие, подкатанные брюки, льняную рубашку, вязаный, чуть растянутый кардиган и, что самое ужасное, белые теннисные туфли, разношенные и севшие по ноге, как вторая кожа. Стив улыбнулся, прогоняя от себя это ощущение. Он и подошедшие к ним отряды У.Д.А.Р.а в полевой форме стандартного летнего образца были уместнее в лесу, чем встречающая сторона.

– Генерал! – Стив широко улыбнулся и сделал шаг в направлении к Крылову. – Какое бесподобное место, Алексей Григорьевич, и какой прием!

Крылов похлопал его по плечам, притянул к себе и три раза крепко поцеловал в щеки. К ним подошла дородная дама, гордая, но вполне добродушная, с приятными морщинками вокруг глаз.

– Моя жена, Зинаида Ивановна, – представил генерал свою супругу.

– Очень приятно, – Стив чуть поклонился и поднес ее руку к губам. – Ослеплен вашим очарованием.

Женщина выглядела немного смущенной, не привыкшей к таким жестам и комплиментам. Но она быстро взяла себя в руки:  
– Что же мы стоим, вы же с дороги, пройдемте за стол, – она отступила в сторону и повела рукой в приглашающем жесте.

– С удовольствием, – Стив предложил даме руку, и она, бросив короткий взгляд на мужа, приняла жест.

Генерал шел рядом со Стивом.

Дальше вечер перерос в безумное застолье. Поначалу встречающая сторона вела себя скованно и сдержано. Мужчины и их жены смотрели на приезжих с опаской. Стив рушил эти стены по кирпичику. Ему, никогда не стремящемуся быть душой компании в своем отрочестве, пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы научиться изображать легкость в общении. Если бы Баки был сейчас здесь, он бы разрядил обстановку парой удачных шуток, своим обаянием и непринужденным очарованием, данным ему от природы. Стиву, бывшему скрытным интровертом, это давалось не так легко, но он научился. Научился потому, что любил быть в центре внимания, любил быть для людей вдохновением, и это было ему нужно. Вскоре благодаря его усилиям, нескольким шуткам и небольшому количеству выпитого алкоголя люди за столом расслабились. Именно с этого момента началось безумие, напоминавшее своим размахом римские оргии.

Люди ели, как в последний раз в жизни. Стив никогда такого не видел. Со столов сметались хрустальные салатницы и заменялись новыми, наполненными до краев какими-то цветными салатами, тост шел за тостом, начинали с вина, продолжили водкой и коньяком. Через час дамы захотели танцевать. Его знакомый майор немедленно организовал патефон, подключенный к усилителям. Начали с вальсов. Стив перетанцевал со всеми женщинами и очаровал всех, к общему вальсированию подключились и его бойцы. Между танцующими парами бегали дети, дергали Стива и бойцов У.Д.А.Р.а, своих отцов и младших по званию. Взрослые давали им пошуметь и поучаствовать в общем веселье, а потом отправляли обратно за свой стол.

После вальсов пирующие сели обратно. Стив покорно пил, что ему предлагали, бойцы делали вид. После вина перешли на водку. Майор Березов привел трех аккордеонистов, танцы стали дикими. Женщины громко смеялись, некоторые растеряли свои драгоценности, у одной на шее разорвалась нитка жемчуга. Бусины рассыпались по траве, серебряная застежка сверкала красным в свете горящих костров. Генералы и полковники полулежали на стульях с развязанными галстуками, их фуражки, если и были еще на головах, съехали на бок. Женщины поснимали туфли и отплясывали лихие народные танцы и сейчас выглядели натуральнее, чем в самом начале вечера.

К двум ночи пьянствующие превратились в свиней, как в сюрреалистичной сказке. Детей забрали адъютанты и гувернантки. Женщины не остались в стороне и пошли руководить процессом укладывания отпрысков в постель. Стив бросил взгляд на Березова, тот чуть заметно кивнул.

Стив, внимательно наблюдающий за ужином с начала и до конца, заметил, что весь персонал, обслуживающий их трапезу, сменился. Алкоголя стало больше, еды стало меньше. Генералы и полковники пили не закусывая, хохотали во всю глотку, заглушая звуки моторных лодок, доносившиеся с черного озера. Их поляна была средоточием света от пылающих костров, окруженная темнотой.

– Господин Грант, – майор Березов наклонился к его уху. – Прибыли ящики с виски, не желаете ли снять пробу?

Стив смотрел на пьянствующую толпу военных, на их красные лица, покрытые тонкой пленкой пота, на грязные рубашки и сверкающие медали на кителях. Он поймал взгляд командира У.Д.А.Р.а и легко мотнул головой в сторону Березова. Командир условно просигналил своим людям, и они по два-три человека незаметно покинули стол в течении следующих пятнадцати минут.

Стив так же незаметно поднялся из-за стола, удаляясь к озеру. Издали он слышал шум пьяной толпы. Аккордеонисты давно уже не играли, снова неслись звуки патефона, и заевшая пластинка непрерывно проигрывала «Por Una Cabeza». У.Д.А.Р. и еще двадцать человек из числа заговорщиков стояли вооруженные автоматами и ждали только его указаний.

Стив взял автомат и направился к кострам и пирушке.

Он разрядил первую очередь в небо, привлекая внимание всех в центре поляны, окруженных его людьми с автоматами.

– Господа, это смена руководящего состава, – твердо и громко произнес Стив.

Люди пьяно поднимали головы со столов, Крылов вскочил, опрокинув стул.

– Это что, шутка? – его лицо багровело с каждой секундой все больше. – Петруша! Петя! – крикнул он в никуда. – Разберись с этой зарвавшейся капиталистической швалью!

– Петр Сергеевич не придет, генерал, – подал голос майор Березов. – Это его приказ.

– Ах ты, дрянь, – протянул он, вмиг трезвея. – Я тебя в лагерях сгною, подонок.

– Очень в этом сомневаюсь, товарищ Крылов, – сказал Стив. – Вы уволены с должности. Вы можете забрать жену и детей и уехать, куда пожелаете, с другими документами.

– Ты… Ты… америк… американская шваль… – генерал побелел от гнева.

– Любой из здесь присутствующих может, – продолжил Стив, не слушая его.

В центре расстрельного круга стояла гробовая тишина.

– Ты здесь никто! У меня в руках вся власть! Я – власть! – крикнул Крылов.

– Хочет ли кто-нибудь уйти, прежде чем мы начнем? – осведомился Стив.

В центре поляны стояла гробовая тишина. Патефон разносил звуки танго по лесу. Трещали костры. Один генерал-полковник поднял руку и сделал несколько шагов в направлении Стива.

– Виктор, поместите генерал-полковника под арест в его доме до дальнейших распоряжений.

Майор Березов кивнул двум своим людям, и того повели к дому, где находилась его жена. Неожиданно конвоируемый растолкал своих сопровождающих и побежал к лесу. Стив прошелся по нему автоматной очередью.

В центре поляны началась паника. Люди метались между столами. Бойцы У.Д.А.Р.а и заговорщики открыли огонь. Стив отстреливал тех, кому удалось выбраться из этого ада, скрывшись под столами.

Крылова он отпустил подальше и последовал за ним.

Чем дальше они уходили от столов, тем отчетливее слышалось сбившееся дыхание генерала. Наконец он споткнулся и упал, тяжело дыша.  
Небо было уже светлым, голубоватая дымка утра пробивалась сквозь кроны деревьев и покрывала все вокруг, как молоко. Стив подошел ближе, возвышаясь над тучным телом бывшего генерала. Его лицо было бледным, похожим на воск в утренней дымке.

– Отрежь одну голову, на ее месте вырастет две, генерал, – сказал Стив, равнодушно рассматривая Крылова. – Только вы забыли, что сначала голову все-таки нужно отрезать.

– Грант! Вы говорили, что можно покинуть страну с женой и детьми! Зина, моя Зина! Я хочу уехать, хочу уехать с ней! – взмолился генерал. Он косился на автомат в руках Стива и медленно поднимал руки, сдаваясь.

– Боюсь, для вас, генерал, все было кончено тогда, когда вы назвали моего человека цепным псом, – Стив провел кончиком дула, еще теплым, по виску испуганного мужчины. – Я ведь поднял ваше досье, Алексей Григорьевич. Я был удивлен, когда вы сказали о Солдате то, что сказали. Пришлось копнуть глубже… А я-то думал, что уничтожил всех тварей, издевавшихся над моим Баки… над Джеймсом Барнсом.

Глаза генерала потемнели от страха.

– Я ничего не делал! – крикнул он. – Я не делал ничего! Я стоял и смотрел! У меня был приказ! Я следова прика…

Стив разрядил в него весь магазин. Белую рубашку залило кровью.

* * *

Следующие несколько дней кружились в бешеном ритме, а Стив стоял в центре этой бури, ворочая судьбами людей и страны. Тела еще не остыли, а он уже давал распоряжения захватывать власть на местах. По всему Восточному блоку понеслись телеграммы, звонки обрывали секретные линии. Гул в ту ночь поднялся такой, что Стив получил из Главного штаба несколько сообщений об интересе со стороны различных спецслужб: КГБ, ЦРУ, МИ-6, Моссада и ЩИТа. Ему пришлось на свой страх и риск связаться с Пегги, чтобы попросить ее пустить дезинформацию по внутренним каналам.

Все тела убитых сложили рядами на той самой поляне. Всего шестьдесят восемь человек, вместе с адъютантами и охраной, оказавшими сопротивление. К обеду женщин выпустили из домов, чтобы они смогли попрощаться с мужьями. Детей не выпускали.

Стив никуда не уходил, заставляя себя смотреть на то, как ужас и отчаяние сковывали убитых горем вдов. Многие стояли с каменными лицами над телами мужей, кто-то падал рядом и рыдал, сжимая в руках белые простыни. Одна молодая и очень красивая женщина плюнула ему в лицо. Кто-то из заговорщиков хотел ударить ее, но Стив остановил занесенную руку.

– Отставить, – спокойно сказал он и вытер лицо носовым платком. – Окажите помощь тому, кто в этом нуждается. Дайте им успокоительные и соберите их всех где-нибудь в большом помещении. Всех, кого опознали родные, отнесите к месту захоронения. Младший офицерский состав доставьте их семьям. Предложите компенсацию, скажите им, что они погибли как герои на секретной операции.

Стив наблюдал, как тела уносят к выкопанной могиле в глубине леса, пока не осталось всего одно тело, накрытое простыней. Стив подошел к нему и откинул край, чтобы посмотреть на знаки отличия – генеральские погоны.

– Майор Березов, – обратился к нему Стив. – Генерал прибыл сюда без семьи?

Березов бросил взгляд на тело:  
– У него не было жены – овдовел недавно, но есть сын, пяти или шести лет, он сейчас находится в доме под присмотром. Позвать его?

– Нет, не нужно. Узнайте, есть ли у него еще родственники. А тело захороните с другими, – сказав это, Стив направился туда, где собрали женщин.

Стив долго говорил о том, что ждет их семьи дальше, что он не позволит им вернуться в их квартиры, но все они и их дети получат убежище и гражданство той страны, какую выберут, и будут обеспечены деньгами на время адаптации. Женщины сидели бледные, у всех были восковые лица, в зале стояла гробовая тишина. Закончив свою речь, Стив молча вышел из комнаты.

Прошло еще два дня, семьи бывших генералов вывезли по озеру. Власть была полностью в руках Стива. Регионы приняли смену начальства с равнодушием и хладнокровием, чего Стив не ожидал, но был рад тому, что не нужно было множить убитых.

И снова начались звонки и донесения, новые назначения, новые задания, реконструкция отделов, перестановки на местах. Стив выбрал для себя один из пустующих домов, недавно построенных, но уже оборудованных всем необходимым, и устроил там свой штаб. Дом был больше, чем его собственный, и удачно делился на две зоны, одна из которых была недоступна посторонним, что было очень кстати, потому что Баки нужно было будить завтра.

Новые тревоги пришли откуда не ждали: к нему пришел Березов, уже в чине полковника, с донесением о том, что сын овдовевшего генерала пропал. Поиски начали сразу же, как только обнаружили исчезновение. Хуже всего было то, что никто не знал, когда это случилось и как. Стив боялся того, что мальчишка попал под шальную пулю, что видел всю кровавую расправу, и страшно было представить малыша одного в лесу, скрывающегося уже два дня и три ночи.

– Продолжайте поиски, – распорядился он. – Когда найдете, не пугайте, ведите обратно. Я поговорю с ним. У него были воспитатели? Гувернантки? Кто за ним присматривал?

– Капитан Зайцев, он из наших, присматривал за ним в ту ночь. Говорит, он уложил его спать, поставил у дома охрану и пошел руководить охраной в других домах.

– Ясно. О ходе поисковых работ докладывайте мне лично.


	4. Глава 4

Стив держал Баки на руках, поглаживая чуть влажные после криокамеры и теплой ванны волосы. Он не отходил от Баки, как всегда во время пробуждений, тем более сейчас, когда обстановка была другой.

– Куратор, где мы? – спросил Баки, открыв глаза.

– Мы в России, – мягко ответил Стив. – Твое задание – обучение и тренировки. Время бодрствования – девяносто пять дней.

– Принято, – ответил Баки и потянулся рукой к руке Стива с кольцом.

Стив тут же поднял руку так, чтобы Баки видел его.

– Куратор, у тебя некоторые волосы белые в растительности на лице, – сообщил Баки.

– Не нравится? – усмехнувшись, спросил Стив.

Баки молчал некоторое время, а потом ответил:  
– Нравится. И белые волосы, и растительность.

Стив смотрел на Баки, на его сонное лицо, чуть суховатые губы, а потом мягко поцеловал, не выдержав бремени нежности. Баки только этого и ждал, послушно приоткрыв губы и увлекая его в поцелуй, даже притянул его за шею, чтобы не убежал, чтобы получить поощрение и награду от своего Куратора в полном объеме.

В этот раз Стив, пожалуй, все делал правильно. Баки выглядел поощренным и довольным на следующее утро.

Но как бы Стив не хотел продлить их негу на все девяносто пять дней, Баки нужно было обучать и тренировать, а самому Стиву продолжать реконструировать существующий порядок в Восточном блоке организации. Обучением он занимался сам. Для Баки были доставлены все новейшие типы вооружения для дальнего и контактного боя. Обучаемость у Баки была фантастическая. Это для Стива не было новостью, он и в детстве схватывал все на лету, будь это английский язык, математика или устройство двигателя в мастерской его отца. Через два часа тренировок Баки разбирал и собирал любой из представленных типов оружия, перечисляя в процессе их характеристики. Стрельба по мишеням давалась ему еще легче. Баки выбивал десять из десяти. Единственный раз, когда Баки попал в границу круга, случился из-за бракованного механизма спускового крючка. Оружие заменили, и Баки, разозленный прошлой неудачей, отстрелял всю обойму, превратив центр мишени в зияющую дыру, строго по контуру очерченного кольца. Стив не скупился на похвалу и поощрения.

Глядя на эти выдающиеся успехи, Стив подумал о том, что Баки в две тысячи двадцать третьем найдет себе друга в лице Клинта. Подумал, и ему стало невыносимо грустно. Он даже не мог найти причину – он был с Баки, Баки сейчас стоял в трех метрах от него, расстреливал очередную мишень и был счастлив, но Стив скучал. Иррационально скучал по Баки, с которым расстался в две тысячи двадцать третьем. Он не знал, увидит ли его еще раз, доживет ли и сможет ли выпросить у него прощение.

Стива отвлек от наблюдения Березов. Баки прекратил тренировку и угрожающе преградил полковнику дорогу.

– Солдат, отставить, – уверенно сказал Стив, и Баки сделал шаг в сторону. – В чем дело? – обратился он к Березову.

– Донесения из трех основных штабов, – тот осторожно обошел Солдата. Сам Стив к нему привык, а вот на тех, кто видел его впервые, Солдат наводил страх одним своим видом. 

Стив просмотрел документы с прикрепленными к ним телеграммами и расшифровкой телефонных разговоров. Как он и ожидал, назревали три мелких заговора разных масштабов.

– Арестовать заговорщиков, – спокойно сказал Стив. – Вывезти в нейтральные воды и ликвидировать. Подчистить их документы и составить рапорты об их перемещениях. Запутайте следы.

– Так точно.

Березов ушел, все так же осторожно пройдя мимо Солдата, а Стив заметил его взгляд. Взгляд Баки. Он слышал все это и смотрел на Стива не осуждающе, без ненависти, но в этом взгляде проскальзывала тень Баки. Стиву стало мучительно стыдно. Его приказы были преступны по своей сути, и только он отвечал за эти преступления. Совесть не позволяла ему говорить о коллективной ответственности. Стив был одет все так же, в светлые летние брюки, хлопковую рубашку и бежевый кардиган, но чувствовал себя облитым кровью с ног до головы.

Баки подошел к нему и спросил:  
– Куратор, что здесь было?

Стив заставил себя поднять глаза и посмотреть на Баки:  
– Все хорошо, Солдат.

Баки опустился на корточки и потер пальцем капельку крови на стыке подошвы и тканевого мыска тенниски.

– Чья это кровь?

Стив молчал.

– Это твоя? – настойчиво спросил Баки.

– Нет. Я приказал расстрелять шестьдесят восемь человек. Я был в расстрельной команде. Одного убил лично, в лесу. Это его кровь.

– Почему ты не разбудил меня? Я убил бы их всех для тебя, – глаза Баки светились преданностью и обидой.

Стив погладил его по щеке:  
– Это было мое задание, не твое, – мягко ответил он. – Я справлюсь с ним сам.

– Ты не должен… – горячо заверил его Баки. – Ты не должен… Не должен! Я буду твоим оружием! Я буду с тобой… До конца!

Сердце Стива сжалось в маленький комок. Он не должен был так радоваться. Разум говорил ему, что он не заслуживает того, что предлагает ему Баки (а ведь это Баки, это точно он проснулся в сознании Солдата), но он радовался, как шестнадцатилетний мальчишка из Бруклина.

Он не смог ничего ответить Баки. Стив шагнул ближе и сжал его в объятьях, получая такие же взамен.

* * *

На следующий день Стив планировал заняться с Баки ножевым боем в спарринге, но его пришлось отложить – на Дальнем Востоке началась масштабная операция по реорганизации, и его присутствие требовалось в главном штабе. Пришлось перенести спарринг и отправить Баки в лес с заданием упражняться с новым вооружением на местности.

После восьмичасовой операции Стив был морально вымотан. Он вернулся в их с Баки дом и сразу пошел на кухню – выпить чего-нибудь, и желательно покрепче.

Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть на кухне Баки в полном боевом обмундировании и грязного и худого ребенка, жадно уплетающего суп из глубокой тарелки.

При виде Стива мальчишка подскочил с места, опрокинул стул и вжался спиной в Баки, стоявшего позади. В его глазах читался ужас, лицо было искажено страхом, он открывал рот в немом крике.

Стив сделал осторожный шаг назад и остался стоять в проеме двери.

– Куратор, я нашел его в лесу, – сказал Баки, подталкивая ребенка обратно к еде. – Он голодный.

– Он пропал пять дней назад, его искали.

Мальчишка не сделал ни шагу к тарелке с супом, хотя до этого ел жадно.

– Поешь, – как можно мягче сказал Стив. – Тебя никто не обидит.

Солдат поднял опрокинутый стул и усадил на него ребенка, двигая к нему тарелку. Мальчишка смотрел на Стива исподлобья, отодвинул тарелку и сказал сквозь зубы:  
– Не буду есть это. Не буду есть еду предателя. Я не знал, что это… Ваш дом.

Стив спрятал руки в карманах кардигана.

– Я думал, это его еда, – мальчишка кивнул в сторону Баки.

– Это его еда, – спокойно сказал Стив. – Пожалуйста, поешь.

Мальчишка покосился на Баки, а тот снова подвинул к нему тарелку супа и целый батон хлеба. Голод победил, и малыш жадно вгрызся в него.  
Стив сел напротив. Мальчик хмуро смотрел на него, но, не отрывая взгляда, продолжал есть. Наконец он закончил, отодвинув пустую тарелку. Баки тут же подсунул ему яблоко и ватрушку, но ребенок, к удивлению Стива, не потянулся за лакомством.

– Что вы со мной сделаете? – спросил мальчишка.

– Вымоем, уложим спать, утром снова накормим, – спокойно ответил Стив.

– Я ничего вам не скажу! Хоть пытайте! Хайль Гидра! – выкрикнул малыш, и Стив напрягся: обычно за таким поведением следовало отравление цианидом и мгновенная смерть.

Солдат мотнул головой и показал Стиву две ампулы, отнятые у ребенка.

– Я не собирался тебя допрашивать и уж тем более пытать, – сказал Стив.

– Ты – предатель! Я все видел! Ты убил папу!

– Я убил твоего отца, – согласился Стив. – Ты знаешь, где он работал?

– Папа делал мир лучше. Его работа была важна для всего человечества!

– Послушай меня. Это очень важно. Сейчас ты хочешь отомстить, но у тебя нет никакой возможности это сделать. Ты не сможешь убить меня, не сейчас, малыш. Но, может быть, сможешь сделать это, когда вырастешь. И тогда я буду тебя ждать, если ты не передумаешь.

Мальчишка вдруг заплакал, он не кричал и не бился в истерике, просто по его лицу потекли слезы. Он утирал их рукавами, размазывая пятидневную грязь по щекам. Стив вздохнул:  
– Твой отец был из тех, кто хотел разделить Гидру на два враждующих лагеря. Я не мог допустить этого. Гидра важнее тебя, твоего отца или меня.

– И меня теперь расстреляют как сына предателя и врага народа?

– Что?! Нет же! – Стив обошел стол и присел на корточки. – Тебя никто не расстреляет и не убьет. Я хотел найти твоих родственников. Может, тетю или дядю.

– У родителей не было братьев и сестер.

– Тогда бабушек или дедушек?

– У мамы родителей расстреляли, а у папы отец погиб на войне, а бабушка умерла, когда я совсем маленький был. Я ее не помню.

– Ясно, – вздохнул Стив. – Тогда останешься пока тут.

Баки снова подсунул ребенку ватрушку и яблоко.

– Куда мне сейчас идти?

– В ванную. Тебе нужна помощь, или ты сам сможешь помыться?

– Сам, – ответил мальчишка.

– Хорошо. Солдат покажет тебе ванную и выдаст мыло и мочалку.

Мальчик слез со стула, и Баки взял его за руку, намереваясь отвести в ванную.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Стив, за всей этой суматохой он так и не узнал имени ребенка.

– Вася, – отозвался тот. – Василий Карпов, – поправился он тут же.

– Вот как, – шепнул Стив. – Меня зовут Джозеф Грант, – сказал он громче.

Мальчик кивнул, и Солдат увел его с кухни.

* * *

Через месяц их жизнь у озера стала приятной рутиной. Стив занимался донесениями, распутывал мошеннические схемы по получению финансирования. Баки с утра уходил в лес на тренировки, Стив полагал, что это доставляет ему огромное удовольствие, потому что он вносил в них игровой элемент, и Баки был полон энтузиазма. Тот должен был скрыться так, чтобы Стив его не нашел во второй половине дня. У Баки было задание вести Стива, чтобы подстеречь его и обезвредить, похитить или выкрасть у него определенный конверт так, чтобы Стив этого не заметил.

Баки был очень хорош. Один раз он скрылся от Стива так хорошо, что тот перепугался, что Баки просто сбежал. Оказалось, все два дня, когда его «не было», Баки обитал в их доме, бесшумно передвигаясь из комнаты в комнату, пока Стив сходил с ума от беспокойства. После этого случая Стив поставил условие – если в течение суток Стив не может найти Баки, Баки появляется сам.

В другой раз Стив приказал выкрасть себя, то есть незаметно подкрасться и обезвредить. Баки занимался этим три дня без особых успехов (Стив все же был суперсолдат), на четвертый день он пропал, на пятый день Стив вышел из своего кабинета, а очнулся в спальне спустя три часа. Баки нависал над ним и, упиваясь гордостью, самодовольно потребовал поощрения. Стив поощрял его весь вечер.

Но больше всего Стив был поражен тем, какое удовольствие Баки получает от возни с мальчишкой, кроме случаев поощрения, конечно. Стив еще не решил, что делать с сиротой. Он приказал разыскать каких-нибудь его дальних родственников, но все было тщетно. В обычный интернат его нельзя было отдавать – ребенку слишком сильно промыл мозги отец, он мог сболтнуть о Гидре, поэтому пацан жил с ними.

Баки сначала будто бы никак не отреагировал на эту новость. Стив выделил ребенку отдельную комнату, куда перенесли все вещи мальчика из бывшего дома. Мальчишка сначала сидел в своей новой детской и даже не выходил к ужину. Стив, который был, в общем-то, равнодушен к детям, не настаивал на обязательном присутствии ребенка в столовой, но исправно относил ему ужин в комнату. Полезный и питательный. А потом заметил, что Баки заходит к мальчику после приема пищи и приносит ему печенье с яблоками, варенье или сгущенку.

Скоро Баки установил с ребенком доверительные отношения. Стив видел, как Баки сидит с мальчиком на улице на заднем дворе, разбирает и чистит свое вооружение, прося подать ему ту или иную деталь. Все это общение он прятал от Стива, будто бы старался скрыть от него сам факт их отношений. Один раз Стив зашел в детскую комнату, чтобы принести вещи из прачечной, и застал там Баки, сидящего на полу возле кровати и читающего вслух черт знает откуда взявшуюся большую детскую книжку с яркими иллюстрациями. Увидев Стива, Баки подскочил, пряча книгу за спину, и дернулся в сторону открытого окна, но после обреченно опустил голову.

– Что вы читаете? – спросил Стив, проходя к бельевому шкафу. Он решил не замечать дерганого поведения Баки.

– «Кота в сапогах», – подал голос ребенок, потому что Баки молчал.

– Интересная книжка? – спросил Стив. Его кольнуло то, что Баки до сих пор боялся делать что-то сам, без прямого разрешения Стива.

– Мы уже много-много раз ее читали, – ответил мальчик.

– Так нравится? 

– Другой-то нет, – ответил ребенок.

– А эту откуда взяли? – поинтересовался Стив. Он помнил, что в детских вещах никаких книг не было.

– Солдат принес...

– Я взял ненужное, – первый раз за все это время подал голос Баки. – Я не брал без спросу у гражданских. Ее из Главного штаба вынесли вместе с другими ненужными вещами. Их хотели выбросить.

– Я же не обвиняю тебя, – произнес Стив потеряно. – Просто спросил.

Он вышел из комнаты, совершенно подавленный поведением Баки. Нужно было поговорить с ним, объяснить еще раз, что Стив не станет наказывать его, что он волен делать все, что не запрещено, в свое свободное время. Запреты Стив озвучил по требованию Баки (Солдата) в первую их встречу, и они практически не дополнялись, кроме последнего – не воровать у гражданских, если это не нужно для выполнения задания. Общение с мальчишкой не входило в перечень запретов.

Может быть, дело было в том, что Стив вел себя с ним холодно и отстраненно: конечно, он не испытывал к ребенку добрых чувств, он не мог забыть и простить того, что этот волчонок был куратором Зимнего Солдата. Точнее, станет впоследствии. Стив думал о том, что и эту ситуацию нужно будет как-то решать. Он боялся, что радикально. Еще он боялся красного блокнота с черной звездой, который хранился у него, и предполагалось, что в конце концов этот блокнот каким-то образом должен оказаться у Земо через Карпова, а потому того нельзя убивать. Стабилизатор в груди горел ровно, не подавал признаков неудовольствия и, наверное, Стив не ошибся, не покусившись на жизнь ребенка, а испытывать судьбу, пытаясь убить его, он не хотел, этому противилось все его существо. Однако и принять мальчишку он не мог, все думал о Баки и бункере в Оймяконе.

А еще он не хотел признаваться себе, но он ревновал. Долгое время Баки контактировал только с ним, только к нему испытывал эмоции. Проводил время только с ним. Конечно, сейчас он не мог уделять ему всего себя, но он старался как мог разгрести все свои дела и побыть с Баки подольше. Да и у Баки были задания, Стив усложнял тренировки, придумывал хитрости и ловушки, которые Баки успешно пока проходил. Но Стив был бы рад, если бы Баки после своих тренировок просто посидел в его кабинете, почитал бы или посмотрел журнал, а вместо этого Баки шел к мальчику и… играл с ним.

Стив вздохнул. Глупо было обижаться на пятилетнего ребенка. Да и что у них за развлечения – читать раз за разом одну и ту же книжку с картинками. Стив поднял трубку внутренней связи в своем кабинете.

– Слушаю, товарищ Грант.

– Будьте добры, закажите в городе побольше детских книг для пяти-шестилетних, с картинками, и разные игрушки, какие сейчас нравятся мальчикам.

– Будет исполнено, товарищ Грант.

– Спасибо, – сказал Стив и повесил трубку.

Вечером он подошел к Баки и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, тот блаженно прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову, поддавшись прикосновениям. Стив ласково перебирал его пряди, думая, как бы начать разговор.

– Я заказал мальчику новые книжки и игрушки, – все же решился он.

Баки замер под его руками, напрягся, будто стал камнем. У Стива дрожали пальцы, ему было мучительно думать, что Баки ожидает от него наказания.

– Скучно же читать одно и то же раз за разом… и картинки одни и те же рассматривать, – выдавил он из себя.

Баки напряженно кивнул.

– Ты меня боишься? – не выдержал Стив. – Почему?

– Я общаюсь с сыном твоего врага без твоего разрешения, – голос Баки звучал механически, как будто он отчитывался по миссии.

– Я же не запрещал тебе, ты можешь общаться с ним, здесь все, так или иначе, имеют высокий уровень доступа. А мальчик… Что ж, он еще ребенок, он не виноват, что его отец… – Стив пытался подобрать нужные слова, – что его отец вмешивался в мои дела.

– Куратор, что ты сделаешь с ним?

Стив молчал.

– У него же нет родственников, иначе ты бы отправил его к ним, так?

– Я ищу ему подходящую семью, – сказал Стив.

– Он мог бы жить у нас. Он мало ест и может спать в моей комнате, а когда я на задании, можем скинуть с дивана подушки на пол, и он бы мусор выбрасывал, и ботинки чистил… – затараторил Баки.

– Баки! – оборвал его Стив. – Солдат! Он не бездомный щенок или котенок, которого можно взять в дом! Ты просишь приютить его, но это невозможно! Сейчас ты играешься с ним в летнем домике, но потом ты ляжешь отдыхать, а этот ребенок останется на мне! Ты не можешь просить меня оставить его! У меня нет на него времени, Солдат! И я не могу вытаскивать его из интерната, когда ты бодрствуешь и когда он нужен тебе!

– Почему?! – Солдат впервые повысил голос. – Ты же будишь меня, когда я нужен тебе!

Стив занес руку для пощечины. Слова Баки резали его по живому. Стив готов был на все ради Баки, готов был пройти через ад, ступая по раскаленным углям, лишь бы Баки не пришлось выбираться оттуда самостоятельно. Только вот объяснить это Баки Стив не мог. Не сейчас. Но это все, вероятно, именно так и выглядело со стороны Баки. Стив занес руку для пощечины – и тут же безвольно опустил ее.

– Ты всегда нужен мне. Всегда. – сказал он горько и вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Стив бродил один в лесу, проверял метки, которые оставил для завтрашней тренировки Баки. Думал. Прятал злость глубоко внутри, консервировал свою боль, не давая ей выйти наружу, нанося вред ни в чем не повинному лесу. Надолго его не хватило. От избытка эмоций он ударом кулака разнес в щепки ствол полувековой сосны. Дерево накренилось с треском и упало, распугивая птиц, ломая молодые деревца и ветви других деревьев. Ночной лес и база всполошились. Между деревьев замелькали фонарики, и к нему выбежали несколько охранников с автоматами наперевес.

– Все в порядке, – процедил сквозь зубы взъерошенный Стив. – Трухлявое дерево.

Охранники с сомнением переглянулись, но отступили молча.

После их ухода Стив сорвался с места на пределе своей скорости. У него было улучшено зрение, но он не видел ночью, как днем, и все же какое-то внутреннее чутье и память не позволили ему переломать ноги. Стив бежал так быстро, что не заметил, как вылетел на трассу, ведущую к главному въезду на базу. Свет фар ослепил его, грузовик вильнул в сторону, выровнял движение и остановился. Стив подумал, что, вероятно, был похож на оленя, выскочившего на дорогу. Из грузовика вышел водитель, один из солдат, занимающейся снабжением базы.

– Какого хрена… – начал было он, но тут, видимо, разглядел, кто перед ним, и исправился. – Товарищ Грант, это вы! – Он отсалютовал по всей форме, вытянувшись по струнке. – Чуть не сбил Вас, думал, кто-то из местных или туристов забрел сюда.

– Вольно, – сказал Стив. – Решил вот прогуляться перед сном и прошел через лес.

– Это Вы далеко забрели, – сказал солдат. – Тут по серпантину ехать еще минут тридцать, хотя напрямую, конечно, ближе, да в эту чащу никто и не ходит почти. Лесники разве что. Там ведь и звери водятся.

Стив рассеянно кивнул:  
– Что ж… Повезло, значит, что никому не попался на клык. И раз уж так далеко зашел, подвези до базы, – попросил Стив.

Кто бы посмел ему отказать. Ехали молча, действительно около получаса. Дорога кружилась и извивалась, поднимаясь то вверх, то вниз, петляя и путаясь среди деревьев. Ехали медленно, свет фар освещал только небольшую часть дороги, погружая Стива в транс, заставляя пропустить обидные слова Баки сквозь себя, не задев ни сердце, ни душу.

Стив вошел в дом далеко за полночь. Вся его одежда была в смоле и иголках. На щеках он чувствовал затянувшиеся розовые порезы от веток, хлеставших его по лицу. Дом был погружен в темноту. Стив прошел в свою спальню. Он решил, что поговорит с Баки завтра, если тот пожелает. Стив ожидал увидеть спящего Баки, но, как всегда, забыл, что перед ним был Солдат. Он стоял в дальнем углу, защищая спину и просматривая линии визирования – дверь-окно-дверь ванной.

– Ты еще не спишь, – произнес Стив.

– Я не знал, как поступить.

– Как хочешь, мы же говорили, – сказал Стив устало.

– Я не хочу спать, – мотнул головой Баки. – Я хотел дождаться тебя.

– Я пришел, – ответил Стив, забираясь в кровать.

– Пришел, – эхом повторил Баки.

Стив молча смотрел в потолок. Баки подошел к постели, забрался под одеяло и обнял его, прижимаясь лбом к виску. Стив не двигался какое-то время, а потом положил свою руку поверх руки Баки.

– Куратор, – раздался в темноте шепот.

Стив не ответил, только чуть-чуть сжал руку, обозначая свое внимание.

– Я должен говорить все, что я хочу? 

– Да, – Стив погладил его по руке.

– Я хочу тебя поощрить, – шепнул Баки в самое ухо. – Провести нетехнический осмотр. Хочу любить тебя, Куратор.

Последнее Баки говорил уже не в ухо, целовал и шептал все это в щеку и губы. Стив не мог отказать Баки, но сейчас ему было совсем не сладко. Стив взорвался так, накричал на Баки из-за Карпова оттого, что понимал, что согласится с ним, оставит мальчишку рядом с собой и, как итог, доведет его до конца. До убийства. Это была главная причина того, почему он ни за что не хотел оставлять его рядом. Он бы пережил присутствие рядом ребенка, но то, что он будет обязан, будет вынужден воспитать его так, чтобы тот был предан делу Гидры, чтобы в итоге он был убит из-за этого… С Александром Пирсом все было иначе. Он был взрослый, он уже мог отвечать за свои поступки. Василий Карпов – ребенок, которого Стив уже сделал сиротой, и сейчас у него нет никакого, пусть даже иллюзорного будущего. На душе у Стива было паршиво. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул от переполнявших его эмоций.

– Солдат, прошу, не сегодня, – Стив чуть отклонил голову от Баки, и тот замер в ту же секунду. Лег на спину рядом, все его тело напряглось, и он поднялся, намереваясь выйти из комнаты.

– Погоди, – остановил его Стив, приобняв за талию. – Не оставляй меня. Я не хочу сегодня поощрения. Я хочу, чтобы ты побыл рядом. Мне нужно это.

Баки лег обратно, расслабившись, и повернулся к Стиву:  
– Что мне делать, Куратор? 

– Просто побудь рядом, – Стив прижался к нему, сжавшись в комок, спрятав свое лицо на груди Баки. – Просто не уходи, – он обнял его крепче, не надеясь ни на что большее (Баки все еще смутно понимал концепцию объятий без последующих действий), но неожиданно на его затылок легла теплая ладонь и провела по спине. Еще и еще раз. Баки гладил его. Гладил все увереннее и ласковее, так, как не гладил его никогда – Стив не позволял проявить жалость (как казалось глупому ему). Баки сам прижал его поближе, обнимая второй, бионической рукой, положил щеку на его макушку и продолжил поглаживать плечо и спину. Стив сжал его майку в кулак, стараясь не расплакаться ни за что на свете, не напугать слезами, но телу было глубоко плевать на желания Стива, когда рядом оказывался Баки. Стив почувствовал, как его глаза увлажняются, как слезы скатываются к крыльям носа, как грудь не выдерживает напряжения и судорожно втягивает воздух, и горло выдает позорный всхлип. И вот Стив уже не может остановиться, все плачет и плачет, пряча лицо на груди у Баки, который продолжает обнимать его, такого слабого и жалкого, который ничего не знает о том, какой Стив на самом деле, но пока готов его жалеть, обнять и утешить.

Стив не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, солнце наполнило их комнату золотистым светом, пробивающимся сквозь высокие сосны.


	5. Глава 5

1983

Стив стоял в комнате планирования, как он привык называть ее про себя, на базе в штаб-квартире под Москвой. В соседнем помещении спал Баки, прямо над ними Вася сидел в гостиной и писал доклад, заданный на каникулы – Стив забирал его из военно-образовательного интерната на выходные. Еще он отпрашивал Васю на время бодрствования Баки, это было важно – Баки, кажется, привязался к мальчишке еще тогда, на базе у озера, а ребенок ответил ему взаимностью. В конце концов, Баки был единственным человеком, который замечал его. Эта связь давала Стиву надежду на то, что Вася в будущем не будет жесток хотя бы с Зимним Солдатом, о себе он не думал.

Комната планирования значительно очистилась от нитей связи за эти тринадцать лет. На желтой линии Тора не было уже никаких жертв – Баки ликвидировал в восьмидесятом трех ученых ЭмАйТи, занимавшихся гамма-излучением и параллельными вселенными, куда на замену пропавшим взяли Эрика Селвига, а впоследствии возьмут и Джейн Фостер. Один из тех ученых был связан и с Брюсом, поэтому и к нему дорожка сократилась – у Стива оставалась всего одна цель на зеленой линии.

В семьдесят пятом Баки устранил несколько мафиозных кланов, чем изрядно расчистил линию Клинта (и если остальные жертвы были связаны, в основном косвенно, с окружением Мстителей, то у Клинта в истории просто стояли имена мафиозных боссов, вероятно, их смерть сохраняла жизнь Бартону). Через несколько лет после этой миссии Баки должен был побывать в Айове, и Стив, конечно же, отправился с ним (в тот раз это был проект по перехвату документов). Уже после проделанной работы Стива привлекли яркие огни передвижного цирка, и он повел туда Баки – надеялся накормить его хот-догами и сладкой ватой. Он все время пытался стимулировать его воспоминания хоть чем-нибудь. В Союзе это было невозможно сделать: там у Баки какие-то вещи, звуки или запахи будили другие воспоминания, воспоминания Солдата, и Стива это угнетало. В такие моменты он ненавидел эту страну.

После того, как они набрали хот-догов, ваты и яблок в карамели, Баки потянул его в главный шатер, купившись на яркие афиши и разодетого в блестки зазывалу. Там Стив увидел Клинта, летающего под куполом на перекладинах, балансирующего на канате и выполняющего сальто в воздухе с подбросом и подхватом без страховки. Когда все артисты оказались на земле и раскланивались после номера, Стив наклонился к Баки, чуть сжал его руку и шепнул:  
– Ты спас этого мальчика.

Баки вгляделся пристальнее, разглядывая Клинта, и сказал:  
– Я никогда его не спасал. Я не видел его, Куратор.

– Ты спас его. Просто знай об этом, – улыбнулся Стив.

И вот теперь очередь была за Наташей. Стив рассматривал карточку с именем цели. Разумеется, он собрал на него досье. Из тех целей, которые у него были, эта не казалась какой-то особенной: физик-ядерщик. Ученые не были чем-то удивительным для их заданий, но все те ученые были связаны с Брюсом или Тором, и почти никогда – с Тони. У Клинта в истории всегда были мафиози или агенты враждебных структур. Наташин физик-ядерщик выбивался из логической цепи. Стив не мог связать его с ней, Старейшина не показала ему четкой связи, он только знал, что должен устранить его. Это задание становилось еще большей загадкой потому, что до рождения Наташи, как помнил Стив, было еще три года. Какое отношение этот человек имел к ней? Наташа и тут была загадкой.

В любом случае, задание было назначено на завтра. Нужно было будить Баки. Стив прошел в соседнюю комнату, где стояла криокамера, и наткнулся на Васю, выросшего в долговязого, хмурого подростка. Вася смотрел на криокамеру, стационарную и модернизированную – теперь внутри клубился азот, постоянно циркулировал в гигантской стеклянной колбе, что, с одной стороны, облегчало вхождение и выхождение из криосна и было гораздо более щадящим вариантом, но, с другой, не скрывало Баки от ненужных глаз.

Стив замер на секунду, но потом запер комнату планирования и прошел к криокапсуле. Васе пора было уже узнать всю правду.

– И как ты сюда вошел? – спросил Стив напряженно.

– Подобрал код к замку.

– Долго подбирал? – хмыкнул Стив.

– Ты – чудовище. 

– Это не новость, знаешь ли.

– Поэтому он не стареет?

– Почти не стареет, – уточнил Стив и подошел к пульту управления.

– И что же, ты размораживаешь его, когда тебе это нужно?

– Да, – просто ответил Стив.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – сказал Вася, и он не лгал. Он вообще никогда не лгал Стиву.

– Главное, чтобы ты не ненавидел его, – Стив набирал нужную комбинацию цифр, запуская процесс пробуждения.

– За что мне его ненавидеть? – спросил Вася, развернулся и ушел.

«Это не он убил моего отца», – мысленно закончил за него Стив.

* * *

Когда Баки согрелся и от этого уснул ненадолго, Стив вышел к Васе. Нужно было поговорить.

– Закончил доклад? – спросил Стив.

Вася вручил ему переписанную начисто работу. Стив взял работу, бегло просмотрел и отдал обратно.

– Нужно поговорить.

Вася пожал плечами:  
– Хорошо, – он произнес это с показным равнодушием и холодностью.

– Твои успехи в учебе впечатляют, – Стив посмотрел на хмурое лицо подростка и продолжил: – Я готовлю тебя к карьере в Гидре.

Вася молчал: эта информация, хоть и была озвучена сегодня впервые, не была новостью. В конце концов, он был вовсе не дурак.

– Я готовлю тебя стать следующим Куратором Солдата.

– Почему? – спросил Вася тихим, спокойным голосом.

– Что «почему»?

– Почему ты думаешь, что я буду делать это с ним?

– То есть если не с ним, то никакой моральной дилеммы у тебя нет?

– Он единственный, кто любил меня, – ответил Вася. – Остальные меня не волнуют.

– Помоги ему, – сказал Стив.

– Помочь? – На лице Василия впервые появилась гримаса отвращения. – Так, как это делаешь ты? Замораживаешь его, когда он тебе не нужен, размораживаешь, когда…

– Он нужен мне, – прервал его Стив. – Он нужен мне.

– Знаю, – хмыкнул Вася. – Не маленький.

– Ты все понимаешь превратно, – холодно заметил Стив.

– Да неужели? – язвительно осведомился Вася.

Стив молчал некоторое время, а потом спросил:  
– Если скажу, что я из будущего, поверишь?..

* * *

Стив следил за действиями Баки в контрольной точке, готовый по первой необходимости вмешаться в задание. Первый раз он был не один: рядом сидел Вася в наушниках связиста перед монитором ЭВМ, передающим на экран сигнал спутника. Картинка рябила, но это было лучшее оборудование, каким они располагали.

– Триста метров до цели. Погрешность в передаче данных – три целых четыре десятых секунды. Подтверди данные. Прием.

– Подтверждаю, – услышал Стив в своем наушнике. – Триста метров. Двести восемьдесят… Двести шестьдесят… Двести сорок… Вижу цель.

Стив в упор смотрел на экран. Белый ПАЗ двигался по сельской дороге. Баки двигался к нему по лесной тропинке.

– Цель нестандартной модели, – раздалось в наушнике. – Бронирован, стекла закрыты. Прошу разрешение на использование гранатомета.

– Разрешаю, – ответил Стив.

– Слушаюсь.

Точка на мониторе резко остановилась. Баки слез с мотоцикла, подошел ближе к основной дороге.

– Запрос данных.

– Сто пятьдесят метров, Солдат, – ответил Вася. – Сто тридцать. Сто двадцать пять. Цель входит в поворот. Сто метров. Восемьдесят.

Солдат не предпринимал никаких действий. Из-за плохой картинки со спутника Стив мог только предполагать, что он целится.

– Шестьдесят… Пятьдесят… – звучало у него в наушнике.

Баки выстрелил. Бронированный автобус крутанулся в воздухе пару раз и завалился на бок.

– Транспортное средство остановлено. Приступаю к выполнению основной операции, – отчитался Баки.

– Вася, можно приблизить картинку? – спросил Стив, всматриваясь в точку-Баки, направляющегося к перевернутому автобусу.

– Не могу, это самое лучшее разрешение, что у нас есть.

На экране что-то произошло. Что-то было не так с автобусом, потому что в наушнике раздался шум, как от взрыва, и удар металла о металл, а на мониторе из перевернутого автобуса выскочили две фигуры и бросились в лес.

– Солдат, состояние!

– Преследую цель, – отозвался Баки. – Возможен побочный ущерб.

– Отставить, – приказал Стив. – Без побочных жертв, только цель.

– Телохранитель цели – специалист высокого класса.

– Без побочных жертв. Только цель. Подтверди.

– Подтверждаю, – Стиву показалось, что Баки сказал это нехотя.

– Солдат, вас скрывают деревья. Корректировка действий невозможна, действуй по ситуации.

– Слушаюсь. – Голос Баки был раздраженный.

Наушники наполнились звуками борьбы и тяжелого дыхания. Стив сжимал спинку стула, на котором сидел Вася. Они оба слышали глухие удары, рекалибровку руки и резкий звук растягивающейся подручной гарроты. Несколько мгновений они слышали только сопение Баки, а потом резкий бросок, выстрел и тишину.

– Солдат, отчет, – потребовал Стив.

Несколько секунд Баки не отвечал.

– Отчет по миссии, – повторил Стив.

– Цель устранена, – голос Баки был хриплым. – Телохранитель ранен. Не смертельно. Побочные жертвы отсутствуют.

– Ранен? Что случилось?

– Противник прикрывал Цель. Стрелял насквозь.

Стив погнул металлическую спинку стула.

– Солдат, опиши противника.

– Белая женщина. Двадцать пять – тридцать лет. – Баки замолчал на секунду. – Усовершенствованная, – нехотя признал он. – Ранена в живот. Критически-важные органы не задеты. В данный момент без сознания.

– Солдат, обновление параметров задания. Оказать первую медицинскую помощь. Я… я заберу этого агента.

– …Слушаюсь.

* * *

Это действительно оказалась Наташа. Она выглядела так, какой Стив ее помнил. Молодой, красивой, обманчиво хрупкой. А сейчас, когда она была без сознания, еще и совсем по-детски невинной. Наташа – еще одна жертва системы, такая же жертва, какой был Баки. Не помнящей себя, не знающей о себе ничего. У Баки был Стив. Баки вспомнил, нашел себя, пусть это случится через долгие тридцать один год, но случится. У Наташи не было никого, не было того, ради кого она бы вспомнила.

Стив убрал короткую рыжую прядь за ухо. Сколько же ей было лет на самом деле? Зола на базе в Лихае утверждал, что она родилась в восемьдесят шестом, то есть через три года. Может быть, ее досье переписывали каждый раз, когда это было нужно? Может быть, ее заставляли забыть, может… О других вариантах Стив старался не думать – ему становилось дурно от этих мыслей. Он, разумеется, знал о Красной Комнате и приглядывал за ней вполглаза, ожидая появления там Наташи. И вот она перед ним. Маленькая и бледная. Пока еще без сознания из-за потери крови.

Нужно было решать, что именно делать. Стив не желал отдавать подругу обратно в Красную Комнату. Перевербовать? Сделать двойным агентом? Стабилизатор в груди никак не реагировал.

* * *

– Так ты утверждаешь, что ты мой друг, – Наташа смотрела холодно, даже чуть отстраненно.

Стив кивнул.

– Это ты охотился за физиком? – cпросила Наташа.

– Я отдал приказ.

– Почему твой наемник не убил меня? Он сильный. Он мог бы.

– В плане не было других жертв. Только ученый.

– Как благородно, – хмыкнула Наташа.

– Как есть, – ответил Стив.

В этот момент в комнату вошел Вася с подносом в руках, на котором была тарелка куриного бульона, сладкий чай и какое-то печенье. Наташа окинула его быстрым взглядом:  
– Это твой охотник?

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Стив, придвигая столик к постели Наташи, чтобы Вася поставил туда поднос. – Солдат сейчас спит. Ты не увидишь его еще очень долго.

– Солдат? – прищурилась Наташа, когда Вася вышел из комнаты. – Зимний Солдат? Я думала, это страшилки разведчиков.

– Красная Комната – тоже, – улыбнулся Стив.

– Так ты связан с моими кураторами?

Стив не ответил.

– Что со мной будет?

– У тебя есть легенда на случай трехдневного молчания?

Наташа молчала.

– Ясно, – вздохнул Стив.

– Я могу помочь тебе, сделаю все, что скажешь. Помогу с документами, легендой.

– Вывези меня на то место, откуда забрал.

– Что ты будешь делать? Ты окажешься скомпрометированной.

– Лучше так. Из Красной Комнаты не уходят, – голос Наташи был насмешливым.

– Что они с тобой сделают? 

– Что бы они ни сделали, я не вспомню об этом.

Стив долго смотрел на нее, потом взял ее за руку и сказал:  
– Просто не забудь, что мы еще встретимся. И ты еще увидишь Солдата, и тогда… И тогда… будь с ним добрее, прошу тебя. Помоги ему. Он будет нуждаться в твоей помощи.


	6. Глава 6

1989

Их первая миссия в Штатах за двадцать лет вызывала в Стиве противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, он жаждал возвращения на Родину, с другой, его охватила тревога: в этот год в отчетах по Солдату значился побег и недельные скитания. Стив мог понять, почему Солдат, Баки, мог убежать: его содержали в невыносимых условиях, пытки и медицинские эксперименты, которые Стив запретил проводить, могли заставить бунтовать даже бездушную машину. Сам же он надеялся на то, что Баки было с ним хорошо, что он проведет время с ним и не станет сбегать. Стив не желал быть тем, кто отдаст приказ искать Солдата, загонять его в какую-нибудь подворотню, как дикого зверя, и у него не останется о Стиве, о его Кураторе, плохих и страшных воспоминаний. Стив уже кругом был виноват перед Баки. Он помнил о том, как друг вел себя пугливо и отстраненно с ним. Он не хотел усугублять.

Кроме всего прочего, миссия будет проводиться в Нью-Йорке, в Бруклинских доках. Это тоже был риск – кто-то из старых бруклинских знакомых Стива и Баки мог узнать их, скомпрометировать их.

И, как всегда было с Баки, все оказалось совсем не так, как рассчитывал Стив.

Они беспрепятственно оказались на нужной позиции. Стив в этот раз был с ним, хотя Солдат просил не смотреть на то, что он делает. Стив тогда прижался к его щеке губами и шептал, что это миссия спасения, что Баки помогает не умереть одному очень важному для Стива человеку, что Цель – мерзавец, торгующий живым товаром, и Стив будет всегда рядом, потому что, несмотря на все, это приказ Стива. Только на нем лежит ответственность. Целовал руки Баки, гладил их и говорил, что все, что делают эти руки, делает он, Стив. Так и уговорил.

С Баки они были на крыше дока. Он лежал на позиции, неотрывно глядя в прицел, Стив следил за флангами. Машина цели двигалась между железными контейнерами, притормозила у одного из них. Из автомобиля вышли четыре крупных мужчины, пятый – маленький, лысеющий человек в дорогом костюме – Цель, и женщина в зеленом платье и широкополой шляпе. Женщина держала бутылку шампанского и два бокала. Она, громко смеясь, разлила напиток и протянула его Цели, повиснув на нем, будто не могла стоять на ногах.

Баки напрягся, и Стив это почувствовал.

– Солдат, отчет, – шепнул Стив в наушник.

– Помню эту женщину, – просигналил Баки. – Миссия под Одессой.

Стив оставил свою позицию и перебрался на позицию Баки, смотря в бинокль ночного видения. Когда в дело вступала Наташа, случиться могло что угодно.

– Корректировка задания? – спросил Баки жестами.

– Не меняется, – так же просигналил Стив.

– Готов стрелять, – показал Баки.

Стив кивнул, разрешая Баки сделать выстрел. Тот прицелился. В это время Цель залпом выпил шампанское из бокала, побледнел и упал на землю, корчась в конвульсиях. В тот же момент Наташа выплеснула свой бокал в лицо ближе всего стоящему охраннику, переключаясь сразу же на следующего, потому что облитый уже через мгновение упал на землю.

– Она портит мои задания! – взревел Баки, бросил винтовку и рванул вниз, прыгая с парапета на пожарную лестницу.

Стив припустил за ними. Потому что Наташа уже разобралась с остальными головорезами и бежала вдоль доков, намереваясь уйти уже от погони. Насколько Стив мог наблюдать, никакого огнестрельного оружия при ней не было, а Баки неотвратимо настигал ее.

Наташа ускорилась, скинув с ног туфли на каблуке, черная шляпа слетела с головы вместе со шпильками, и ее рыжая копна волос растрепалась и вспыхивала красным золотом в свете доковских фонарей.

– Солдат, отставить! – кричал Стив в его наушник, но, кажется, Баки потерял его при беге, как Наташа потеряла свою шляпку.

Неясно, что так растревожило Баки. Появление Вдовы здесь? Глупость, в этот раз у нее, очевидно, были те же цели, что и у них. Стив расстраивался, что иногда мотивы Баки были для него загадкой.

Тем временем Наташа свернула в очень неудачный проулок. Стив знал это, потому что сегодня вечером при погрузке произошел обрыв троса, и один из контейнеров упал, заблокировав проход. Они с Баки в спешном порядке изменили один из планов отхода. Наташа, вероятно, не знала об этом инциденте, поэтому Баки нагонял ее с удвоенным охотничьим азартом, а Стив кинулся наперерез, желая предотвратить кровопролитие. Как и следовало ожидать, Наташа резко затормозила, зажатая с одной стороны контейнером; боковой путь к отступлению ей уже преградил Баки, готовый стрелять.

– Баки! Нет! – выкрикнул Стив.

Солдат посмотрел на него с яростью и обидой, развернулся и выстрелил в Наташу, попав ей в плечо.

– Нет… – ошеломленно повторил Стив, не веря в то, что на шелковом зеленом платье Наташи расплывается темное пятно.

Ее кожа была совсем бледной, еще более белой, чем обычно. Наташа тяжело дышала, выглядела загнанной лисой, скалилась на Баки, не узнавала Стива. Он попробовал сделать шаг к ней навстречу, но она резко развернулась, ее голые босые ступни сверкнули в воздухе, и Наташа, разбежавшись из последних сил, прыгнула в воду – единственный не перекрытый для нее путь отступления.

Стив немедленно, быстрее, чем Баки, рванул за ней, оказываясь в воде.

Наташа хрипела от боли, загребая одной рукой, соленая вода билась о ее лицо, которое она из последних сил держала на поверхности. Стив доплыл до нее несколькими крупными гребками и ухватил за плечо.

– Наташа! – он попытался привести ее в чувство.

– Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! – выплюнула Наташа, оскалившись. – Убью тебя! Сдохни со мной! Сдохни! Сдохни!

Сначала Стив не понял, что произошло. Вода вспыхнула белым светом, а потом он почувствовал резкую боль. Ток прошивал его снова и снова, заставляя кричать от боли. Кричала и Наташа. Кричала и дико хохотала, выплевывая кровь изо рта вместе с размазанной помадой.

– Куратор! – Стив услышал испуганный голос Баки где-то сверху и справа. – Куратор!

– Баки! Нет! – заорал Стив изо всех сил между ударами тока.

«Только не прыгай, только не прыгай! Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал это снова. Нет, Баки, не надо, родной!» – взмолился Стив про себя. Наташа в его руках затихла, но шокеры все еще работали, его руки разжались, и он видел, как она опускается на дно. Стив остался один в черной воде, освещаемой всполохами электричества.

– Куратор! – услышал он снова будто вдалеке.

– Нет! Не прыгай! НЕ НАДО! – закричал Стив и услышал сначала плеск воды, а потом дикий крик.

– Баки! Баки! – крикнул Стив. Полный боли голос заставил его сделать над собой усилие и плыть к нему. – Вылезай! Выбирайся на сушу!

Стив видел, как метрах в трех от него Баки трясет от боли. По его бледному, мокрому лицу бежали электрические разряды, он запрокинул голову, не в силах оставаться на поверхности.

– Уходи отсюда! – снова крикнул Стив, пытаясь доплыть до него.

– Стив! – вдруг растерянно и жалобно сказал Баки. – Стиви! Без тебя… Без тебя не уйду!

Баки протянул к нему руку и отключился в тот момент, когда по воде перестали расходится электрические заряды. Баки медленно опускался на дно. Стив нырнул, глядя на бледное лицо, уходившее в темноту воды. Стив сделал усилие и подхватил Баки, прижимая к себе.

Он не понял как, но все-таки смог выбраться на пирс, хотя несколько мгновений думал, что они оба погибли. Баки был невероятно тяжел, а его мышцы плохо слушались после разряда.

Стив перевернул Баки, освобождая его легкие от воды, потом наклонился и коснулся его губ, вдыхая воздух. Так он повторил несколько раз, пока Баки не смог дышать самостоятельно.

Стив сидел на каменном причале. Была такая тишина, что не верилось, что только что здесь гремели погоня и перестрелка. Голова Баки лежала на его коленях, с челки Стива стекала вода, падая на высокий лоб Баки. Стив стирал и стирал с него влагу. Баки. Его Баки был такой красивый сейчас, с нежным лицом и ласковыми губами. Стив смотрел только на него, не желая думать о Наташе. Он смотрел на Баки и не думал о ней, а слезы все равно текли из его глаз, смешиваясь с морской соленой влагой на лице.

* * *

– А твой Солдат не очень-то дрессирован, как я погляжу, – раздался насмешливый голос сзади и сверху, заставивший Стива резко обернуться, прикрыв одной рукой голову Баки.

– Потому что я его не дрессирую, – голос Стива готов был предать его. Над ним стояла Наташа. Живая и абсолютно сухая. – Потому что он не собака. Как?..

– Как я оказалась жива? – предупредила его вопрос Наташа.

Стив пожал плечами:  
– Ты всегда была умной.

– Это была не я. Точнее, не совсем я. – Она выглядела довольно спокойной, даже скучающей, хотя за этим Стиву виделись отголоски нервозности.

– В это я могу поверить.

– Но тебе нужны доказательства, так?

– Ты сама бы их потребовала, – ровно ответил Стив.

– Твой мальчик оставил мне шрам на память. Тебе повезло, что я свожу его только на следующей неделе, – Наташа расстегнула джинсы, приспуская немного пояс и задирая край толстовки.

Стив усмехнулся:  
– Дежавю. Не убирай этот шрам. Поверь, носить бикини он тебе нисколько не помешает.

Наташа закатила глаза.

– Так кто это был? Расскажешь? – Стив убрал от лица влажную челку, подхватил на руки Баки и тяжело поднялся на ноги. – Пройдемся до машины?

Наташа последовала за ним.

– Этот твой парнишка, Солдат, он настоящий? – Голос Наташи был задумчивый, а интонации напряженные.

– Думаешь, он как Пиноккио? Его рука превратилась в стальную, потому что он занимается рукоблудием? – попытался пошутить Стив, но, почувствовав, что Наташа не смеется, вздохнул:  
– Он упал с поезда, я его не смог удержать, так он потерял руку. Потом ему вживили этот протез.

– Значит, он человек? – уточнила Наташа. – У него были мать и отец…

– И даже три сестры.

– …и он был ребенком?

– Был, – согласился Стив.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Стив не был против, Наташа хотела сказать ему что-то очень важное. Что-то, что лишает ее покоя даже сейчас. Ведь не зря же она оказалась в это время в этом месте. На пристани было так тихо, что их шаги гулким эхом отражались от железных контейнеров, выстроенных в строгие геометрические ряды, образовывающие улицы.

Наташа остановилась, а Стив прошел еще несколько шагов по инерции, остановившись, когда понял, что не слышит шагов Наташи. Обернувшись, Стив понял, что заговорит она именно здесь – на этом участке пути железные громады доковских переулков не пропускали свет. Фигура Наташи была скрыта в темноте, как и ее лицо. Стив прижал Баки к себе, его тепло и дыхание было спасательным плотом, которое не давало потеряться в окружающей его тьме, чужих преступлениях и чужих тайнах.

– Я не человек, – произнесла Наташа.

Стив молчал.

– Я просто… Просто кукла. Копия с копии с копии с копии человека, которого когда-то звали Наташей Романовой.

Стив не мешал ей выговориться.

– Я – пустая болванка, в которую загружали часть личности. Воспоминания, навыки. Та, в зеленом, была такой же, как я. Помнишь, ты спросил, что со мной сделают за трехдневное отсутствие? Они ничего не сделали. Просто ввели в эксплуатацию новую меня. Другую Наташу. Я долго шла на базу, куда меня обязали вернуться, я три недели прожила в бегах и страхе, что меня найдут, а потом поняла, что у меня нет никакой цели в жизни, кроме того, чтобы получать задания и следовать приказам. И я вернулась. Я вернулась, но увидела точную свою копию, отправляющуюся на задание. И я снова сбежала. А потом решила занять ее место. И заняла. Начала искать документы, информацию...

– …И нашла, – вздохнул Стив.

– Нашла, – подтвердила Наташа. – Увидела своими глазами.

– Клоны… – тихо выдохнул Стив, но Наташа услышала.

– Да. Клоны. Куклы, – с отвращением выплюнула она. – Модифицированные. Во мне нет некоторых органов. Они не нужны им. Нам. Не людям.

Стив сделал к ней шаг, затем второй, потом третий, пока не подошел так, чтобы чувствовать ее тепло. Он не мог обнять ее, ведь он все еще крепко держал Баки, но он наклонил голову и коснулся ее лба губами и щекой.

– Не органы определяют тебя как человека. Я видел тварей, у которых все органы были на месте, которые были рождены матерями, но растеряли человечий облик. Ты сама определяешь, кто ты есть, ты давно уже стала человеком…

– Я уничтожу их всех! – крикнула она. Ее голос дрожал. – Я уничтожила тогда всех этих кукол. Но они… У них не одна такая лаборатория… Я всех их уничтожу. Я буду единственной. Я это я, и никто больше!

Стив снова коснулся ее лба губами.

– Для меня ты всегда была единственная. И я очень рад, что встретил тебя тогда и встречу тебя снова.

Плечи Наташи вздрагивали, как от холода.

– Наташа, скажи. Ты называешь их «куклы» и «болванки». Скажи, они обладают какой-нибудь личностью?

– Нет. Это пустые оболочки. Они потом… Я не понимаю этой технологии, но больше всего это похоже на запись с сервера на дискету, только очень большого объема, – ее плечи перестали дрожать, а голос стал отстраненным.

– Наташа, не уничтожай их всех, – тихо сказал Стив.

– Что?! – голос Наташи кипел гневом.

– Не уничтожай их всех, – спокойно повторил Стив. – Мне будет нужен твой клон. Мне хватит и одного.

– Ты такой же, как они, – бросила Наташа и исчезла в темноте.

Стив прижался к Баки, перехватывая его удобнее в руках, оказываясь в кромешной тьме в одиночестве, с бесчувственным телом на руках.

– Такой же? – шепотом спросил он. – И для тебя я стал таким же, как они?

И не получил ответа.

* * *

Баки был вымыт от грязной воды порта, раздет и уложен в кровать. Он так и не пришел в себя, заставляя Стива волноваться. Тот не знал, что и думать. Конечно, электрические разряды причинили и ему серьезный дискомфорт, но сам Стив даже не терял сознание. Может быть, Баки чувствовал их острее из-за более слабой сыворотки или же из-за того, что он знал уже обнуления? Стив не смог уберечь его от них, и сейчас пожинает плоды своего бездействия и нерасторопности.

Он в который раз за час подошел к кровати Баки и проверил его дыхание, пульс и сердечный ритм. Все было в норме. Больше всего состояние Баки напоминало сон. Очень глубокий сон. Глаза двигались под закрытыми веками. Губы были приоткрыты, и Стив даже будто бы разбирал какие-то несвязные слова.

Он опустился в кресло у кровати и смотрел на Баки, погружаясь в медитативное состояние, прогоняя сквозь себя события этого дня, признание Наташи, смерть Наташи в далеком две тысячи двадцать третьем. Стив думал о ее словах и о своей просьбе. Сейчас он считал, что сможет сделать то, что задумал, что ему хватит на это сил, ведь, в сущности – какая разница? Наташа решила уничтожить всех своих клонов, Стив же просит лишь одного – чтобы это убийство не было напрасным. Он надеялся, что сможет объяснить Наташе позже.

Он думал о ее реакции, о том, что сейчас она считает его чудовищем. Стив задумался, действительно ли это так. Может быть, он и стал чудовищем за эти четыре десятка лет. Может быть, так оно и есть. Он совершил уже столько, что руки век не отмоются от крови. Порой он думал, что лучше бы ему вовсе умереть сразу после Проекта «Озарение», чтобы никогда не смотреть в глаза Баки после всего этого. Его Баки без раздумий шел за ним всегда, в Бруклине, после плена в Крайшберге. Баки видел в нем лучшее, а он предал его. Стал чудовищем. Стив надеялся хотя бы на то, что он не был чудовищем для Солдата. Что хотя бы сейчас Баки не думает о нем как о монстре.

– Стив, – произнес Баки, и Стив подскочил. Он понял, что его бьет дрожь.

– Стиви, – шепнул Баки и повернул голову к Стиву. – Мне нужно идти.

– Куда? – Стив обнял его руку своими. – Куда тебе нужно?

– К Стиву. К Стиву… Я спасал его. Он был в воде. Он заболеет и умрет. Пусти меня, – Баки подскочил с кровати и начал натягивать белье.

– Я же здесь, – растерянно произнес Стив.

– Да, – согласился Баки и натянул на себя первые попавшиеся под руку штаны. – Я вернусь, только нужно найти Стиви. Он маленький, слабый, он заболеет от воды и умрет.

Стив молча наблюдал за тем, как Баки собирается, мельтешит по комнате, натягивает на себя три кофты, потом разные носки и растерянно ищет ботинки.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, не надеясь ни на что. – Бак.

Баки обернулся к нему и подошел вплотную, запустив руку в волосы, лаская и поглаживая его:  
– Он снова полез в воду, – сказал он расстроенно. – Бог знает зачем. У него нет теплого пальто. И денег на лекарства нет, потому что он недавно переболел простудой. Слава Богу, не простудил легкие. Кашлял страшно.

Стив помнил то время, о котором говорил Баки.

– Мне нужно идти к нему. Нужно найти. Он маленький и слабый. Плохо дышит, у него болят руки и ноги. И спина. У него она такая узкая. Помоги мне! Он начнет кашлять, и на платке будет кровь. Я же не боюсь крови. Я много видел ее. Меня пугает только пятнышко на платке. И все! Больше ничего.

Стив молча достал две куртки, укутывая в одну Баки, вторую надел сам. Они вышли из квартиры. Стив шел за Баки. Только он оказался на улице, как растерянно замер. Они были в Бруклине, но город изменился с тридцатых. Баки сделал несколько нерешительных шагов, оглядываясь вокруг, но затем пошел довольно быстрым шагом, лихорадочно оглядывая названия улиц и номера домов.

– Куда нам нужно? – спросил Стив, безуспешно пытаясь замаскировать грусть и обреченность в голосе.

– Винегар Хилл, – отозвался Баки. Что ж… Этого следовало ожидать.

– Пойдем со мной, я знаю дорогу, – сказал Стив и направился в ту сторону, где они когда-то жили.

Баки выглядел встревоженным. Он отдал право идти вперед Стиву, но все время пытался ускорить шаг, один раз даже взял его за руку и потянул вперед. Стив послушно ускорился. Скоро они пришли на место, где когда-то между добротными каменными домами стояли деревянные бараки, где они снимали комнату.

Баки остановился, явно узнавая каменные дома, только теперь никаких бараков не было, вместо них разбили сквер.

– Пойдем, – сказал Стив и направился к детской площадке, примерно туда, где стояли временные будки с маленьким оконцем под потолком, пропахшие плесенью и кислой капустой, которые он ненавидел с тех пор, как умерла его мать. Баки молча последовал за ним.

– Эти дома давно снесли, знаешь ли. – сказал Стив. – Не осталось ничего. И хорошо, я считаю. Ненавидел их. Ненавидел… Ненавидел то, что это единственное жилье, на какое мог рассчитывать. Ненавидел их потому, что ты видел это и все равно жил со мной. Что тебе приходилось жить здесь. Из-за… Стива.

Баки задышал чаще:

– Где он? Где мой Стив?

– Посмотри же на меня, – взмолился Стив.

Баки стоял, опустив голову. Он сжимал кулаки:  
– Я помню, как спас его! Он был в воде! Я тянулся! Я спас! Спас!

Стив молчал, прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы не закричать от боли, чтобы не напугать и без того испуганного Баки.

– Где он? Где? – спрашивал тот, часто-часто дыша, как при надвигающемся приступе.

Стив шагнул к нему и обнял:  
– Он в порядке, он сейчас спит.

– Спит? – переспросил Баки.

– Ему сейчас хорошо. Он отдыхает и ни о чем не беспокоится. Скоро ты встретишься с ним. Очень-очень скоро. А пока побудь со мной, – шепнул Стив на ухо. – Побудь со мной, прошу.

Баки прильнул к его плечу, доверчиво и нежно.

– Пойдем домой. – Стив приобнял его за плечи, направляя в их безликую конспиративную квартиру.

* * *

Баки нервничал весь день. Стив с опаской смотрел на то, как он беспокойно ходит по квартире. Каждое движение Баки к окну или к двери заставляло вздрагивать Стива. Он не понимал, почему произошло то, что произошло. Почему Баки вспомнил его именно сейчас. Что это было? Была ли причина в том, что Стиву грозила опасность, или это все-таки Бруклинские доки, в которых они провели свое отрочество, развеяли морок забвения?

Стив видел, что тогда, в воде, Баки узнал его. Узнал несмотря на седые волосы, морщинки у глаз и отпущенную бороду. Баки узнал его и тянулся к нему. И это была не просто констатация факта, который Стив озвучил ему очень-очень давно: я – Стив, я буду твоим куратором. Баки запомнил это, но называл его только «Куратор», лишь изредка произнося «Стив, Куратор». Но тогда, в воде, Баки смотрел на него и видел его. Тянулся к нему, чтобы забыть о том, кто такой Стив, после тревожного сна, но вспомнить их юность и начать искать того худого и болезненного мальчишку, каким он когда-то был. Искать – и не узнавать человека, который был с ним рядом.

Стив вздохнул. Больше всего это походило на его посещения Пегги в доме престарелых. Временами она так же не понимала, кто перед ней. Это и тогда разрывало Стиву сердце, и он думал, что хуже этого быть не может, а сейчас, когда это говорил Баки, его просто убивало. Баки спрашивал «Где Стив?», и у него было чувство, будто в тело втыкают тысячу ножей.

Сейчас он обессиленно сидел в кресле, опустив руки на подлокотники. Баки подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу, заставляя Стива вцепиться в обивку кресла от опасения, что он немедленно выпрыгнет из окна и пойдет искать человека, сидящего в одной с ним комнате. Но Баки просто выглянул в окно и вернулся в комнату, подходя к Стиву.

– Куратор, - позвал он, садясь у его ног.

\- Что, родной? – спросил Стив, привычно запуская руку в его волосы, чтобы погладить.

\- Он ушел, да? – спросил Баки, пряча лицо в коленях Стива.

\- Он отдыхает, - как можно мягче ответил Стив. – Но ты еще увидишь его. Очень-очень скоро.

\- Нет, - упрямо возразил Баки. – С ним что-то случилось, что-то страшное. Потому что… - Баки проглотил фразу.

Стив на секунду замер, а потом продолжил молча гладить его по голове, распутывая волосы.

\- Потому что он не бросил бы меня. Мне было холодно и страшно. Мой Стив грел меня, а потом пропал. А что если его тоже забрали?!

– Его не забрали, – хрипло сказал Стив.

– Что если сделали из него… Сделали такого же, как я? – Баки поднял на Стива глаза. – Он был со мной потом. Он был со мной. Всегда был рядом, даже когда мы… Он поэтому ушел, да?

Стив продолжил гладить его по щеке.

– Это нечестно! Нечестно! – Баки снова уткнулся в его колени и крепко обнял их. – Это нечестно! Потому что он никогда не хотел так! Потому что он ненавидел все это! Он правильный, он хороший, а я поломан!

– Что он ненавидел? – спросил Стив.

Баки сглотнул и затих.

– Это ты его прогнал? – внезапно спросил Баки. – Ты его убил? Он не оставил бы меня, даже если бы узнал… Какая ему разница? У него… – Баки задышал часто, как от боли. – У него есть Леди в Красном, у него семья, и дом, и двое детей. Какая ему разница?!

– У него нет никого, кроме тебя, – успокаивал его Стив, а самого будто разрывало на тысячи лент. Он даже не слышал половину того, о чем путано говорил Баки: кровь прилила к голове и долбилась в уши, оглушая.

– Сти-и-ив! Стиви! – внезапно протянул Баки, заставляя Стива вздрогнуть от своего имени.

– Лучше убей меня, Стив, лучше убей, но не оставляй! Только не оставляй! – Баки потянулся ближе, прижимаясь головой к его животу. – Я буду правильным, буду достойным тебя! У меня же даже получалось! Я даже… Я буду достоин тебя.

– Баки! – Стив заставил поднять его лицо. – Я с тобой! Я здесь! Я всегда буду с тобой!

– Стив… Стиви, – Баки обнял его, прижимаясь. – Ты здесь! Мне было так темно и страшно! Я шел к тебе, шел… Я не забыл тебя. Я не забыл. Я помню твое имя.

– Тебе было страшно? – спросил Стив дрожащим голосом.

Баки моргнул и прильнул к нему всем телом, обхватывая за шею и ища губами его губы, а в глазах пропали искорки осознанности, будто бы Баки спрятался внутри, в своей темноте.

– Тебе страшно? Тебе страшно со мной? Ты боишься меня? – не успокаивался Стив.

– Твой, для тебя, – ответил на это Баки, настойчиво утягивая Стива вниз. – Ты мой. Совсем. Совсем мой.

Стив послушно лег на Баки сверху, как тот любил, гладил его лицо и целовал, ловя ответные ласки. Баки ерзал под ним, выгибался, насколько позволял вес Стива. Тот чувствовал его возбуждение, которое заставило обнимать крепче и целовать горячее, нетерпеливее. Стив пытался насытится им до того, как навсегда уже расстанется с Баки. До того, когда Баки придет в себя, обвинит его в существовании в своем бесконечном кошмаре, обвинит в том, что делает Стив сейчас. Стиву уже нечего было терять, он не справился. Он пытался, и он проиграл. Поэтому раздевал своего Баки, своего Солдата, спешно, жадно вдыхая его запах, пока мог.

Он привычно уже опустил голову вниз, стягивая с него разом и штаны и трусы, утыкаясь лицом в горячий пах, лаская языком и губами член. Лаская Баки, как в последний раз. Баки стонал, жадно и хрипло. Просил больше. Говорил что-то неразборчивое, зажимал Стиву уши руками, запрокидывал голову и стонал на одном дыхании обрывки фраз.

Стив чувствовал губами, как напрягается член Баки перед разрядкой, как рот уже переполнен собственной слюной и смазкой Баки. Пальцами чувствовал жар его бедер, его живота. Стива сводило с ума то, как поджимается мошонка Баки, как он перед самым оргазмом сжимает пальцы на ногах. Если бы Стив мог разделиться, он целовал бы и облизывал всего его. Каждый дюйм его кожи, каждую его клетку. Стив мечтал раствориться в нем, мечтал слиться в одно существо, чтобы ласкать его не только снаружи. Стив желал быть с ним, быть с Баки в его тьме, обвить его коконом своего тела и защищать, и пусть бы он его проклял, называл бы хоть как, хоть предателем, хоть содомитом. Стив хотел только одного – чтобы у него хватило сил укрыть Баки от всех его страхов и горестей.

– Не так, – услышал он сверху. Баки поднял его лицо, глядя на него туманным взглядом.

Стив тяжело дышал и облизывался, собирая с губ вкус Баки. Он даже застонал от того, что ему не разрешили закончить, не позволили выпить то, что Стив так упорно добывал. Они ложились вместе уже бессчетное количество раз, а Стив все еще не мог насытиться им. Не мог оторваться от его тела, запаха его кожи. Теплота Баки, его нежность, его податливость и жадность превращали Стива в животное, теряющее человеческий облик, живущее единственным инстинктом – угодить своей паре, вылизать ее с головы до кончиков пальцев ног и получить за свою преданность вкус и запах разгоряченного тела, семя во рту и ответную ласку. А сейчас его господин, его божество прервало его причастие.

– Я хочу еще, – Баки тянул его к себе, обволакивая тело Стива руками и ногами.

Стив поднимался вверх дорожкой поцелуев, тихо скулил от обиды и пытался загладить свою вину, касаясь Баки нежнее и целуя мягче.

– Хочу еще, – шептал Баки. – Хочу больше.

Он оплетал тело Стива, стискивал его руками, стянул с него толстовку и футболку. Терся кожей о кожу и брал в ладонь пульсирующий член Стива.

– Больше, – просил Баки безжалостно. – Хочу больше. – Он изогнулся, подставляясь так, что никакой другой интерпретации его желаний и быть не могло.

Стив задрожал всем телом. Первый раз он был так близко. Первый раз его головка касалась узкого входа Баки. Стив до сих пор ничего не знал о таком, но Баки этого хотел. И Стив так хотел этого, что не мог сдержать дрожь в руках и ногах. Он уткнулся в шею Баки, укладывая его на спину, ложась так, как он хотел. Баки интуитивно согнул ноги в коленях, притягивая их к груди. Стив подался бедрами вперед, встречая на пути тугую преграду. Баки задышал чаще, сомкнув губы. Стив целовал его, прося прощения, и снова надавил, стараясь войти в тело, дать то, чего Баки так хочет. Дальше время словно замедлилось, остались только медленные движения, проникновение по миллиметру в разгоряченное тело, желающее всего и сразу. Стив застонал, когда его головка оказалась внутри, запечатанная мышцами. Он обнимал Баки, целовал, шептал что-то на ухо – и слушал, слушал его тело, слушал его стоны и понукания двигаться дальше. Стив раскачивался так же медленно, превращая акт единения тел в сладкую пытку. Когда он вошел до конца, оба замерли, испуганные новыми ощущениями и новой болью, которую испытывали их тела. Болью, которую хотелось продлить и не останавливать, до момента, когда Стив толкнулся первый раз. Он не знал, что случилось, но Баки замер, а потом двинул бедрами так, как до этого сделал Стив. И обоих сорвало.

Они двигались в полном молчании, комнату наполняли только удары тела о тело, сопение и поцелуи, влажные и громкие. Они не желали отрываться друг от друга. Баки вжимал в себя Стива так, что у него не было почти никакой возможности двигаться, кроме движений бедрами, и Стив был счастлив. Он не желал отстраняться от Баки, ловил его ласки, его поцелуи, отдавался его рукам и проникал в него сильнее и глубже до тех пор, пока у него не осталось сил сдерживаться. Стив кончил, заполняя собой Баки. Между их телами пульсировал член Баки, Стив хотел взять его хотя бы в ладонь, но Баки не дал, двигая бедрами, заставляя Стива продолжать движение. Теперь внутри было влажно, а осознание того, что это вина Стива, что это его семя и его член раскрыли Баки, бросило его за грань. Он целовал и шептал на ухо всякие нежности, называл Баки своим, гладил его бедра и придерживал, когда Баки хныкал, подгоняя его. Стив никогда не думал, что может быть прекраснее, пока Баки не кончил в ответ, сжимаясь на нем, вытягивая из него все больше и больше семени. Между бедрами у Баки было влажно и липко, а их животы склеила сперма.

Они лежали на полу, спаянные в одно существо, не в состоянии разделиться. Стив трепетно целовал лицо Баки, его лоб, его брови, его ресницы. Баки не отпускал, прижимал Стива к себе двумя руками, запечатывая его в свою клетку, будто бы Стив когда-нибудь желал выбраться из нее и оказаться на свободе. Ему не нужна была свобода и мир. Баки был его миром, его основой и осью. И это ничто не могло поменять.


	7. Глава 7

1991

Близился декабрь. Температура опускалась все ниже. За пределами бункера лютовали метели. Стив давно уже привык к такой погоде, но не горел желанием выходить в город. Он подолгу сидел возле криокамеры и смотрел на спящего Баки. Совсем скоро он отдаст приказ устранить Говарда, тем самым закроет последнюю линию, ведущую к Мстителям, и посадит семя раздора с Тони. Знал бы он, кто отдал приказ об устранении, не мелочился бы – нашел способ прикончить его в этом же самом бункере, но так не будет. Стив знал это.

Сейчас он сидел перед Баки, отдыхая после долгого дня. Баки спал и выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным. Если бы так было всегда. Единственное, о чем сейчас мечтал Стив, чтобы Баки было хорошо. Хотел бы он укрыть его от проблем, но наперед знал, что и этого не получится.

– Есть интересные сведения, – раздался голос за его спиной.

Стив поднял руку, не оборачиваясь. Он знал о том, какие донесения принес ему Вася. Тот подал ему папку документов с фотографиями, приказами и перепиской между Говардом Старком и Пентагоном.

– Сыворотка суперсолдата, – произнес Стив, даже не смотря в документы.

Вася если и удивился, то виду не подал.

– Передача назначена на…

– На семнадцатое декабря, – ответил Стив. – Шестнадцатого мы перехватим ее. Говард и Мария Старк будут… устранены.

– Мне заняться разработкой плана? – спросил Вася.

– Я займусь. Три месяца назад я просил тебя найти кандидатов для эксперимента. Лояльных к нам. Ты нашел?

– Есть десять претендентов. Все преданы до фанатизма.

– Сократи группу до пяти человек. Отбери на свое усмотрение.

Вася обошел кресло и встал перед Стивом:  
– Что ты собираешься делать?

– У нас будет пять образцов сыворотки, – ответил Стив. – И пять Зимних Солдат.

Вася обернулся на криокамеру, а затем к Стиву, нахмурившись.

– Подготовь криокамеры, – сказал Стив.

– А что будет с ним? С Солдатом? – Вася не двинулся с места.

– Думаешь, я способен причинить ему вред? Думаешь, я убью его?

– Я думаю, что ты чудовище, – ответил Вася. – Но… его ты не убьешь. Не убьешь… это уж точно.

Стив выпрямился, стараясь контролировать эмоции.

– Вы поняли свое задание, полковник? – спросил он холодно.

За все эти годы они так и не наладили друг с другом хотя бы относительно теплое общение. Их отношения напоминали айсберг. Стив и не пытался это изменить, хоть и честно исполнял обязанности опекуна. Пока Вася был несовершеннолетним, он был одет, обут, накормлен и получил лучшее из возможного образование. Как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он собрал вещи и съехал из квартиры Стива в квартиру отца, под молчаливое наблюдение. Они ничего не сказали друг другу. Стив просто закрыл за ним дверь. На следующий день они встретились на работе как ни в чем ни бывало. Стив сразу назначил Карпова своим секретарем, и постепенно доверял ему все больше полномочий. К двадцати семи годам Василий Карпов дослужился до полковника, но все еще оставался личным помощником Стива.

– Обеспечить новых Солдат криокамерами, – повторил он задачу. – Будут ли распоряжения насчет криокамеры Солдата?

– Нет. 

– Это мерзко, – сообщил Вася.

– Я делаю то, что должен.

– Долго будешь себя оправдывать этим? – зло бросил он и вышел из криоблока.

* * *

Стив продолжал заниматься делами Гидры, стараясь оттянуть момент разработки плана, но, в конце концов, тянуть дольше не было времени. План был составлен в течении трех часов, и Стив не видел в нем изъянов. Он вызвал к себе Васю и показал на тонкую папку.

– Проверь, – попросил он и сел в одно из кресел возле обогревателя.

Вася опустился во второе и начал читать, сверяясь с картой местности. Стив большую часть времени молчал, только кратко отвечал на вопросы.

– План предполагает, что Старк начнет движение из дома в районе пяти вечера? – спросил Вася. – Откуда такая уверенность?

– У нас есть люди в Пентагоне. Встреча будет назначена на нужное время.

Вася снова пробежался глазами по плану.

– Зачем камера? Мы только засветим Солдата. Его отчеты всегда были предельно точны. Мы можем ограничиться…

– Организуй камеру, – спокойно сказал Стив.

Вася еще раз прошелся по плану.

– Я не вижу здесь нестыковок, – сказал он через несколько минут.

– Что с твоим заданием? – спросил Стив и положил ладони на обогреватель.

– Трое прибыли на базу. Двое в пути.

– Держите их в отдельном блоке и подготовьте их. Эксперимент начнем сразу, как получим сыворотку.

– Слушаюсь. Еще распоряжения?

– Никаких. Солдата разбужу и проинструктирую я сам.

* * *

Стив как всегда с замиранием сердца смотрел, как поднимается стекло криокамеры. Как лампы освещают фигуру Баки, затянутого в черный термокомбинезон, как пар клубится вокруг него, выпуская холодный воздух.

Эта конструкция предусматривала несколько уровней автоматической фиксации, поэтому Стив просто снял Баки в конце и перенес на кушетку, где сразу включил термокомбинезон и сел рядом ждать, когда Баки проснется.

– Стив, – услышал он слабый голос и вздрогнул, не веря в происходящее.

– Баки, – отозвался он шепотом. – Баки, ты помнишь?

Баки кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Холодно очень, – пожаловался он.

Стив немедленно укрыл его согревающим одеялом.

– Что ты помнишь? – спросил Стив. – Ты знаешь, где ты? Какой сейчас год?

– Мы работаем вместе. Ты планируешь задания, я выполняю. – Баки улыбнулся. – Я же твой снайпер. Где ты найдешь еще такого хорошего снайпера, который согласится терпеть тебя?

Сердце Стива сделало кульбит и рывок, а потом забилось часто-часто.

– Придурок, – шепнул Стив, нежно улыбаясь.

– Ты постарел, Стиви. – Баки поднял руку и провел пальцами по седым волосам и морщинам у глаз. – Тебе, должно быть, лет двести, сопляк.

Стив кивнул:

– Примерно, Бак.

– У нас задание, да?

– Точно, – Стив не мог сдержать эмоций: в этот момент вся гамма чувств отражалась на его лице.

– Война все еще не закончилась? 

Стив погладил Баки по голове, трогая его лицо, будто в первый раз:  
– Ты же знаешь, я всегда найду себе потасовку.

– Вечно ты влипаешь в неприятности, Стив, – Баки не отстранился, даже позволил себе прижаться к теплой руке Стива.

– Что бы я делал без тебя, придурок, – Стив чувствовал, что скоро расклеится, потому прижался лбом к груди Баки, пряча лицо в одеяле.

Баки грелся и поглаживал его по плечу.

– Так что за задание, Капитан? Мафиози, злой немецкий ученый?

Стив замер от страха. Кажется, даже его сердце перестало биться. Он так радовался тому, что Баки вспомнил, что внезапно пришел в себя, а сейчас малодушно думал, что лучше бы он пребывал в забвении. Что он ему должен сказать? Как такое вообще можно произнести?

– Стив?.. – позвал Баки. – Так какое задание?

– Добыть сыворотку суперсолдата. Доставить ее сюда. Разработчика устранить. И свидетеля, – ответил Стив убитым голосом.

– Ох, Стиви. Они все еще пытаются это сделать, да? Зола не успокоился. Надеялся, что эта мразь давно уже сдохла.

– Да, Бак. Он больше тебя не тронет. Он никому больше не причинит вреда. Я запер его далеко и надолго.

– Нельзя, Стиви, чтобы сыворотка была у Гидры.

Стив гладил его по плечу и молчал, опустив глаза.

– Так кто разработчик? – спросил Баки.

– Говард Старк, – ответил Стив.

– Что? – после недолгого молчания спросил Баки так, будто подозревал Стива в розыгрыше. – Говард? Наш Говард? Это плохая шутка, Стиви.

– Это не шутка.

– Нет же, – Баки улыбался, но совсем неуверенно. – Ты же смеешься надо мной. Наш Говард не стал бы сотрудничать с Гидрой. Ну же! Это же Говард. Он же сделал тебе щит. Он же… устроил нам всем ужин с фондю, а ты краснел… Стиви! Давай поговорим с ним… он же поймет. Его, наверное, обманули. Ты же знаешь этих ублюдков, Гидра может пролезть куда угодно! Он послушает нас! Тебя-то он точно послушает, Стиви!

– Бак… Не спорь, пожалуйста. Это нужно сделать. Ты должен. Только не спрашивай, почему.

– Стив, это Говард! – Баки сел и чуть прикрикнул на него.

– Да, Бак, – Стив не поднимал глаз.

– Я не стану этого делать, – отрезал Баки. – И более того. Я и тебе не дам.

Стив с ужасом смотрел на него. По груди от стабилизатора начали расходиться короткие импульсы, похожие на несильный ток. Он инстинктивно схватился за грудь.

– Стив! Что ты творишь?! – Баки уже стоял на ногах, хотя и нетвердо, и отошел на пару шагов от кушетки. – Это Говард! Наш Говард!

– Я не желал этого! – Стив сказал это излишне эмоционально. – И не хочу, чтобы ты это делал! Но ты сделаешь!

– Черта с два! – рявкнул Баки. – Он нам что, враг?! Когда это?! С каких пор?!

Стив молчал.

– Я не стану, Стив. А если ты попробуешь сам, я остановлю тебя. Закрою в пустой комнате, чтобы ты успокоился и подумал как следует.

– Баки, не вынуждай меня заставлять тебя! – нервно сказал Стив.

– Что ты сделаешь?! Будешь драться со мной?! – Баки сжал кулаки. – Да даже если и побьешь, все равно не заставишь.

Стив опустился на пол и спрятал лицо в коленях, обнимая себя руками.

– Стив… Стиви, ну что ты? Вот глупый, – Баки подошел к нему и погладил по спине.

– Я сам загнал себя в ловушку. Я подвел тебя. Я не справился, – глухо сказал он, не поднимая головы.

– Справился, Стиви. Ты же знаешь про сыворотку, значит, справился. С Говардом мы поговорим, и она не окажется в Гидре.

– Баки… Баки, родной, прости меня, – шепнул Стив и потянулся обнять его.

– Да за что же прощать? – Баки был растерян, но обвил его руками.

– Прости меня, Бак. Прости, – Стив переместил руки так, чтобы взять его шею в удушающий захват.

– Стив, – Баки положил руку на его плечо. – Слишком сильно.

– Прости, родной, – Стив прижался к его виску и продолжил сдавливать шею, лишая кислорода.

– Стиви! Хватит! – Баки ударил его под ребра. Ударил сильно, левой рукой. Стив подумал, что Баки может сломать ему ребра, и подумал, что это хорошо. Хорошо получить от него по заслугам.

– Прости меня, Бак. Прости. – Стив продолжал перекрывать ему кислород, пока Баки брыкался, бил его руками и пытался выбраться из захвата. Скоро его удары стали слабее, он продолжал бить невпопад, пока его руки совсем не опустились и голова не легла на плечо Стива.

Стив расслабил хватку, убрал дрожащей рукой влажные волосы со лба Баки и дотянулся до своей рации, вызывая Карпова.

– Пришли сюда двух людей и поднимай техников, пусть готовят кресло по инструкциям. 

– Слушаюсь, – ответил Вася, замявшись на секунду.

Стив положил рацию на пол и обхватил Баки, баюкая его в руках.

– Я не хотел, родной. Я не хотел. Я просто хотел защитить тебя. Прости, что не справился. Прости, что стал таким. Я буду с тобой до конца. Буду до конца, а потом уйду. Я обещаю, обещаю, что ты не увидишь меня. – Стив говорил и гладил Баки по щекам и волосам. – Я виноват перед тобой. Во всех твоих бедах виноват. Я хотел исправить это. Но я же не всесильный…

Баки пошевелился и открыл глаза, глядя на Стива расфокусированным взглядом.

– Стив, – шепнул он.

Стив закрыл глаза, его пальцы дрогнули на щеке Баки, когда в помещение вошли два человека. Стив поднял на них глаза, посмотрел на не пришедшего еще в себя Баки и подумал, что ни за что не отдаст им его.

– Приберитесь здесь, – приказал он. – Помощь в транспортировке не требуется. Я сам.

Он поднял Баки на руки и понес в помещение, где стояло кресло. Он сам усадил в него Баки. Сам застегивал ремни.

– Стив, что ты делаешь? – тихо-тихо спросил он.

– Бак, – Стив смотрел на него и чувствовал себя последней скотиной. – Ты прости меня. Не получится иначе. Прости. Прости меня.

– Стив... – Баки обреченно смотрел на него.

– Если бы я мог, я бы сам. Я бы все сделал сам.

– Стиви…

Стив наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его руку, делая вид, что поправляет крепеж ремня. Он отошел на шаг, затем на два. Вытер глаза рукавом и зашел за спину Баки. Достал блокнот, который поклялся не доставать до две тысячи шестнадцатого.

Стив открыл рот, но слова застряли в горле. Он не мог приказать начать процедуру. Стив сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Техники и врачи замерли в ожидании. Вася стоял чуть поодаль и смотрел на него.

– Что нам делать? – подал он голос.

– Ничего. Все настроено?

– Так точно, – ответил ему один из людей в белом халате.

Стив подошел к главному пульту управления. Сотрудник указал на рубильник. Остальные кнопки были в положении «включено». Стив сжал рукоять и потянул ее вниз.

Страшный механизм пришел в действие. И Баки закричал.

Стив подошел так, чтобы Баки его слышал, и начал диктовать:  
– Же… Желание… Ржавый… Семн…адцать, – его голос дрожал, в горле стоял ком, не дающий ему вздохнуть.

– …Добросердечный…

Стив открыл рот, чтобы произнести следующее слово, и не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Баки кричал, разрывая его сердце в клочья.

– Отдай! – рявкнул Вася и выхватил из его рук блокнот.

– Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на Родину. Один. Грузовой вагон, – прочитал Вася код.

Процесс обнуления завершился. Баки сидел тихо. Так тихо, что у Стива гудело в ушах.

– Доброе утро, Солдат, – приветствовал Вася так, как того требовала инструкция.

– Я жду приказаний.

– Излагаю суть миссии. – Вася протянул Баки папку с планом операции. – Устранить и изъять. Без свидетелей.

Баки освободили от креплений. Он поднялся и пошел за Васей.

Стив остался стоять там, где стоял. Он смотрел в никуда, не видя ни кресла, ни снующих солдат, ни техников.

* * *

Баки прибыл обратно через двадцать шесть часов пятьдесят минут. Все это время Стив не мог найти себе места, не мог заниматься делами. Когда по рации сообщили о прибытии Солдата, Стив немедленно пошел к нему.

Баки вышел из джета с кейсом и сразу же прошел к своему куратору. Мимо Стива. Карпов принял его кейс, открыл и проверил ампулы с сывороткой:  
– Очень хорошо, Солдат.

Он закрыл кейс и похлопал Солдата по плечу.

– Пойдем, Солдат. Пока ты свободен.

Баки сделал несколько шагов за Васей и остановился, будто потерялся.

– Солдат? – позвал его Вася. – В чем дело? Отчет.

– Куратор, – произнес Баки растерянно.

Вася молча ждал. Баки сделал шаг к нему, будто его тянули невидимые нити, но остановился и обернулся, потерянно ища глазами… Он остановил взгляд на Стиве.

– Солдат, – позвал Стив. – Все хорошо.

Баки немедленно подошел к нему и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива.

– Я здесь, все хорошо, – повторил Стив и обнял его, осторожно ощупывая на наличие повреждений. – Все хорошо.

– Где ты был? – спросил Баки. – Я потерял тебя. Ты – мой куратор. Ты сам говорил.

– Прости, – сказал Стив. – Я больше не оставлю тебя. Я буду с тобой.

Баки коснулся щекой его щеки и положил голову на плечо. Стив погладил его по спине.

– Пойдем домой, – позвал он.

Баки кивнул и взял его за руку. Стив улыбнулся ему, направляясь в свои комнаты.

* * *

Баки был в душе, когда Вася постучал в дверь. Стив открыл, он примерно представлял, о чем будет разговор.

– Закончили вводить сыворотку. Подопытные в камерах, – отчитался Вася.

Стив кивнул. Вася не уходил и пристально смотрел на него.

– Спрашивай, – вздохнул Стив и сделал шаг назад, пропуская того в комнату.

– Что это? – спросил Вася, показывая блокнот.

– Ты сам уже понял. У тебя было время изучить его, – ответил Стив.

– Ты его писал? 

– Нет, – ответил Стив. – Его писали до меня. Все, что там описано, было до того, как я забрал Солдата.

– Ты его использовал?

– До этого задания – нет.

– Зачем? – спросил Вася. – Зачем ты усадил его в то кресло? Он и так слушался тебя!

– Он вспомнил. Он вспомнил меня, вспомнил себя. Он отказался убивать нашего друга.

– Ты мог послать кого угодно! Любой сделал бы его работу!

– К сожалению, нет. 

Вася сжал руку в кулак и смотрел так, будто хотел кинуться на Стива.

– Эти коды может использовать любой?

– Да.

– И он будет слушаться?

– Будет, – ответил Стив через паузу.

– Почему ты не уничтожил эту тетрадь?

– Потому что она нужна.

Вася все так же сжимал тетрадь в руке. Стив смотрел на него, не пряча взгляд.

– Что ты собираешься делать, Вася? – спросил Стив устало. – Хочешь ударить? Убить?

– Если я тебя убью, он останется совсем один, – голос был напряженным, но тихим и хриплым.

Стив глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

– Спасибо тебе, – сказал Стив искренне. – Спасибо за то, что заботишься о нем.

Вася хмыкнул, развернулся и ушел.

* * *

Стив держал на руках сонного Баки и гладил его по волосам. Ему пришлось дать успокоительное после инцидента с подопытными: тот был слишком возбужден, никак не мог успокоиться, адреналин в его крови зашкаливал.

Стив всеми правдами и неправдами хотел оградить его от того, что было в экспериментальном отделении, но Баки должен был видеть Солдат в действии. Поэтому Стив взял его с собой, чтобы тот смотрел на проверку их возможностей.

Проверять их Стив пошел сам. Баки он оставил рядом с Васей.

Начиналось все неплохо. Стив удачно блокировал их удары, не давая задеть себя, но неудачи только выводили подопытных из себя. Скоро их атаки перестали походить на тренировочные. Они стали бросаться на него яростнее, агрессивнее. Стив поставил блок от опасного удара, но пропустил другой, угодивший в ребра, туда, куда недавно бил Баки. Видимо, ребра были уже повреждены, потому что Стив, почувствовав резкую боль, не смог сдержать крик.

Видимо, это стало причиной того, что Баки кинулся в боевой круг и сначала успешно отбросил от Стива того, кто ударил его по ребрам, а в следующий момент его скрутили как котенка, блокируя бионическую руку.

– Очень хорошо, Волков, – услышал Стив голос Васи.

Подопытные расступились, но только на мгновение. От переизбытка адреналина и нерастраченной ярости кто-то из них схватил техника и сломал ему шею. Тогда-то и началась паника. Охрана немедленно вскинула свое оружие, целясь в суперсолдат. В тех все еще бушевала ярость, они начали нападать без разбору. Вася выхватил пистолет, встал за Баки, используя его плечо как опору для руки. Стив поднялся следом и встал позади, прикрывая спину Баки и Васи.

– Выводи нас отсюда, Солдат, – скомандовал тот.

Баки выставил руку вперед, отшвыривая с их пути озверевшие экспериментальные модели и ловя шальные пули железной ладонью, загнал их в одну из камер и запер дверь решетки, все еще оставаясь на позиции и защищая Стива и Васю, который уже вызывал по рации подкрепление.

Час спустя все успокоилось. Зимним Солдатам вкатили лошадиную дозу транквилизаторов и законсервировали в криокамерах. Стива осмотрели медики и перевязали ребра эластичными бинтами для ограничения подвижности. Вася писал отчет о происшествии, пересматривал видео с камер наблюдения и требовал комментарии докторов и техников.

Баки был возбужден, ходил из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Он мог резко остановиться, но его тело вздрагивало, и он продолжал свои передвижения по комнате. Стив подошел к нему и опустил руку на плечо.

– Никак не успокоишься, да? – мягко спросил он.

Баки дернул головой. Он даже сейчас, когда Стив был рядом, не мог стоять и ничего не делать. Его руки дрожали, пластины левой руки рекалибровались, даже ногами он притопывал, будто ему больно было стоять на пушистом ворсе ковра.

– Хочешь успокоительное? – Стив поглаживал его по плечу.

– Ты же мой куратор? – Баки качнулся к нему и прижался лбом.

– Да, родной.

– Рассинхронизация, – сообщил Баки. – Голос говорит, что куратор тот, кто читает код, а внутри… – Баки задышал чаще и указал куда-то под сердце, – здесь… знает, что куратор – ты.

Стив попытался проглотить ком в горле.

– Кого слушаться? – растерянно спросил Баки.

Стив убрал руку со спины Баки и показал ему кольцо. Баки погладил его кончиками пальцев.

– Ты сказал, что я принадлежу тебе, помнишь? – спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

– Просто помни об этом. – Стив поцеловал его в лоб.

– Как забыть голос в голове? 

– Нужно поспать, и он пройдет, – ответил Стив.

– Не смогу сейчас уснуть. Хочу успокоительное. – Баки потерся лбом о его лоб.

– Хорошо, – Стив усадил Баки на кровать и потянулся к аптечке, доставая оттуда разработанное под метаболизм суперсолдата успокоительное.

Он достал таблетку и подал Баки стакан воды.

– Ты же не уйдешь? Не хочу спать и быть беспомощным, – спросил Баки после того, как запил успокоительное водой.

– Нет, конечно. Буду рядом, – Стив подложил подушку под спину и устроился на кровати.

Баки привычно лег рядом, устраиваясь головой на его плече. Стив обнял его, поглаживая по голове. Когда Баки уснул, Стив прижался губами к его виску. Он все еще чувствовал шрам от тока, который сам же и включил.

– Буду с тобой, пока тебе это будет нужно, родной, – шепнул он в висок. – А потом ты и не вспомнишь обо мне, и все у тебя будет хорошо. Очень скоро, уже совсем-совсем недолго осталось потерпеть. Наверное, потом ты поедешь посмотреть мир. Ты всегда хотел путешествовать. Посетишь Бразильский Карнавал и увидишь танцующих драконов в Китае, заберешься на Пирамиду Хеопса и прогуляешься по Елисейским полям. С тобой будут Сэм и Ванда, ты ей очень нравишься, и она понравится тебе. Клинт обязательно пригласит тебя на свою ферму, и вы будете целыми днями пытаться завести его древний трактор. Клянусь, Бак, он наш ровесник. У Клинта три ребенка. Девочка и двое мальчишек. Ты и с ними найдешь общий язык, ты всегда любил детей. И… милый, у тебя тоже будет семья. Потому что ты достоин самого лучшего, Бак. Самого лучшего, а не такого… как я.

Стив почувствовал, как Баки сжал его руку. Он съежился в комок и нахмурился, будто видел плохой сон. Стив погладил его по лбу, стирая морщинку, и Баки расслабился, только прижался теснее.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив обнаружил, что Вася исчез с базы. Его комната осталась почти такой, какой и была: пустой и аскетичной. Его форма висела в комоде, пропала какая-то гражданская одежда, деньги и документы. А еще – красный блокнот с черной звездой.

На письменном столе стояла лампа, лежали две книги и письмо. Стив развернул его.

«Отец,  
когда ты прочитаешь эту записку, я буду уже далеко. Ты хорошо учил меня, поэтому у меня есть призрачная надежда на то, что меня не поймают как дезертира. Я помню, как с ними обходятся. Я видел это и не забыл.

Еще я помню, как ты сказал мне, что Гидра важнее всего. Важнее тебя и меня, и что я, возможно, захочу тебе отомстить, когда вырасту. Я вырос, и я ненавижу тебя всем сердцем. Тебя, но не его, а он не вынесет, если ты умрешь. Даже эта страшная тетрадь не смогла изменить этого.

Папа, мне почему-то думается, что когда ты говорил о том, что Гидра выше тебя и меня, ты не имел в виду его. И это меня примиряло с нашей жизнью – до последнего задания. Ты уж извини меня, видно, плохо ты меня воспитывал, можешь отдать приказ о немедленном уничтожении, но я не позволю никому причинить ему вред. Ни Гидре, ни тебе.

Поэтому я забрал красный блокнот.

Получится у меня уйти от погони или нет – не знаю, я надеюсь лишь на то, что у меня хватит времени и сил уничтожить его до того, как он окажется в чужих руках.

Я не стану его уничтожать, если уйду живым. Я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь этот блокнот понадобится Солдату и поможет ему.

Я предан Гидре, я верю в лучший мир, но я не хочу, чтобы Солдат, тот, кого ты называешь «Баки», был в рабстве.

Папа, ты создаешь этот мир, идеальный мир, равный для всех, но когда ты его закончишь, ты останешься единственным тираном. Но, дорогой папа, тот, совершенный мир не потерпит тирана, и когда тебя свергнут, придут за Солдатом, за твоей правой рукой. И тогда ему понадобится этот блокнот.

Я мог бы забрать Солдата с собой. Мог бы спасти его сейчас, но он бы потерялся в этом мире без тебя.

Хайль Гидра!  
Василий Карпов

P.S. Прошу тебя, если меня поймают и убьют, не говори ему. Соври. Скажи только, что я люблю его и благодарен за все».

Стив сложил лист бумаги и положил во внутренний карман кителя. Он закрыл дверь и пошел обратно к Баки.

Этим же днем он назначил нового заместителя, сообщив, что отправил полковника Карпова на длительное задание.


	8. Глава 8

1991 – 2012

Двадцать лет прошли для Стива словно торнадо. Время неумолимо ускорялось. События одно за другим проносились мимо, как автомобили на скоростной трассе. Сам Стив чувствовал себя Дороти, которую вместе с домом и Тотошкой поднял ураган и несет в странную, волшебную страну, выбраться из которой можно, только пройдя до конца по дороге из желтого кирпича.

В начале девяносто второго года Стив покинул Россию вместе с Баки. Они переехали в свой старый дом, который до сих пор был для Стива тем маяком, который не давал ему сойти с ума.

К его постоянному, не прекращающемуся ни на минуту ужасу, Гидра разрасталась невероятно быстро. Стив понимал это с пугающей ясностью. Все это, так или иначе, было результатом его пятидесятилетней работы, но на новый уровень влияния организацию выводил Пирс. Стив, конечно, все еще был непререкаемым авторитетом, но Пирс дышал ему в затылок, и от этого становилось страшно.

Памятуя о том, что Пирс какое-то время пробыл на Ближнем Востоке, Стив с облегчением отправил его туда, налаживать деловые связи. Это дало ему небольшую передышку, когда он снова начал собирать в своих руках щупальца, которые раскинул за время его отсутствия Пирс.

Баки, которого часто использовали в этот промежуток времени, на долгие периоды оставался со Стивом, и тот уже начал просчитывать свои действия во время проекта «Озарение». Стив с маниакальным упорством начал тренировать его на стрельбу без смертельных повреждений. Раз за разом проговаривал три имени: Фьюри Николас Джей, Романофф Наталья и Роджерс Стивен Грант.

К удивлению Стива, Баки никак не реагировал ни на одно из произнесенных имен. Что стало причиной пробуждения на базе Оймякона в девяносто первом, Стив не понимал.

Стив проговаривал план задания снова и снова, водил Баки на место действия, слушал подробные отчеты по стратегии, так, как будто это было заученное на уроке стихотворение.

– Куратор, почему мы повторяем это задание? – спросил однажды Баки.

– Важно, чтобы это легло глубже полученных приказов. Важно, чтобы ты сделал все так, как говорю я.

– Ты оставишь меня? 

– Никогда, – горячо заверил его Стив. – Просто помни об этом.

И Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы проводить как можно больше времени с Баки. Собрав в кулак щупальца Гидры, он оставил кабинетную работу и находился на всех заданиях Баки рядом с ним, а когда тот спал, Стив незримым наблюдателем присутствовал при других поворотных моментах истории.

Стив видел, как зарождалась «Старк Индастриз», вкладывал в компанию деньги Гидры, а после две тысячи восьмого, когда акции обрушились, скупил значительный пакет через подставные компании по очень запутанной схеме. Конечным владельцем пакета был Джеймс Барнс. Тони, возможно, был бы в ярости, но Стив не хотел, чтобы Баки нуждался в чем-либо после того, как он уйдет в прошлое. Впрочем, вкладывался он не только в СИ: Пим Технолоджис, Оскорп Индастриз, и это не говоря о сложных схемах отмывания денег Гидры через Мальту.

В том же две тысячи восьмом ему на стол положили папку с результатами эксперимента Брюса Беннера. Стив был одним из тех, кто занимался ликвидацией последствий и восстановлением Гарлема.

Они с Баки были в Заковии после начала гражданской войны и интервенции Штатов. Баки поднял мятеж, играя то за одну, то за другую сторону. А когда на столицу посыпались бомбы производства Старка, Стив потерял его из виду на несколько дней. Перепугался и поднял на ноги все подвластные ему структуры, останавливая военные действия на неопределенный срок. Баки, как оказалось, потерялся в своих воспоминаниях и бродил по руинам города. Явился он самостоятельно, через три дня, и привел Стиву двух чумазых детей. Стив посмотрел на близнецов, вздохнул и передал тех в местные органы опеки, с припиской следить за их деятельностью и содействовать.

В две тысячи одиннадцатом крайне взволнованный Пирс принес ему засекреченные документы Щ.И.Т.а, где говорилось о находке Валькирии. Стив без особого интереса пролистал донесения, но задержался на фотографиях. Он видел себя, покрытого коркой льда, как глазурью, и его охватили противоречивые чувства. Одним из них был кратковременный порыв пойти в лазарет и придушить себя подушкой или перерезать артерию на горле. Если бы Стив был уверен, что это сработает, он бы, может быть и пошел бы.

Вместо этого он спросил у Пирса о щите, и когда тот подтвердил, что щит был найден рядом с телом, попросил изъять его и сделать копию.

– Зачем, сэр? – удивился Пирс. – Не то чтобы я ставил под сомнение ваши действия, но я пока не могу понять конечную цель.

– Хочу вооружить им Зимнего Солдата, – просто ответил Стив. – Щит понадобится мне для тренировок. Может случиться так, что однажды нам придется выпустить Агента против Роджерса, и Солдату будет полезно знать его стиль боя.

Пирс по привычке спрятал руки в карманы – как всегда, когда дело касалось финансовых вопросов:  
– Сделать идентичный щит из вибраниума будет стоить нам годовой сметы на Африку.

– Мы не можем себе этого позволить? – поинтересовался Стив. – Если нет, то всегда есть возможность сократить рождественские бонусы руководящему составу.

– А вы страшный человек, – пошутил Пирс.

– Буду признателен, если вы поспособствуете распространению этого факта, – ответил Стив с улыбкой.

Через несколько месяцев технический отдел вручил ему точную копию щита. Стив взвесил его в руке, осмотрел крепления и новенькую краску, оценил работу и в тот же день закрыл щит в банковской ячейке.

Во время нападения Читаури Стив разбудил Баки и отправился вместе с ним в Нью-Йорк в качестве наблюдающей стороны. Стиву было неизвестно, зачем именно будили Солдата в том времени, которое он правил, но если его разбудили, то Баки и сейчас обязан был видеть все, что происходило на Манхеттене.

Сражение длилось два с половиной часа. Они наблюдали за боевыми действиями, изредка отстреливаясь от инопланетных захватчиков. Стив не решался вступить в открытый бой, но один раз ему пришлось. Баки сообщил, что на них движется инопланетное летающее судно, рассчитанное на одного пилота и уже выведенное из строя, на котором находится женщина-агент, и за ней гонится аналогичный аппарат с инопланетной тварью на борту.

– Сможешь снять его, не задев Наташу? – спросил Стив.

Баки прицелился, сделал выстрел и разнес в хлам систему управления преследующего монолета. Наташа отправила выведенный из строя монолет в стену соседнего здания, а сама спрыгнула к ним на крышу.

– Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть, – Наташа убрала со лба рыжую прядь.

– Можешь считать нас своими ангелами-хранителями, – усмехнулся Стив.

– Могла бы, – крикнула Наташа, прыгая на пролетающего мимо них пришельца. – Если бы не видела тебя сразу после разморозки!

– Все-таки догадалась, – усмехнулся Стив.

После того, как Старк отправил ядерную боеголовку в открывшийся портал, Стив не смог побороть искушение прийти к Старейшине. Баки стоял позади него, равнодушно наблюдая за происходящим.

Старейшина была удивлена первые пять секунд, а потом – Стив не понимал как, но понимал, что так оно и есть – заглянула в будущее и спросила:

– Скажи, Капитан, оно того стоило?

Стив прикусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. В этот момент он хотел крикнуть, чтобы она не смела, не смела ни при каких обстоятельствах потакать его безумной просьбе, чтобы стерла из его памяти все эти семьдесят лет, чтобы вернула его обратно, в две тысячи двадцать третий. А потом он посмотрел на Баки, стоящего, как всегда, за его левым плечом, на Баки, которого не сжигали заживо, чтобы посмотреть, как быстро его эпидермис сможет восстановиться, которому не ломали двести пятнадцать костей, не накачивали наркотиками, проверяя их действие на суперсолдате, не обнуляли четыреста сорок восемь раз, который не знал двадцати восьми кураторов, двадцать два из которых были садистами... и Стив подумал, что его белые ручки и чистая совесть – не такая уж большая цена за то, что Баки никогда не знал подобного обращения. Стив ради этого сможет пережить и позор, и тюремный срок, и даже презрение Баки, ведь в конце концов тот будет счастлив. Обязательно будет.

– Он улыбался мне, – ответил Стив Старейшине. – Зимний Солдат улыбался мне.


	9. Глава 9

2014  
– Готов, Солдат? – спросил Стив, поправляя ремешок на груди.   
– Готов, – коротко подтвердил Баки.  
– Ты помнишь? Фьюри, Николас Джей. Стрелять не на поражение.  
– Уходить по крыше в северо–восточном направлении. Не вступать в бой с преследователем.  
– Все так, – Стив поправил еще раз его ремни на плечах.  
– Куратор, зачем два раза выводить из строя цель, не устраняя ее окончательно? – спросил Баки.  
– Это стратегия, Солдат, – Стив осторожно надел на его лицо маску и закрепил ремни на затылке. – Плотно сидит? Не жмет?  
Баки отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Я буду ждать тебя в условленном месте, – Стив сжал его плечо. – Все, иди.  
Баки шагнул в проем окна и скрылся в ночи.  
Стив посмотрел на часы и направился к месту встречи, с которого отлично просматривалась вся локация. Стив подошел к окну и посмотрел в бинокль. Фьюри уже был в квартире, Баки не было видно (но это нормально), Он-из-прошлого должен сейчас подниматься на свой этаж, встретить Агента-13. Стив сверился с часами. Все верно. Дверь приоткрылась. Разговор с Фьюри. Выстрел. Стив видел, как Баки мелькнул на крыше и тут же бросился уходить по условленному плану отхода. Он-из-прошлого кинулся в погоню, разнес офисные помещения, пока преследовал Солдата. У Стива сильнее забилось сердце: Баки остановил брошенный в него щит и отбросил обратно. Все. Баки ушел от преследования по карнизу здания и скрылся в одном из окон на четвертом этаже.  
Стив облегченно выдохнул. Первая часть представления прошла так, как должна была. Баки нужно было отвезти на базу и готовить к следующему акту.  
– Задание выполнено, – отчитался тот, появившись в проеме окна; маску он уже стянул и был похож на енота или панду.  
– Видел, – улыбнулся Стив. – Ты молодец.  
– Куратор, – Баки позвал его так, будто хотел что-то спросить.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Тот человек, преследователь, он быстрый.  
– Это так, – подтвердил Стив, и у него было ощущение, словно кишки завязываются в тугой узел.  
– Я его видел уже? – спросил Баки.  
– Видел, – ответил Стив и уточнил: – Ты что-то вспомнил?  
– У меня голова разболелась, – Баки уклонился от ответа.  
– Тогда вернемся на базу, у тебя не будет никаких миссий два дня.

* * *

Баки лежал на диване в кабинете Стива. Он был уже умыт, но все еще в тактическом костюме. Его голова покоилась на коленях Стива, пока тот рассеянно стирал с его лица остатки тактической краски влажными салфетками и просматривал записи с камер видеонаблюдения больницы, где оперировали Фьюри.  
Баки, казалось, совсем не интересовался происходящим на экране, пока там не мелькнул Он-из-прошлого. Баки перевернулся на бок и уставился в экран. Стив мягко гладил его по голове, не произнося ни слова.  
– Болит голова? – спросил Стив через какое-то время.  
– Внутри пустота и заполненность, – отозвался Баки. – Внутри черепа все кружится. Много информации.  
– Скоро это пройдет, родной, – Стив погладил его по щеке, привлекая внимание. – Ты просто помни, что у тебя есть дом, куда ты можешь вернуться. Я буду там. Я буду ждать тебя, не осужу ни за что, что бы ни случилось.  
В дверь постучали, Баки поднялся с дивана и занял свою позицию в углу кабинета, готовый защищать куратора в случае нападения.  
– Входите, Александр, – разрешил Стив.  
Пирс вошел в кабинет, скользнув взглядом по Солдату. За последние годы тот примелькался на этой базе и от него уже не шарахались в ужасе, просто старались обойти стороной.  
– Фьюри устранен, – доложил Пирс. – Но у меня подозрение, что он передал Роджерсу какие-то сведения.  
– Передал, – хмыкнул Стив. – Вызовите его. Он все еще в больнице.  
Стив развернул монитор так, чтобы Пирс видел трансляцию.  
– А если он откажется сотрудничать, арестуйте. Полагаю, что восьми-девяти человек вполне хватит для этих целей. Только без лишнего шума, пожалуйста. Проект «Озарение» должен стартовать как полагается.  
– Разумеется, – Пирс спрятал руки в карманах. – Возможно, мы могли бы задействовать Агента, чтобы устранить Роджерса.  
– Вы не справитесь без него? – Стив насмешливо изогнул бровь. – Для чего же мы тогда держим целую армию и вкладываем в их обучение баснословные средства, если без Солдата они не могут справиться с одним человеком?  
– Сэр, мое мнение – вы недооцениваете капитана Роджерса.  
– Не стоит его демонизировать, Пирс. Это всего лишь человек. Солдата я забираю с собой. У него будет другое задание.

* * *

Стив поджидал Наташу в ее квартире. Он услышал, как ключ поворачивается в замке и больше почувствовал, что в квартире теперь три человека. Баки вытащил из кобуры один из своих пистолетов, но Стив остановил его руку.  
– Не стреляй, Наташа, – предупредил Стив, пока Вдова не вошла в комнату. – Здесь я и Солдат.  
– Что это за игры, Роджерс? – спросила она, входя в комнату. Стив отметил, что оружие было опущено, но не убрано в кобуру.  
– Шпионские, я полагаю, – ответил тот.  
– Неужели? Твой парень снял вчера вечером Ника, почему я должна вам доверять?  
– Послушай, следующие два дня будут похожи на безумие. Прошу, проследи за Роджерсом. За ним начнется охота из-за флешки, которую он спрятал в автомате со сладостями.  
– Что на ней?  
– Информация.  
– Как ты во всем этом замешан?  
– Я расскажу тебе в две тысячи двадцать третьем. Я обещаю. Хотя, думаю, ты и сама поймешь потом. Думаю, и сейчас уже догадалась, ты же называешь меня Роджерсом.  
– Что случится в этот год? – потребовала она снова.  
– Наташа, ты все еще ищешь лабораторные эксперименты Красной Комнаты? – ушел Стив от ответа.  
Наташа хмуро молчала.  
– С нами связались люди из Красной Комнаты в девяносто третьем. Продали один из своих экземпляров. Я думаю, что она была последней.  
Наташа сжала рукоятку пистолета.  
– Я не делал с ней ничего. Подумал, что тебе решать, что будет с ней.  
– Решил меня купить вот этим?  
– Нет. Послушай, мне не нужно будет покупать твою лояльность. На той флешке будет адрес бывшего военного лагеря по подготовке солдат под Нью-Джерси. Твой Роджерс потащит тебя туда. Люди, которые будут гнаться за вами, не Щ.И.Т., это Гидра – неонацистская военная организация. Она очень глубоко проросла в правительство Штатов на всех уровнях, и не только Штатов.  
Наташа прищурилась, но не перебивала.  
– Гидра готовит проект «Озарение», который уничтожит в одну секунду двадцать миллионов человек только в Штатах. В их списках все вы: Тони, Брюс, Клинт, доктор Стрендж… Все, кто представляет малейшую опасность для Гидры. Если вы прижмете Джаспера Ситвела, то он все это подтвердит.  
– Допустим, я тебе верю. Какое отношение к этому всему имеете вы? – спросила Наташа, опираясь бедром о спинку кресла.  
– Это сложно объяснить, Нат. Пожалуй, я слежу за тем, чтобы история шла так, как она идет.  
– Роджерс, это самая глупая миссия из всех возможных.  
Стив горько усмехнулся и поймал руку Баки, поглаживая ее большим пальцем.  
– Нат, когда вы столкнетесь с Солдатом, прошу тебя, не причиняй ему вред.  
От нее не ускользнул жест Стива:  
– Скажи-ка мне, Роджерс знает о нем? – она кивнула на Солдата.  
– Узнает. – ответил Стив.

* * *

Они вышли из квартиры Наташи и направились на базу. По расчетам Стива, Он-из-прошлого уже должен был поговорить с Пирсом и прямо сейчас устроить мордобой в лифте. Судя по всему, так оно и было, потому что ему еще не докладывали о том, что Роджерс разломал голыми руками и щитом поднятый в воздух джет. Чтобы еще раз проверить свой план и проговорить его с Баки, оставалось примерно тридцать часов.  
– Мы можем доверять этой рыжей? – спросил Солдат, пока Стив вел машину.  
– Ей бы я доверил и тебя, – ответил Стив. – Она тебе не нравится, но она лучше, чем ты о ней думаешь. Она лучше, чем сама о себе думает.  
Как только они вошли на базу, Стива прошило с головы до ног предчувствием беды. Все его нутро вопило о том, что нужно поскорее убираться отсюда. Стив ускорил шаг, он привык доверять своим инстинктам, но нужно было забрать для Баки его оружие и свой щит.  
Чем ниже спускался Стив, тем сильнее было его беспокойство. На минус пятом располагался арсенал. Стив отправил туда Баки собрать все необходимое и спуститься в его кабинет. Дальше он пошел один. На минус шестом Стив понял, что его беспокоило – ни одна камера не работала, а на его пути не встретилось ни одного сотрудника.  
Все инстинкты Стива кричали о том, что нужно убираться, и как можно скорее, поэтому он ускорил шаг и вскоре оказался в своем кабинете.  
За его столом сидел Александр Пирс.  
Стив внимательно осмотрел помещение, стараясь найти ловушку.  
– Что с базой, Александр? – спросил он вкрадчиво.  
– Интересный вы человек, мистер Грант, – произнес Пирс, не поднимаясь с места. – И я вас не демонизирую сейчас.  
Стив медленно двинулся к сейфу, стараясь держаться в стороне от Пирса.  
– Давно вы знаете? – спросил он, пытаясь отвлечь внимание и затянуть время.  
– Подозревал с того момента, когда молодую вашу версию нашли во льдах. Но не спешил делать однозначных выводов, чтобы не выглядеть сумасшедшим стариком. Впрочем, в двенадцатом на нас напала армия из космоса, этот факт очень широко раздвигает границы того, что может и чего не может быть.  
– Вы всегда были умны, – Стив не видел смысла отрицать очевидное.  
– Ваша маленькая подружка – тоже. И ваша проникновенная речь в ее квартире…  
Стив горько усмехнулся:  
– Ну и какая участь ожидает меня?  
– Заключение под стражу, расстрел.  
– И с чего вы решили, что я пойду с вами по доброй воле? – спросил Стив.  
Он был почти у сейфа, где хранился дубликат щита. Баки должен был прийти с минуты на минуту.  
– Даже не рассчитывал на такой вариант, Капитан. Просто скорректировал численность тех, кто будет вас арестовывать. Девяти человек не хватит.  
Стив дернул уголком губ, горько ухмыляясь. В тот же момент комнату заполнили люди с автоматами. Их было человек двадцать, а он был зажат в угол, откуда не было ни малейшего выхода.  
– Не сопротивляйтесь, мистер Грант. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы увидели апофеоз вашей долгой работы.  
Стив поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. Лучше было остаться в живых и попытаться контролировать ситуацию: умереть можно в любой момент, а мертвые, к сожалению, не имеют возможности для маневра.  
Один из бойцов бросил Стиву под ноги магнитные наручники с поясом, приказывая надеть. Когда Стив застегнул их, в комнату вошел еще один человек и шепнул что-то на ухо Пирсу. Тот посмотрел на Стива, усмехнувшись.  
– Похоже, ваш мальчик оказался удачливее вас, мистер Грант. Насколько он вам предан, а?  
Стив молчал. Пирс взял чистый лист бумаги и крупно написал что-то, оставив послание на столе.  
– Увести его, – спокойно приказал Пирс.  
На голову Стиву накинули черный мешок и вывели из кабинета.

* * *

Его везли куда-то за город, в противоположном от базы направлении. Судя по всему, в частный сектор, где соседями называли людей, дома которых находились минимум в миле друг от друга. Кричи – не кричи, тебя все равно не услышат. Идеальное место для преступлений за респектабельными фасадами перед зелеными лужайками.  
Стив видел сквозь черную ткань очертания большого дома и культивированный газон рядом с гравийной дорожкой, по которой его вели к дому.  
Внутри с него стянули мешок, усадили на стул.  
– Что за цирк, Александр? – спросил Стив, прищуриваясь от яркого света – солнце заливало гостиную через высокие окна. – Собственный дом – неудачное место, чтобы держать заложника, а потом расстреливать его. Тяжело смывать кровь с бежевой обивки.  
– Это все для вашего мальчика. Пусть видит, что его куратор находится в приемлемых условиях, и пока он будет сотрудничать, с ним ничего не случится. Разумеется, до того момента, пока мы не разберемся, как его контролировать.  
Стив смотрел на Пирса нечитаемым взглядом.  
– Впрочем, я примерно представляю – как. Видел и документацию, и то, как с ним работали вы. С оборудованием в банке, которое русское отделение любезно продало нам после вашего возвращения.  
Последние слова заставили Стива дернуться, но в его затылок тут же уперся ствол. Стив выпрямил спину и сидел не шелохнувшись.  
– Отведите его в подвал, – распорядился Пирс.  
Стива взяли под локти и увели через кухню и гараж в подвальное помещение. Заперли там в полной темноте. Когда глаза стали немного различать очертания, Стив осмотрелся. Он поднялся и сделал на пробу несколько шагов, подошел к колонне и ощупал ее. Если бы она была металлическая, он мог бы попытаться сбить о нее магнитные наручники. К его неудаче, колонна была бетонной. Стив подошел к двери, прощупал ее. Стальная. Такую не выбить без щита. Стив размахнулся и ударил по ней наручниками – безрезультатно.  
Он дважды обошел подвал, прощупывая стены и коробки, надеясь найти старые инструменты или что-то подобное, что хранится обычно у людей в подвалах.  
Когда стало очевидно, что это бессмысленно, Стив сел у дальней стены и начал прокручивать в голове возможные варианты событий. Несмотря на то, что он был в паршивом положении, пока все шло так, как должно идти.  
Стив сидел в кромешной темноте. По его ощущениям, примерно часов шестнадцать. Сейчас должно быть около девяти-десяти вечера. Больше всего он волновался за Баки. На него могли устроить засаду и отвезти в банк.  
Из монотонной тишины его выдернули два глухих выстрела где-то над ним, которые и заставили Стива подняться на ноги. Все его тело было напряжено, как перед боем. Хорошие ли эти знаки или нет, но это уже было изменение ситуации, что в его случае было благом.  
Дверь открылась пять минут спустя. К своему удивлению, Стив увидел одного лишь Пирса.  
– Выходите, Капитан. К вам посетитель.  
Стив молча прошел мимо него, не делая резких движений. В его затылок уперлось дуло пистолета.  
Стив не ошибся. Был уже поздний вечер. Пирс провел его на кухню. Стив заметил на полу труп женщины. В темном углу сидел Баки и внимательно следил за Пирсом. Стив бросил взгляд за окно. Без сомнения, раньше там стояла охрана.  
Пирс приказал Стиву сесть напротив Баки.  
– Без глупостей, Солдат. Твоему куратору не угрожает ничего, пока ты исполняешь мои указания.  
Баки молчал, осматривая Стива.  
– Ты просил показать своего куратора, я любезно согласился. Как видишь, твой куратор лишен власти. Оказалось, что он был предателем и диверсантом.  
Баки коротко заглянул Стиву в глаза, потом скользнул взглядом по рукам, закованным в магнитные наручники, закрепленные у пояса.  
– Ты служишь не куратору, Солдат. Кураторы меняются, Гидра вечна. Мы тебя облагодетельствовали, Солдат. Создали, сделали сильным, подарили руку. Ты принадлежишь Гидре, а не этому человеку.  
Видя полное отсутствие эмоций на лице Баки, Пирс надавил дулом на затылок Стива.  
– Отдай приказ, – велел он.  
– Солдат, – позвал Стив.  
Баки смотрел ему в глаза, ловя каждое слово.  
– Смена куратора. Подтверди.  
На Баки было больно смотреть. По его лицу скользнула тень отчаяния и боли. Он разомкнул губы и произнес:  
– Подтверждаю.  
– Ты служишь главе Гидры. Подтверди.  
– Подтверждаю.  
Пирс отложил пистолет и отошел от Стива.  
– Две цели, шестой уровень. Капитан Роджерс, Агент Романофф. Десять часов. Устрани, – велел Пирс.  
Баки скользнул взглядом по Стиву, поднялся из-за стола и вышел. В темноте ночи он растворился, словно призрак.  
– Ну, что дальше? – спросил Стив.  
Он был готов к тому, что его немедленно уведут в тот же подвал или вывезут на пустырь и всадят пулю в затылок. Он хотел бы дожить до двадцать третьего года, попробовать спасти Наташу, передать щит Сэму или Баки, если они не побрезгуют его взять. Он был бы согласен и на единственный день после провала «Озарения», хотел бы пообщаться с Пегги в последний раз, покаяться перед ней в том, что убил Говарда, написать письмо Наташе с просьбой открыть его перед полетом на Вормир и еще хотя бы раз увидеть Баки. Увидеть его – свободного и счастливого, без кодов и кураторов. Но это, видимо, были несбыточные мечты. Стив думал, что сейчас он умрет, но его смерть не станет напрасной. Баки был почти свободен. Баки был с ним все это время, и Стив надеялся, что он сделал все, чтобы ему было хорошо и не так страшно, но раз за разом, когда он об этом думал, он вспоминал все то, что не смог предотвратить: превращение Баки в Зимнего Солдата, потерю его памяти, – Стив и сейчас помнил, как сам усадил его в кресло, как пустил ток… Помнил – и не мог простить этого себе.  
– Не желаете билеты в первый ряд, Капитан? Вы приложили столько усилий, чтобы Гидра процветала. Жаль будет, если вы пропустите свой триумф.  
– Даже не представлял, что вы так падки на театральные эффекты, Александр. Думал, вы сразу же вызовите сюда расстрельную группу.  
– Пока мы не разберемся с тем, как управлять Агентом, избавляться от вас нет смысла. Впрочем, когда мы запустим «Озарение», ваша дорогая игрушка будет нам без надобности, а пока Капитан Роджерс не устранен, Агент представляет интерес.  
– Что ж, умно, – легко согласился Стив.

* * *

Стив находился в подвале банка уже больше тридцати пяти часов. Его заперли в одном из пустующих помещений. Где-то здесь, может быть, даже в соседней комнате, стояло кресло, которое Стив ненавидел всем сердцем. Он непрерывно клял себя за трусость, за то, что не уничтожил их все, до единого. Клял себя последними словами.  
Через несколько часов по коридорам разнеслись шаги и послышались глухие переговоры. Стив замер, прислушиваясь. Звукоизоляция здесь была отменная. Он определенно слышал звуки, ощущал присутствие, но не мог ничего разобрать.  
Внезапно и резко подвал наполнился глухим воплем Баки, и Стив попытался высадить дверь плечом, в который уже раз, но только навредил себе. Через несколько минут крик Баки стих, в коридоре снова послышались шаги людей в армейских ботинках.  
И все стихло снова.  
Подвал банка погрузился в тишину на долгие-долгие часы. Плечо непрерывно ныло. Он попытался отвлечься на мысли о том, что происходит сейчас возле Трикселиона, но постоянно сбивался. В голове звучал крик Баки. Его крик, полный отчаяния и страха, когда он падал в пропасть, почти неразличимый из-за грохота поезда и завывания ветра, его крик на базе в Оймяконе и этот, последний. Стив слышал их все по очереди, и они сливались для него в одну дикую симфонию о том, что он проиграл и ничего не смог изменить. Что все, что он делал, было напрасно. Что он сам… сам стал тем человеком, который ради «высшей цели» усадил Баки в это проклятое кресло. Он вспомнил, как затягивал ремни на ногах и руках Баки, и его вывернуло на пол камеры от отвращения к себе.  
Стив сидел напротив двери, ожидая, когда к нему войдут люди и расстреляют его, в панике заметая следы. Сейчас ему казалось, что это неплохой вариант. Быть может, к нему войдет Баки и милосердно разрешит попросить у него прощения перед тем, как уничтожит человека, который помыкал им все эти годы, который заставлял его убивать.  
Стив опустил голову, упершись лбом в колени, и погрузился во тьму. Кажется, он отключился. Неизвестно, насколько. Чувство времени отказало ему. Могло пройти как пять минут, так и пять часов.  
Он снова услышал звуки. Звуки автоматной очереди, звуки борьбы, а потом шаги. Они были торопливы, но вместе с этим человек часто останавливался, и тогда все стихало. Стив весь подобрался. Он услышал, как человек прошел еще немного, остановился. На несколько мгновений все звуки будто стихли, а после Стив услышал глухой удар и два голоса: интонации были истеричные и в то же время заискивающие. Бьющееся стекло. Удары металла о металл. Две пары ног простучали вдаль по коридору, и все снова стихло.  
Стив поднялся на ноги. Кто-то направлялся к его камере, останавливаясь и проверяя другие помещения. Выстрел сбил замок с его двери. Стив на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, в проеме двери стоял Баки.  
Он был мокрый, волосы висели грязными сосульками. Баки застыл перед ним, в глазах плескался ужас.  
– Баки, – Стив сделал крохотный шажок к нему.  
Баки навел на него пистолет.  
Стив шагнул назад, вжимаясь в стену, и запрокинул голову, насколько это было возможно. Он не мог произнести ни звука. Только чувствовал, что его ресницы стали влажными.  
– Прости меня, – шепнул Стив.  
Ноги не держали его, он сполз по стене и опустился на колени. Стив заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Баки.  
Тот смотрел на него и мешкал. На его лице сменялись неверие, растерянность, гнев и страх. Баки сжал пистолет, послышался еле слышный треск – он держал его левой рукой, по которой пробежала волна рекалибровки пластин, правая висела плетью.  
Баки резко опустил руку, развернулся и ушел.  
Стив остался стоять на коленях, измученный и опустошенный. Для него все кончилось. 


	10. Глава 10

2014-2023  
Первый год без Баки прошел для Стива как в тумане. Все, что он помнил, это бесконечные километры железных дорог, обезличенные аэропорты, слившиеся для него в один большой терминал, автострады, бездорожье и запах бензина в старых грузовиках и джипах, душные салоны в малолитражках и проселочные дороги. Стив как безумный гнался за Баки. У него не было надежды на то, что Баки простил его или хотя бы не ненавидит, но он не мог перестать искать его. Он не надеялся на его прощение, просто хотел знать, что с ним все хорошо, что ему не страшно, что он не спит под мостом, не голоден и у него есть теплая одежда.   
Стив отправился искать Баки в тот же день, как тот ушел. Как только он освободился от наручников, Стив забрал из своего сейфа щит, собранную сумку со сменной одеждой и наличностью и отправился в город. Он сделал только одну небольшую остановку перед своими поисками – оставил Наташе ключи от камеры хранения, где лежало «Дело №17».   
Гидра для него осталась в прошлом. Он понимал, что больше не имеет смысла контролировать ситуацию. Гидра разваливалась на части, и он был этому первопричиной. С нескрываемым злорадством он смотрел на то, как организация теряет влияние, потому что не может найти финансовые резервы внутри, а Мстители громят ее снаружи. Стив озаботился тем, чтобы раздробить каждое отделение Гидры на множество мелких, подконтрольных только ему ячеек, и постепенно обязал их все скидывать средства в финансовый бассейн, а затем, разделив его на шесть частей, вывел в офшоры, прогнав через страны третьего мира. За семьдесят лет он прекрасно изучил финансовые махинации. И теперь понимал, что больше, чем он сделал сейчас, он сделать уже не сможет. Ему оставалось просто отступить в тень и наблюдать, как рушится империя зла.   
Но вместе с падением Гидры у него не осталось ресурсов и на поиски Баки. Да, у него были невероятные суммы на счетах в банке, но рядом не было никого, кому он мог бы доверять. Стив пошел на риск и связался с Наташей. Она, возможно, поможет, если захочет с ним разговаривать.   
К его удивлению, она откликнулась.   
Стив не стал прятать от нее свой дом. От Наташи ему нечего было скрывать. Она приехала к нему утром, усталая и хрупкая, но все такая же опасная, как маленькая дикая кошка. Стив помнил ее в то время. На них градом сыпались повестки в суды, дознания, допросы. В Вашингтоне полетели головы, ООН взбесилась и требовала комиссий. Менялось руководство стран, в крупных мировых столицах проходили массовые акции протеста. Где-то демонстрантов разгоняли, где-то строились баррикады. Мстители вылетали на базы Гидры почти каждую неделю. Сам он в ту пору так же как, и сейчас, гонялся за Призраком, иногда делегируя полномочия Сэму. А Наташа, казалось, была везде.   
– Прости, – вздохнул Стив с порога. – Знал, что будет после того, как ткнули палкой этот улей, но раньше предупредить не мог.   
– Жаль только, что ты меня про Ника не предупредил. Не люблю выставлять себя слабой… и глупой. Нужно было догадаться – Зимний Солдат не промахивается.   
– Мы долго тренировались для этой операции.   
– И где он сейчас? – спросила она. – У нашего Стива скоро закончатся страны, и он начнет рыть землю. Не исключаю, что доберется до центра ядра раньше, чем ученые.   
– Я не знаю, – потерянно ответил Стив. – Все пошло не по плану. Баки обнулили, но он вернулся на базу в банк. Устранил охрану. Разнес там оборудование. Только техники ушли целые. Нашел меня…   
– Вспомнил? – спросила Наташа.   
– Может, вспомнил, а может, и нет. Не убил, во всяком случае. Просто ушел. Я надеялся, что он придет сюда, домой. Я бы помог ему… – Стив замолчал.   
– Ну, а я зачем тебе?   
– Может быть, у тебя есть зацепки… ну, те, о которых ты не сказала… мне… вашему Стиву.   
Наташа прищурилась, закусив губу.   
– Ты думаешь, что я не сказала тебе о Солдате «тогда», потому что я рассказала тебе о нем «сейчас»?   
Стив развел руками.   
– Это все как-то сложно, Роджерс, – вздохнула она. – Нет, я не скрывала от тебя информацию по твоему другу. Я не знаю, где твой Баки, а рядом с тобой чувствую, что вообще не знаю ничего.   
– Прости, – улыбнулся Стив. – Еще… хотел попросить тебя…   
Стив замялся, а Наташа сидела напротив с непроницаемым лицом.   
– Хочу сдать тебе все ячейки Гидры.   
– А счета? – усмехнулась Наташа. – Это ведь ты все устроил? ДЖАРВИС замучался, знаешь ли, распутывать твои схемы переводов.   
– Счета не сдам. Они пойдут на компенсацию жертвам. Я не доверю их правительству. Хочу, чтобы эти деньги пошли на благо. Дай мне еще немного времени, Нат. Я разберусь с этим вопросом и потом… сдамся тебе.   
– О чем ты, Роджерс?   
– Сдамся тебе как глава преступной организации и военный преступник. Только прошу, пусть все пройдет без шума, так, чтобы обо мне знали два-три человека. И Баки… – Стив взял со стола заготовленную заранее папку с документами. – Это для Баки. Его документы. Информация о плене. О преступлениях против него. Новые документы для восстановления имени. Банковские счета, ценные бумаги, акции. Тут дарственная на этот дом… и на мою квартиру в Бруклине. Это вроде бы все. Больше мне нечего ему дать.   
– Вот уж нет, Роджерс, – рассердилась Наташа. – Хочешь взвалить на себя ответственность за половину двадцатого века, делай все по правилам. С присяжными и адвокатами. Я тебе не палач и не собираюсь создавать суды-тройки, чтобы запереть тебя в каком-нибудь заброшенном подвале или расстрелять у стенки.   
Наташа прищурилась и вкрадчиво произнесла:  
– А если хочешь наказать себя за то, что случилось у вас с Барнсом, проси наказание у Барнса. Я не стану для тебя ангелом мщения. Мне бы со своей жизнью и смертью разобраться.   
Стив заставил себя выпрямить спину:  
– Ты права, Нат.   
– Стив, – она встала и прошла по комнате, потирая лоб. – Я не знаю, что у тебя произошло в будущем, но… зная тебя, что-то мне не кажется, что ты один из тех безумцев с комплексом бога, с которыми мы имели дело. Ты же меня пытаешься уверить в том, что ты именно такой, как Локи, Пирс или Зола. Что-то не сходится, Стив. Если ты отправился в прошлое, то, видимо, на это были веские причины. Ты был похож на человека, который знает свою конечную цель, еще тогда, под Одессой, а для тебя убеждения – не пустой звук. Ты уже все для себя решил.   
– Да нет, Нат. Я только и делаю, что сомневаюсь, – грустно усмехнулся Стив.   
– Стив, зачем ты отправился в прошлое?   
– Из-за эгоизма. Ты же читала «Дело №17»? Хотел спасти Баки. И не смог.   
– Это так, по-твоему, выглядит эгоизм? – Наташа подалась чуть вперед, опираясь на спинку кресла.   
– Иногда он принимает странные формы, Нат.   
Она вздохнула и села обратно в кресло. Наташа была сейчас такой хрупкой и маленькой, что Стив не мог не предложить:  
– Отдохни здесь. Постелю тебе в комнате Баки. Сделай паузу, тебе это нужно. Я же помню это время. Бесконечные слушания и допросы. Да и я все бежал и бежал вперед, заставляя бежать других…   
– О нет, Роджерс. Ты никого никогда не заставляешь. Ты делаешь эту свою странную штуку, и люди готовы выпрыгнуть из кожи, лишь бы не разочаровать тебя. Это какой-то вид гипноза, который нужно запретить.   
Стив усмехнулся.   
– Рядом с тобой люди пытаются стать лучше. И это обнадеживает, знаешь ли, – тихо добавила Наташа.   
И не отказалась от убежища.   
Стив должен был ехать в Китай на следующий день. Он не стал будить Наташу, оставил ей завтрак, записку и ключи на кухонном столе, а сам, выйдя на крыльцо со своей походной сумкой, опустил ее на дощатый пол веранды и остался стоять, не в силах сделать ни шагу. Он смотрел на дымчатый лес, скинувший листву, на поля, покрытые туманом, как молоком, и понял, что не станет искать больше встречи с Баки. Что не в праве навязывать ему свое общество.   
Стив вернулся в дом. Наташа уже сидела на кухне, а на столе стояли две чашки с кофе.   
– Баки придет, если захочет, – пояснил Стив.   
Наташа осталась еще на день, а потом уехала. Жизнь Стива тянулась медленно. Один день сменял другой. Он не следил за временем, не читал газет. Все, что он мог узнать из них, он уже знал. Наташа стала приезжать к нему в самое сложное время, когда нужно было отсидеться. Стив был рад, что у нее появилось место, где она могла передохнуть. После Заковии и Альтрона она осталась на три месяца. Стив не спрашивал ни о чем, сам прекрасно обо всем помнил. Наташа была молчалива, а он не лез к ней в душу.   
– Стив, – спросила она однажды за ужином. – Ты же знаешь, где сейчас Брюс?   
– Он вернется, Нат, – произнес он, но ком застрял у него в горле.   
Возвращение Брюса из космоса в памяти Стива прочно было связано с первой атакой Таноса. Они проиграли, и это их раздавило. Ни он, ни Наташа не стали даже пробовать восстановить ту хрупкую симпатию, которая была между ними. А потом Наташа пожертвовала собой.   
– Я не сказала ему правду, – дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. – И я продолжаю врать всем им. Даже Клинту.   
– Думаешь, они отвернутся от тебя, если узнают? Думаешь, я отвернулся бы? Ты – это ты. Ты – единственная.   
– Стив, – сказала она. – Я знаю, что это не так. Ты тоже это знаешь. Я не спрашивала, что находится у тебя в подвале. Потому что не хотела этого знать, а сейчас я хочу спуститься вниз.   
Стив провел ее вниз. В дальнем углу стояла криокамера Баки, Стив разбил ее, выместив на ней отчаяние и злость после очередных безуспешных поисков, но избавиться от нее оказалось сложно, поэтому он оттащил ее в угол и оставил там пылиться. Сейчас к генератору была подключена стеклянная капсула, заполненная питательной субстанцией апельсинового цвета. Внутри находилось тело, принявшее позу эмбриона.   
Наташа обошла капсулу, рассматривая клона.   
– Другие располагались иначе, – заметила она.   
– Она меняет положение, – сказал Стив. – Один раз она перевернулась и спала вниз головой. Я даже начал беспокоиться, но потом она сама изменила положение.   
– И часто это происходит?   
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Стив. – Я ни разу еще не видел, как она двигается. Я спускаюсь сюда нечасто, проверить проводку и оборудование.   
– И не жутко тебе жить в доме, где в подвале находится это?   
– Раньше тут рядом еще и Баки спал, – пожал плечами Стив. – Мне очень повезло, что ни разу за эти годы ко мне не наведались копы. Не знаю, как бы я доказывал, что не маньяк.   
– Жуть, – просто сказала Наташа.   
– Мне оставить тебя одну? – спросил Стив.   
– Разве ты позволишь уничтожить это?   
– Я сказал это тебе раньше и скажу сейчас: это твое дело. Я не стану вмешиваться. Не в праве.   
– Тогда оставь, – сказала она.   
Стив поднялся наверх и поставил чайник. Наташа поднялась к нему через пятнадцать минут, тихо села за стол и потянулась к чашке чая.   
– Спускайся иногда в подвал, проверяй оборудование, – сказала она.   
Стив улыбнулся ей и сжал ее плечо.

* * *

Стив один-единственный раз покинул свой дом, когда пришло время прощаться.  
Он не осмеливался видеться с Пегги после того, как она оказалась в доме престарелых. Считал, что от этого будет только хуже. Когда она оставила пост директора Щ.И.Т.а, они виделись в последний раз. Пегги говорила, что начинает забывать важные вещи, а когда врачи поставили неутешительный диагноз, она отошла от дел, пока не стало слишком поздно. Она же и инициировала встречу, сказала, что больше не сможет помогать ему и не станет связываться с ним, чтобы не навредить. Стив взял ее руку в свою и погладил нежно.  
– Не беспокойся, милая, я уничтожу все наши каналы связи. Если что-то всплывет, то никто ни о чем не узнает.  
– Стив, – ее голос был расстроенный.  
– Я так рад, так рад, что встретил тебя. Я бы пропал без твоей поддержки, Пегг, – Стив наклонил голову и коснулся ее лба своим. – Спасибо тебе. Спасибо, что поверила мне тогда и… не отвернулась.  
– Это был странный век, Стив, – сказала она мягко и погладила его руку. – Кольцо?  
– Бак подарил. Наш условный знак. Так он узнает, что перед ним я, а не кто-то другой, – ответил Стив немного смущенно.  
– Это хорошо, Стив. Хороший знак, – она чуть крепче сжала его руку.  
И вот теперь он прощался с ней по-настоящему. Сидел в церкви на последней скамье. Видел молодого себя, несущего гроб, Сэма и Шерон. Знал, что начнется после. Знал, что сейчас Баки был в Румынии; после того, как ушел с кладбища, первым порывом было ехать к нему и хотя бы издали увидеть его. Он отправился в аэропорт и улетел домой. Знал, что не выдержит, если увидит Баки. Знал, что попытается уберечь от страха и боли, и только навредит. К тому же, у него был еще один незакрытый долг, приведший его в Кливленд.  
Стив остановился перед совершенно типичным домом в ничем не примечательном районе. Разве что лужайка была дикой и перед домом стоял разбитый автомобиль. Стив вошел в дом, не спрашивая разрешения. Хозяин не дал бы его и при жизни, а после смерти спрашивать было бессмысленно. Дом был темный и безрадостный, заставленный старыми вещами: стопками газет и журналов, коробками, полупустая банка из-под джема стояла на стопке книг, упаковка сока – рядом со странной настольной лампой, бутылка водки на столике рядом с креслом, на которое были брошены теплые куртки. Стив вздохнул. Дверь запиралась на железный засов. Жилье было похоже на жилье отшельника, который прятался в доме долгие годы, опасаясь выходить. У входа лежал пистолет, но им не успели воспользоваться. Стив осмотрелся и спустился в подвал, ничего не трогая, и сразу же оказался пояс в воде. Свет не работал. Стив подсветил фонариком. По подвалу плавали листы бумаги, на которых когда-то были личные данные из дела Василия Карпова, а сейчас слова смыло водой. Стив выловил вымокшую фотографию, практически уничтоженную за три дня. На ней все еще можно было разглядеть широкое и простоватое лицо мужчины. Стив посветил прямо перед собой и на миг прикрыл глаза.  
Тело висело вниз головой, опущенной в железную раковину. Вода все еще была открыта. Стив прошел к смесителю и перекрыл кран, а затем срезал веревки, удерживающие ноги. Повезло, что в подвале было прохладно, и запах разложения не привлек жителей. Стив подхватил тело на руки и поднял наверх, уложив его на расчищенный от всякого мусора диван. Он опустился в кресло и сжал руки в замок, долго смотрел на тело и не мог узнать в нем Васю. Утопление вниз головой сделало лицо практически неразличимым: темным и разбухшим. Стив поднялся наверх, отыскал в спальне белую простынь и завернул в нее покойника. Нельзя было привлекать внимание полиции, нельзя было похоронить его официально, но и оставить его так Стив не мог. Он дождался ночи, погрузил тело в машину и на свой страх и риск перевез его до Балтимора через две границы. Когда он добрался до дома, то выкопал глубокую могилу в лесу и предал тело земле, обозначив место большим камнем. Закончив работу к вечеру, он устало присел возле могилы и посидел в тишине, пока солнце не опустилось за кромки деревьев.  
А через несколько дней к нему приехала Наташа – после того, как они разругались со Старком. Она скрывалась, и это было лучшее место, куда она могла пойти.  
– Видела твоего парня, – хмуро сообщила она, стоя на пороге. – Почему не вмешался? Мог бы вывезти его из Румынии. Знал же, где он был.  
– Нельзя было, – ответил Стив, пропуская ее в дом.  
– И что? Это конец? Это все закончится вот так? Бессмысленной потасовкой в аэропорту? Вы с Барнсом в бегах где-то в России, Старк здесь, пляшет под правительственную дудочку, Роуди останется калекой, а Клинт с ребятами в тюрьме?  
Стив посмотрел на календарь.  
– Ну, не совсем.  
– Только не говори, что будет еще хуже.  
– У нас с Тони будет сложный период. И тем сложнее, что это личные обиды.

* * *

Наташа сидела и смотрела в одну точку:  
– И ты пошел на это, даже зная, что придется сделать? Ты расскажешь ему? Расскажешь Тони?  
– Нет, – спокойно сказал Стив. – Мне нечего ему сказать. Я шел на это сознательно. Я изменял не двадцатый век, я менял реальность Баки. Пытался, во всяком случае, и не справился.  
Стив потер грудь, где до сих пор горел стабилизатор.  
– Мог бы уберечь его от многого. Сначала планировал, что сам стану Зимним Солдатом. Не вышло, как видишь. Мог бы предугадать действия Пирса, но слишком зациклился на операции. Мог бы быть с ним в его скитаниях по миру… Много чего мог бы. Но, как видишь…  
Наташа помолчала, а потом спросила:  
– Если знаешь, где он сейчас, почему не поедешь к нему?  
– Думаю, он вспомнил меня. Не прошлого, не твоего Стива, а меня. Может быть, он о чем-то догадывается. Он даже после всего, после всех скитаний, после Оймякона, когда я готов был быть рядом с ним, предпочел лечь в криокамеру, лишь бы не видеть меня. Сам говорил, что боится себя из-за кодов, но даже когда коды убрали из его головы, когда я приезжал к нему, он не стремился сблизиться. Его тяготило мое присутствие, я же видел. Он не хотел даже рядом стоять со мной, сторонился, будто я ему противен. Сейчас-то я понимаю почему. А тогда, когда отправился в прошлое, думал, что это все из-за того, что он винит меня. Я и сам виню себя, что не прыгнул следом, что не отправился искать его в ущелье. Решил исправить все, но только сделал хуже. Так что не стоит мне ехать к нему, не стоит травмировать его еще больше.  
Стив высказал это вслух и почувствовал, что его мысли теперь обрели вес, камнем упав на пол этого самого дома, сковав его по рукам и ногам, не позволяя покинуть это место.  
Время шло. Стив знал, что ждет мир в будущем. Наташа уехала через несколько месяцев, когда она смогла связаться с ним из прошлого. Он ждал момента щелчка с затаенной надеждой на то, что он сам развеется. Не случилось. Вместо этого он почувствовал тянущую боль в сердце и резкую пустоту внутри. Стив закрыл на мгновение глаза, а когда открыл, то понял, что мир изменился. Он до сих пор ясно, как будто был сейчас с ним, слышал растерянное «Стив?» и звук автомата, падающего на мягкую землю, припорошенную пеплом.  
Наташа появилась у него на пороге через полтора месяца. Бледная, изможденная.  
– Уничтожили его, да? – мягко спросил Стив, открывая объятия.  
Наташа ударила его двумя кулаками в грудь, еще и еще раз. Била, обвиняя в том, что он не сказал ей, что не предупредил. А потом уткнулась лбом в его грудь и расплакалась, давая волю чувствам. Стив осторожно обнял ее, давая выплакаться.

* * *

2023  
Пять лет прошли для Стива как один день. Время тянулось для него бесконечно долго, но когда он оглядывался назад, оказывалось, что за плечами остался год, второй, третий. Он не успел оглянуться, как оказалось, что уже подходит срок. Скотт вернулся из квантового мира и принес с собой луч надежды, освещающий им путь.  
Стив набрал для Наташи текстовое сообщение: «Приезжай перед тем, как отправишься за камнями».  
Наташа опустилась на джете за его домом. Стив вышел к ней и обнял, приветствуя.  
– Когда? – спросил Стив.  
– Завтра утром, – ответила Наташа.  
– Пойдем в дом. Время еще есть.  
Они прошли в гостиную. Наташа устроилась на своем кресле.  
– Не томи, Стив.  
– Не лети на Вормир, Наташа. Не надо.  
Она поднялась с кресла и подошла к окну, вглядываясь вдаль.  
– Потому что я не вернусь, так? – тихо произнесла она. – Поэтому ты просил не уничтожать всех клонов. Могу ли я не лететь?  
– Улетят два человека, вернется только один. Так работает камень души.  
– И ты хочешь отправить туда ее? Мою куклу?  
– Я предлагаю. Но решение останется за тобой.  
Наташа замолчала на долгие-долгие минуты.  
– Что бы выбрал ты? – спросила она.  
– Я не самый лучший советчик, Нат. Я сделал много такого, за что не прощу себя, и мне с этим жить. Но жить можно с любым выбором, Наташа.  
– Дай мне побыть с ней, – попросила она, и Стив провел ее вниз, оставляя одну.  
Наташа поднялась к нему поздно вечером, когда солнце уже давно село. Стив ждал ее.  
– Всю жизнь я хотела доказать себе, что я человек, Стив. Что я – не очередной клон и не кукла. Я не знаю, что случится на Вормире, но если это случиться, то пусть это случиться со мной. С человеком, у которого была история и который сделал выбор. Это будет мой выбор, Стив. Мой выбор – быть человеком, жизнь которого что-то да значила. Я не кукла.  
Стив поднял на нее влажные глаза и мягко улыбнулся.  
– Тогда время сказать «Прощай», – он не узнал свой голос.  
– Это слишком грустно, – Наташа обняла его. – Лучше пожелай удачи и скажи, как сильно ты меня любишь.  
– Сильно, Наташа, очень-очень сильно, – Стив крепче обнял ее. – А удачи желать не буду. Я же знаю. Знаю, что все получится.  
– Стив, – Наташа отстранилась, но держала его за руки. – Не держи ее в капсуле. Пусть проживет свою жизнь так, как захочет, как человек.  
Стив кивнул, улыбаясь, по его лицу текли слезы. Наташа вытерла свою щеку кончиками пальцев, развернулась и направилась к джету, оглянувшись на Стива перед тем, как взойти по трапу. 


	11. Глава 11

Баки   
– Бак, хочу поговорить с тобой, – Стив появился в проеме его комнаты собранный и серьезный, только запустил руку в волосы, убирая челку со лба.   
Прошел месяц после грандиозной битвы. Мир был в оцепенении, разобранный до основания и собранный обратно, не знающий, как теперь жить. Основное здание базы Мстителей все еще расчищали от завалов, и они все жили где придется – по уцелевшим корпусам. Баки определили в небольшую комнату рядом со Стивом, чему он был рад. Рад, что не вместе, иначе он сходил бы с ума, как сходил с ума в Ваканде, когда Стив оставался в его маленькой хижине, где было не пройти мимо другого, случайно не коснувшись.   
Потому что когда он касался Стива, его накрывало волной жара, непрошенного, никому не нужного возбуждения, какое он испытал еще подростком, когда пубертат обрушился на него словно цунами. Он уже тогда понимал, что лучше бы ему заткнуть свои желания куда подальше, чтобы не наворотить дел. Но куда же от них спрячешься? Поэтому Баки месяца три отнекивался от предложений совместных ночевок и старался вообще сократить любой физический контакт до минимума. Со временем он привык. Привык заставлять себя не думать о Стиве, привык скрывать свои чувства. Только мечтал иногда, когда оставался в одиночестве, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, притворяясь спящим, чтобы обмануть себя, наверное. Ведь если ты спишь, то думать можно о чем угодно. Вот он и жил так. С пятнадцати лет, когда понял, что его любовь к Стиву выходит далеко за пределы любви к другу, к брату… ему иногда казалось, что даже отношения любовников его бы не удовлетворили. Так и проживал свою мечту, только во снах.   
Жил, как привык. Когда пришла повестка, обрадовался. Думал, уж там-то не сорвется, не проколется – вдали от Стива. Не произнесет его имя во сне, когда друг лежит рядом на диване. Но Стив был упрямым малым. Пришел к нему, словно ангел небесный, и поднял его с разделочного стола. Желание окутало его коконом, из которого не было выхода. А Стив смотрел на агента Картер. «Ну и хорошо», – думал тогда Баки. Если уж он сорвется когда-нибудь и перейдет грань допустимого, под трибунал пойдет только он, а Стива не тронут. Стив-то нормален, у Стива есть любимая. Может быть, Стив посодействует, сжалится над ним, надавит своим авторитетом на комиссию, и его не расстреляют, а отправят на лечение в психушку. Сейчас, говорят, что угодно можно вылечить электричеством. Может быть, даже не откажется навещать его изредка, а то и вовсе, когда выпишут, будет приглашать на семейные обеды или на бейсбольные матчи.   
Только вот даже электричество ему не помогло. Когда он очнулся от морока Зимнего Солдата, он с ужасом осознал, что помнит то время в двух разных вариантах. Словно две кинопленки соединили в одну. И в одной Стив всегда рядом. Стив, согревающий его после падения с поезда, Стив, забирающий его от страшных людей в белых халатах. Страшно было оттого, что он всегда все понимал, только его сознание было в коконе Зимнего Солдата, как в защитной оболочке. И Баки видел сон, непрерывный сон о том, что рядом с ним Стив. Стив, который заботился о нем, защищал его от людей в белых халатах, Стив, укладывающий его в криокамеру, как в колыбель… А раз это сон, то во сне все можно. Он целовал Стива, и Стив отвечал ему, не отшатывался в ужасе. И чем дольше длился сон, тем больше позволял себе Баки. Чем ужаснее была его реальность, тем нежнее становился сон. Кто бы отказался от такого.   
Вот и Баки долго не желал видеть разницу между реальностью и сном. Когда он сбежал от Гидры, то скитался по миру, прятался от Стива и от себя. Ему понадобилось больше двух лет, чтобы принять тот факт, что сон – это всего лишь сон. Только чем дальше он бежал, тем больше размывались его воспоминания о реальности. Тогда он стал вести дневники. Писал то, что было, и то, чего не было и не могло быть никогда. Писал, чтобы не забыть. Но воспоминания о реальности утекали сквозь пальцы, замещаясь сном, в котором был Стив.   
Баки был счастлив, что он разделил свои дневники и забрал тот схрон, где было о реальности. Он бы умер на месте, если бы кто-то... если бы Стив прочел то, что было в тех его снах, после того, как его задержали в Румынии. Только вот… дневники дневниками, но когда Стив находился с ним рядом, он впадал в горячечный бред непрерывного, непрекращающегося желания. Стив касался его плеча, и его телу казалось, что вот сейчас он проведет рукой по спине, притянет к себе ближе и коснется губами век. И это было невыносимо. Невыносимо настолько, что он полез обратно в криокамеру. Это давало ему слабую надежду. Перед процедурой он, дождавшись, когда они останутся с Принцессой наедине, осторожно спросил ее, сможет ли она вычистить из головы то, чего там быть не может, Принцесса покивала, но, кажется, не поняла, о чем он. Но он рассудил так: уж если она вычистит коды, значит, и игры его сознания тоже уйдут.   
Не вышло.   
Стив приезжал к нему в Ваканду, жил в его маленькой хижине, а он старался не взвыть от жара, охватывающего все тело. Лежал лицом к стене на узком топчане, лежал и чувствовал запах Стива, закрывал глаза – и ему казалось, что вот сейчас Стив обнимет его, приласкает, закроет его всем собой и отправит в рай. Хуже всего было то, что его любовь становилась только сильнее. День ото дня. Он хотел его видеть, хотел его чувствовать, хотел быть рядом до одержимости. Поэтому избегал любого физического контакта. Только когда Стив не видел, позволял себе смотреть.   
Смотрел на то, как он неловко ходит по двору, не приученный к деревенской жизни бруклинский мальчишка, как он, раздевшись до трусов, стирает свои футболки и штаны, как потягивается на рассвете, и солнце золотит все его тело. Баки мог смотреть на него издали, любоваться им, любить его, но когда Баки находился так близко к нему, что чувствовал кожей жар его тела, он начинал сходить с ума. Однажды ночью Баки не выдержал, собрал постельное белье и ушел спать в сарай к козам. На следующий день Стив, неловко ероша волосы, сказал, что переберется во дворец, дескать, невежливо отказывать Т’Чалле, когда он выделяет для Стива комнаты в каждый его приезд. Смотрел он на Баки при этом, как побитый щенок. Баки покивал, понимая, что обидел друга, но лучше уж так, чем признаться тому в своих постыдных желаниях. Стив больше не останавливался у него. Приезжал, конечно. Они бродили тогда по полям. Ходили на выпас коз. Стив говорил о чем-то, а Баки молчал о том, как сильно он любит.   
Под конец первой битвы с Таносом, почувствовав, что с его телом происходит что-то неладное, что это конец, Баки позвал Стива. Позвал, чтобы тот оглянулся на него. Первый раз он «умер», видя перед глазами тянущего к нему руку Стива. Хотелось и во второй раз увидеть его, хоть бы и в последний. Уж такого маленького счастья и он достоин, подумалось ему перед тем, как мир исчез.   
Кто ж знал, что Стив такой неугомонный? Хотя он-то это знал лучше, чем кто-либо еще. Очнувшись там же, где и пропал, Баки почти сразу же вступил в бой. Победили.   
Стив нашел его после того, как послебитвенный шум и шок от потери павших чуть стих. Обнял его в дружеском порыве, но почти тут же отстранился, за что Баки был благодарен. Обнимай его Стив чуть дольше, он бы не выдержал и на волне адреналина выпалил бы все, что у него накипело за сто лет. Он чувствовал себя кастрюлей, наполненной любовью, как молоком, подогреваемой жаром Стива. Еще бы чуть-чуть – и из него потекло бы через край, измазывая пеной и его, и Стива, и все вокруг.   
Стив не навязывался ему в соседи по комнате, хотя Баки понимал, что места не так чтобы много, и было бы правильнее сказать, что два друга и вместе поживут. Только кровать вторую достать или раскладушку. Но Стив об этом даже не заикнулся. Вместо этого он стоял сейчас в его дверном проеме:  
– Бак, хочу поговорить с тобой.   
– Конечно, Стив. Заходи, – улыбнувшись, пригласил он.   
Стив прошел в комнату и присел на кровать, потому что там только кровать и была. Баки сел так, чтобы случайно не коснуться его.   
– Завтра мне предстоит отнести камни туда, откуда мы их взяли.   
– Если нужно, я пойду за тобой, ты же знаешь, – сказал Баки.   
– Не нужно. Сам справлюсь, – быстро заверил его Стив. – Я просто решил. Знаешь, – он снова убрал челку со лба, – у нас с тобой отняли целую жизнь.   
Баки слабо улыбнулся. Сказать было нечего. Отняли. Спасись Стив тогда, на Валькирии, у него была бы прекрасная жизнь. Жена, дети. У Баки-то ничего и не отнимали, если рассудить. Нельзя же отнять того, чего у него и не было. Только не скажешь же это Стиву.   
– Я хочу попробовать исправить это. Если получится, конечно.   
– Ты заслужил прожить свою жизнь, Стив, – Баки потрепал его по плечу.   
– Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я оставил тебя, Бак.   
– Что ты, Стив! Я буду только рад, – Баки улыбался и думал о том, что Стив найдет свое счастье, а он проживет и так. Может, будет даже легче оттого, что Стив живет далеко в прошлом, и его можно будет тихо любить, не пятная своими чувствами.   
Стив чуть сжал его плечо, поднялся и вышел.   
На следующее утро они простились, Стив встал на платформу, исчез и не появился спустя пять секунд, назначенные Беннером.   
Только тогда Баки осознал, что больше не увидит Стива никогда. Его бедное сердце сжалось в комок. Баки горько усмехнулся. В конце концов, он того и хотел, а любить без ответа он давным-давно научился. Не помрет он от своей тоски.   
Баки оглянулся и увидел возле озера фигуру на скамье. Ему показалось, что он сходит с ума. «Рановато у тебя крыша поехала, Барнс, и минуты не прошло, как он исчез», – промелькнула мысль, и он легко толкнул Сэма в плечо, проверить, не галлюцинирует ли его недолеченный мозг.   
Сэм удивленно на него посмотрел, подтверждая, что тоже видит Стива, седовласого старика, и отправился к скамейке у озера.   
О чем они говорили, Баки не слышал. Просто стоял и смотрел на них. Стив передал Сэму щит, Баки кивнул ему: бери. Он не чувствовал в себе ни силы, ни права взять эту ношу, а Сэму щит будет в самый раз. Они продолжили говорить, а Баки смотрел на Стива, понимал, что должен бы подойти следующим, но не мог. Все его органы разрывались от отчаяния на кусочки. Баки должен бы порадоваться за друга, быть счастливым оттого, что счастлив Стив. Баки попробовал растянуть губы в улыбке, но почувствовал, что у него получается отвратительная гримаса. Так-то он благодарен своему другу за все, что тот сделал, за все, через что он прошел? Не может даже порадоваться за его счастливую жизнь из-за мелочной зависти. Зависти к его жене, уже покойной. Баки хотел порадоваться за друга, хотел сказать ему, как он счастлив, что Стив пожил наконец для себя, с любимым человеком. Только понимал, что не может. Стив его, конечно, любит. Любит, как друга. Стив ни разу не сделал ему подлости, и подлость от Баки не заслужил. Не заслужил он видеть его с кислой миной, с ворохом нерешенных проблем, с недолеченным мозгом. С этой его… похотью. Не заслужил, но и Баки не мог заставить себя улыбнуться, когда сердце истекает кровью.   
Баки прикрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы собраться, чтобы подобрать слова приветствия (ведь Стив не видел его лет семьдесят), но упал в свой сон, где Стив обнимал его и говорил, что любит, что будет с ним до конца. И Баки сломался. Развернулся и ушел к себе, надеясь, что Стив останется хотя бы до ужина, и тогда он приведет себя в норму. Извинится за то, что поступил как свинья, и поздравит друга, посмотрит на фотографии его детей (а может, уже и внуков), хранящиеся в кошельке, и обнимет его. Уж обнять-то он сможет.   
Баки лег на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, как делал в детстве. Он не плакал, просто закрыл глаза и старался ни о чем не думать. Но не думать очень сложно. Голова Баки снова и снова наполнялась образами из его нечетких воспоминаний Зимнего Солдата. Он погружался в них все глубже, разделяя реальность и сновидения. Записей у него теперь не было. Если подумать, у него не было вообще ничего. Даже одежда, в которой он сейчас ходит, принадлежала Стиву. Баки раскладывал свои воспоминания и видения на разные полочки своей памяти. Он начинал с конца и шел к началу. Скоро он понял, что не может окунуться в реальность. Он четко отделял то, что было, от того, чего быть не могло. Но теперь он не мог прочувствовать какие-то эпизоды совсем. Все, что он помнил, это запись в блокноте, четкие, точные слова, даты, имена. Но они были всего лишь словами на бумаге. Ощущений от них было не больше, чем от статьи в газете полувековой давности. Кажется, Баки давно уже начал сходить с ума. Говорят же, что любовь – это болезнь, а она у него в совсем запущенной стадии. Психиатр сказал бы, что его мозг пытается забыть все плохое, что с ним было, и заместить это на хорошие воспоминания. Дескать, ему так легче пережить психотравму. Только вот был период в его воспоминаниях, который ничем не был подменен. Самое начало. Когда его переделывали в Солдата. Отняли руку, перевоспитывали, модифицировали. Баки бросились в нос запахи хлорки, сырого бетона, лекарств и бесконечный запах его собственной крови. А еще он с пугающей отчетливостью помнил, как его резали по живому, без анестезии, ведь на него не действовал ни один препарат, вживляя протез. Баки бы с удовольствием заместил этот бесконечный кошмар сном со Стивом, только не мог, когда-то он даже пытался это сделать, но фантазии вновь и вновь разбивались об этот ад. Вот и сейчас он вспомнил звук электропилы и почувствовал дикую боль и запах костяной пыли. Пила визжала, он надрывал охрипшее горло в слабом уже хрипе, и вдруг где-то далеко, далеко за пределами сознания Баки услышал стук в дверь.   
Он резко открыл глаза, понимая, что только что уснул. Стук не прекращался. Баки поднялся с постели, пытаясь прийти в себя. Кости руки все еще ныли фантомной болью. Он был покрыт потом из-за страха и оттого, что не снял куртку. Он весь горел, как будто лежал в лихорадке. Может, так и было.   
– Кто? – хрипло спросил он. Даже голос его не слушался.  
– Это Сэм. Открой, чувак.   
Баки поднялся и отпер дверь.   
– Что, блин, с вами не так? – спросил Сэм с порога.   
Баки потер лоб, сгоняя сон.   
– Да все в порядке, – ответил он. – Сейчас же общие посиделки? Стив уже там?   
– Стив уехал, мужик. И поэтому я спрашиваю: что с вами не так?!   
– Ясно, – Баки прислонился головой к косяку. – Ну, у него, наверное, много дел.   
– Не могу в это, блин, поверить! – воскликнул Сэм с чувством. – Да что с тобой такое?! Стив не видел тебя семьдесят лет! И ты даже не подошел к нему!   
Баки устало посмотрел на Сэма:  
– Стив предупредил меня, что останется в прошлом, Сэм.   
– И что? Стив имел право! Он имел право на счастье!   
– Конечно, имел, – у Баки защипало в глазах. – Я так ему и сказал. Сказал, что рад за него, – его голос дрогнул. – Сэм, знаешь, я, кажется, простудился. Не приду на ужин.   
Сэм смотрел на него потрясенно и сочувственно. От этого сочувствия Баки стало еще более тошно.   
– Хей, Барнс, – Сэм похлопал его по плечу. – Слушай, если выговориться…   
– Не надо, Сэм, – Баки поднял на него усталые глаза. – Не хочу впутывать во все это… никого. Я справлялся с этим с пятнадцати лет. И готов к этому был с двадцати семи. Нет никакой беды в том, чтобы пережить то, что случилось. Просто сейчас нет сил, чтобы поздравить Стива или расспросить о его семье. Он не заслужил моих сердечных истерик, не заслужил.   
– Парень… – Сэм выглядел расстроенным.   
– Да все в порядке, – сказал Баки. – Он хоть был счастлив?   
– Сказал, что это было прекрасно…   
– Ты не думай, Сэм. Я рад за него, очень. Я так рад! – Баки почувствовал на своей щеке влажный след.   
Он понадеялся, что Сэм не увидел слез. Заверил его еще раз, что все в порядке, и сказал, что хочет побыть один. Сэм не стал настаивать, позволил ему закрыть дверь.   
Баки сел на кровать и сильно потер руками лицо, заставляя себя успокоиться. Что-то не давало ему покоя, Баки решил, что это из-за тех слов Стива, которые передал ему Сэм. Нужно смириться с этой мыслью. Жить легче, когда пропустишь ее сквозь себя. Неожиданно он захотел вернуться туда, где было так тихо и спокойно. Он подумал про Ваканду. Про то, как уводил утром коз на пастбище, про то, как Стив шел с ним рядом по белесой траве. Как надел на его руку свою перчатку, когда заметил, что он поджимает пальцы от холода.   
Баки поднялся с кровати. Он уже начал путаться в том, что было после того, как он перестал быть Зимним Солдатом, даже после того, как из него вычистили коды. Это было скверно. Может, ему стоит все же поговорить с Сэмом? Или же не говорить ничего? Навсегда уйти в мир, где он был так счастлив. Эта перспектива казалась заманчивой. Когда два раза возвращаешься к жизни, где вынужден год за годом скрывать себя, вовсе не так ужасно оказаться там, где ты счастлив. Пусть бы и только в своей больной голове.   
Он стянул с себя куртку и ботинки и лег на кровать. Некоторое время он тупо пялился в стену: думал о тех, других, полях, которые были только в его голове. Баки царапнул железной рукой краску, оставляя борозду – ему нужна была какая-то константа в этой комнате. Такая, чтобы он мог открыть глаза и понять, что сейчас две тысячи двадцать третий год, он на базе Мстителей в штате Нью-Йорк, в своей комнате, где учинил акт вандализма.   
Баки закрыл глаза и погрузился в свой сладкий сон. Он всегда начинался как воспоминания. Баки достаточно было зацепиться за какое-то конкретное, чтобы после перед ним разворачивались все новые и новые истории. Баки не спал и не бодрствовал, больше всего его состояние походило на инсомнию. Его тело расслабилось настолько, что он не мог двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой, а разум блуждал где-то между реальностью и сном. Он слышал за окном пение птиц, слышал звуки машин, под окнами прошли Беннер и Роуди, они обсуждали расположение нового ангара. И в то же время он вдыхал запах травы, покрытой инеем, слышал шум кухни где-то внизу – его Куратор, его Стив, разбил на сковородку с кипящим маслом шесть яиц, тостер выплюнул хлеб, его кровать была еще теплой с той стороны, где лежал Стив. Баки все еще чувствовал тепло его руки на своей пояснице. Ощущал кончиками пальцев пушок на пояснице Стива. Помнил, как Стив выскользнул из кровати, осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, но не удержался и поцеловал Баки в губы. Его борода была мягкой и уже почти совсем белой. Баки помнил каждое свое пробуждение. Стив становился старше, хотя и слишком медленно. Мальчик рос быстрее, чем он старел. Какой еще мальчик? А, ну да, Вася – куратор. Он код зачитывал. А перед этим… а перед этим Стив его усадил в кресло… и пережал ему сонную артерию. Все тело Баки вздрогнуло, как от слабого разряда, он очнулся, и его вывернуло на пол.   
Солнце уже почти опустилось за горизонт, белая комната окрасилась в ярко-розовый цвет. Баки поднялся на ноги. Мышцы его не слушались – ноги дрожали. Вот что его мучило. Два эпизода, которые были ужасны. Одно не менялось никогда. Второе, та миссия, где он убил Говарда и его жену, были жуткими оба раза. Сначала он думал, что это он так наказывает себя за то, что убил друга. Ну да, Стив был его Немезидой, его совестью. Но там было что-то… Что-то до этого. Стив требовал убить Говарда, а он отказался. Вот что было неправильно. В его снах Стив много-много раз говорил, что это его приказ, что он должен помнить об этом, но Баки никогда, никогда не сопротивлялся ему. Он и не думал никогда перекладывать свою ответственность на Стива. Просто просил его не быть рядом – не хотел, чтобы Стив видел, как он убивает людей. Баки помнил свои ощущения от того времени. Он словно жил параллельно в двух разных мирах. Гидра убивала с его помощью, и Баки не хотел, чтобы это видел Стив. Отчего этот эпизод с Говардом так выпадал из того, как он вел себя обычно? Почему у него уже не осталось воспоминаний о том, что было в Гидре? Только то, что он писал в тетрадках.   
Почему он узнал Стива на той скамье? Как… как он вообще мог туда попасть? Беннер говорил про то, что камни нужно вернуть на место, потому что они своими действиями разветвили вселенную. Ну так это понял Баки на планерке.   
Баки сунул ноги в ботинки и выбежал, даже не завязав шнурки.   
– Сэм! Сэм! – он яростно стучал в дверь его комнаты.   
– Хей, мужик, я тут, – Сэм шел к нему по коридору.   
– Дай ключи от своей машины, пожалуйста! – выпалил Баки.   
– Ты куда собрался на ночь глядя?   
– К Стиву! – Баки весь дрожал.   
– Нет, стой! Я никуда не пущу тебя в таком состоянии! Успокойся!   
– Ладно, – Баки обогнул его и побежал на улицу, к гаражу.   
– Стой! – Сэм бросился за ним.   
Но кто бы угнался за Зимним Солдатом, когда у того есть цель? Баки бежал, перед ним мелькали стены-двери-двери-двери-лестница-перила. Ванда возвращалась с озера, кутаясь в теплый кардиган. Баки бежал по гравийной дорожке к стоянке. Он спустился вниз, где стояли все частные средства передвижения. Нехорошо было угонять машину Сэма. Он все-таки не давал ему разрешения. Баки пробежал дальше и вскочил на мотоцикл Стива, покрытый тонким слоем пыли. Он не успел его почистить после того, как Танос уничтожил базу.   
Баки вылетел с подземной парковки и чуть не врезался в Беннера. Он и Сэм спешили к нему, чтобы остановить. Брюс попробовал перехватить его, он бы смог, если бы Баки не ушел в крутой разворот, проехавшись почти параллельно земле под большими зелеными руками, схватившими воздух.   
Баки выровнял байк и уже мчался к дороге, ведущей на шоссе. Краем глаза он видел Роуди и Ванду, направляющихся к нему. Ванду. Баки прибавил скорость.   
– Стой! – он почти не слышал голос Сэма. – Куда ты?! Стив не оставил адреса!   
Сэм кричал что-то еще, но этого Баки уже не расслышал. Он ехал все быстрее, разогнав байк Стива до предела, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые ограничения скорости.   
Солнце уже село за горизонт. Тело сковал холод ночи, усиливающийся оттого, что на Баки не было куртки и он гнал как безумный по автостраде. Его пальцы превратились в ледышки, но упорно сжимали руль. Он уже пересек две границы штата и был возле Балтимора, когда у него закончился бензин.   
Баки остановился на шоссе. Было раннее утро. Баки озяб, ночью температура опускалась все ниже, изо рта вырывался пар. Хенли никак не спасала его от ночного холода. Баки не знал адреса. Он не понимал, почему поехал в Мэриленд, почему не в Делавэр или Нью-Джерси. Но он знал эту дорогу. Видел ее. Он упрямо сжал заледеневшими пальцами руль и пошел дальше, ведя рядом байк Стива.   
Солнце осветило трассу бледно-розовыми лучами и медленно поднималось все выше и выше. По ощущениям Баки, он шел около пяти часов. Значит, сейчас было примерно десять утра. Он давно уже свернул с федеральной трассы на местную дорогу и сейчас остановился перед неприметным съездом. Баки сглотнул, он помнил это место. Он так надеялся, что он ПОМНИЛ его.   
Шаг за шагом он оказывался все дальше от основной дороги. Перед ним сомкнулась роща, но он прошел сквозь нее, оказавшись перед полем с белесой травой. Солнце стояло высоко в небе. Стало теплее, но он дрожал от холода или от страха, Баки и сам не мог разобрать.   
Оказавшись перед двухэтажным деревянным домом с верандой и покатой крышей, он отпустил руль байка, забыв установить опору, и тот упал, завалившись на бок. Баки не обратил внимания. Он сделал шаг. И второй. Дом приближался. Нависал над ним, заставляя сердце биться чаще.   
Баки поднялся на веранду. Он помнил эти ощущения. Он помнил этот запах. Помнил старую медную ручку, становившуюся с каждым его пробуждением все ярче и ярче. Сейчас она была совсем золотой и отражала его бледную руку, как искаженное зеркало.   
Баки переступил порог, оказавшись сразу в гостиной, в которой провел долгие-долгие часы со Стивом. Здесь не изменилось ничего. Баки шагнул к камину – камень был еще теплый, но его озябшим пальцам он показался обжигающе-горячим.   
Баки ступил на лестницу. Третья ступенька всегда скрипела, только не сейчас, и он испугался, что все же ошибся и перепутал. И, несмотря на это, поднялся наверх, безошибочно найдя там две спальни. Одна – Стива. Его кровать и сейчас была заправлена по-армейски строго, а комната была без излишеств.   
Баки прошел дальше по коридору, отпирая вторую дверь. Комната осталась такой же, какой ее запомнил Баки. Только кровать была заправлена так, как заправлял ее Стив. В остальном спальня напоминала склад ненужного хлама: яркие железные коробочки из-под конфет, двадцать снежных шаров, глупые очки с блестками, какие продаются на ярмарках, новогодние гирлянды были развешаны по всей комнате, и, видимо, не снимались никогда. Баки задышал чаще. Он помнил каждую вещь. Он помнил все их. У каждой была своя история, и все они хранились в его «снах».   
Баки закрыл дверь, зажмурившись от лавиной обрушившихся на него воспоминаний. Он прижался лбом к двери в свою спальню.   
Он хотел теперь только одного. Он хотел посмотреть на Стива. Он хотел увидеть его лицо. Почему он не подошел к нему там, у озера? Если бы… Если бы он это сделал, он бы сразу все понял. Он бы…   
Баки задрожал, его память подсунула еще одно воспоминание. Мутное, расплывчатое. Воспоминание обнуленного разума, только приходящего в себя после падения хелликариеров. Он вернулся в банк, он уничтожил охрану Гидры, он хотел убить двух техников в белых халатах, но не смог, и они убежали, он помнил, как уничтожил свое кресло и оборудование, как шел дальше по коридору… Он открыл дверь. Он видел Стива. Он видел его и навел на него пистолет, потому что боялся, потому что не понимал, как это может быть, ведь он только что вытащил его из Потомака, у него до сих пор были влажные волосы и мокрая форма. Он знал, что это Человек-на-мосту, просто он не понимал, когда он с ним дрался. Он запутался, но не смог выстрелить в него и сбежал.   
Баки услышал осторожные и неуверенные шаги на веранде и спустился в гостиную, замерев у лестницы, как испуганный олень на темной трассе, ослепленный фарами. Он смотрел на дверь, его живая рука дрожала, и он стиснул свое бедро.   
Стив стоял за дверью. Баки видел его силуэт через гофрированное стекло. Сердце глухо колотилось о ребра. Наконец дверь шевельнулась и начала медленно открываться. Стив стоял на пороге, обнимая бумажный пакет с продуктами. Стоял и не двигался, глядя на Баки.   
– Бак… – произнес он неуверенно. – Ты пришел... Ты вернулся… сюда…   
Баки разжал пальцы на бедре и размазал слезы по пыльным щекам.   
– Покажи кольцо, – сказал он, и голос показался ему чужим.   
Стив поставил пакет на тумбочку, и как-то неудачно. Пакет упал, из него выкатились несколько апельсинов, ярко выделяясь оранжевой шкуркой. Стив наклонился за тем, который был у самого его ботинка, но выпрямился, опустив руки.   
– Баки… – голос Стива был тихим, расстроенным. – Бак, я должен сказать тебе, объяснить, должен попросить…   
– Покажи кольцо, – повторил Баки.   
Стив опустил взгляд, стянул с левой руки перчатку. На безымянном пальце блестело простое золотое кольцо. Баки узнал бы его из тысячи. Его сердце забилось с такой силой, что, казалось, выпрыгнет из горла.   
– Ты мой Куратор, – шепнул он.   
– Бак… я не хотел, – ответил Стив убито. – Я не хотел. Я хотел спасти тебя – и не смог. Сам стал как они… Я пытался, я старался сделать все правильно. Я не хотел сделать тебе плохо, но делал. Постоянно! Солдат. Ты. Он привязался ко мне, хотел показать, как любит. Я не смог устоять. Я ни за что не стал бы пользоваться тобой, я не показывал, что хочу тебя, что люблю. Он хотел любви, доверился мне, а я не выдержал. Бак, я вовсе не такой хороший и никогда не был достоин тебя! Думал, я справлюсь с этим, просил Старейшину отправить меня в прошлое и позволить остаться в нашей ветке времени, но она сказала, что нельзя менять то, что было, иначе я создам новую реальность, вставила в меня магический камень, он уже давно погас... Думал, что заберу тебя из того ущелья и выполню сам все задания Зимнего Солдата. Но так не получилось. И тебя забрали, мучили... Целых шесть лет. Я все равно добрался к тебе. Стал главой Гидры. Думал, что буду хотя бы стрелять за тебя… а пришлось отдавать приказы. Думал, что ты хотя бы не будешь мучиться вне заданий. Думал, что я не такой. Что я никогда не посажу тебя в то проклятое кресло. А в итоге стал ничем не лучше их всех. Манипулировал тобой, пользовался, обнулил. Обнулил, потому что ты отказался убивать Говарда. Бак, я только потом понял, почему ты сбежал от меня после провала «Озарения». Я же до этого думал, что в тягость тебе. Что ты на меня смотреть не хочешь, потому что я тогда не стал искать тебя в том ущелье. Хотел исправить все. Хотел, чтобы ты хотя бы разрешал мне быть рядом, как раньше. Я и не мечтал о большем! Знал, что не получу. Но все испортил. Потом, в Нью-Йорке, когда я уже был в Гидре, Старейшина спросила меня, хочу ли я отказаться от этого. Она могла бы не помогать мне в будущем. И я отказался. Я ужасный человек, Бак. Я же знал, что получу почти все. Получу тебя. Что ты будешь меня… Что ты как будто бы будешь меня любить. Я все время думал, что ты – это ты. Солдат… он так похож на тебя! Как будто это всегда был ты. Он ходил как ты, улыбался как ты. Иногда я забывал, забывал, что ты спишь где-то глубоко внутри. Бак, я не смог! Я не смог отказаться. Сказал ей, что не откажусь от тебя. И продолжил… насиловать.  
Стив говорил и говорил. Чем больше он говорил, тем быстрее произносил слова, захлебывался ими, обрывал признания. Обвинял себя. Баки слушал его и дрожал от страха, что это все может оказаться очередным бредом его больного мозга. В конце, когда Стив договорился до того, что он его насиловал, Баки не выдержал и сорвался с места. До Стива бежать было всего ничего. Шесть-семь шагов взрослого человека. Баки оттолкнулся от ступеньки, преодолевая сразу три шага за один прыжок, коснулся пола. Его так и не зашнурованный ботинок слетел с ноги. Баки поставил другую ногу на пол, толкнув один из апельсинов носком ботинка, оттолкнулся и влетел в растерянного Стива, не пытающегося защититься или прикрыть себя. Баки обхватил его бедра ногами, скрестив их в замок на пояснице. Его лицо оказалось выше лица Стива, пришлось заставить его запрокинуть голову. Его белые волосы, его серебристая борода были все такими же мягкими, как помнил (помнил!) Баки. Он наклонился и коснулся губами губ Стива, заставляя того немедленно приоткрыть рот. Стив. Его Стив! Его! Его Стив застонал. Сладко и нежно. Баки побоялся, что сползет с него, и сжал бедра крепче, чувствуя, как Стив подхватывает его. Крепко держит под зад и прижимает к себе второй рукой за талию.  
Баки отпустил себя. Все целовал и целовал, гладил Стива по волосам, трогал его за шею. Водил губами по прикрытым глазам, чувствуя, как трепещут его длинные коровьи ресницы. Они не говорили так долго. Прошла целая вечность. Стив держал его на руках, не отпуская, не сделав ни одного шага с того места, где он стоял. Баки перестал целовать его, когда у него заболели губы, но не отстранился, дышал часто-часто, вдыхал запах Стива, запоминал губами ощущение его кожи, облизывал свои распухшие губы, собирая его вкус.  
А Стив продолжал целовать его. Его щеки, его шею, мочку его уха.  
– Баки. Баки. Мой Баки. Мой, – услышал он, когда оглушающая тишина в ушах рассеялась.  
– Стиви, – хрипло ответил он. Захотелось смотреть глаза в глаза, и Баки расцепил замок, медленно вставая на пол.  
Стив не отпускал его, только переместил руку повыше, обхватывая Баки крепче. Они стояли так, не отрываясь друг от друга, положив головы друг другу на плечо.  
– Ты почему такой холодный? – шепнул Стив, водя руками по спине.  
– Куртку забыл, – ответил Баки. – Бензин кончился. Долго шел ночью.  
Стив подтолкнул ногой дверь, захлопывая ее.  
– Пойдем согреем тебя, – сказал Стив, целуя плечо Баки сквозь хенли.  
– Не хочу отпускать, – ответил он. – Не хочу открыть глаза и оказаться в своей комнате на базе в Нью-Йорке.  
Стив обнял его сильнее, поглаживая и успокаивая.  
– Кто бы тебя теперь отпустил туда… – произнес Стив и снова прижался губами к его плечу.  
– Сам не уйду, – ответил Баки. – Буду с тобой до конца.


End file.
